FIRE ELEMENT
by Aliet Faslami
Summary: The story of my namesake, Aliet Eaton, her people and her pokemon and the religion surrounding the element of Fire. 1st in the Fire Lengend Trilogy. Flames will be burned by Charzilla.
1. One

I own nothing except Aliet, the Fslami language and any other non-Nintendo owned stuff. Anyway, this is not SI, it's just where my name comes from, k? SO, on with the story!   
  
Chapter  
One  
In which we learn of the Council, Chars, dreams, human instincts and why  
you don't take chars on ferries.  
  
The great doors burst open. An enormous beast tumbled in, almost tipsy in appearance. Its skin was like that of an orange, with the same texture as a young child. Long, hard, headknobs crowned its head. Its blue eyes sparkled with a dazed, almost childish excitement as it gazed around at the humans it knew so well. It swished its tail slowly from side to side, loving the astonishment and slight panic it had created.   
An old, bald man stood, his face tight with both suppressed anger and amusement. He had to keep his authority visible while allowing the others to see his sense of humor. His job was not an easy one. He banged his hands on the table. "Aliet! How many times must I remind you to enter this Hall with your poke'mon?"  
A slim, mud-haired girl of medium height peeked out cautiously from around the huge fire type. She had hazel eyes that were given to dancing slyly at any time she thought something amusing. Her facial features were sharp, as if chiseled from fine Pewter granite. The girl was dressed in a simple, flowing crimson robe-a gown like garment-belted at the waist with a soft orange, leather belt; a belt adorned with empty poke'balls. Eight badges from the Kanto gyms were pinned to the shoulder of her cloak, evidence of her status as a Master. Her hand held a walking staff, polished with years of use. "I'm terribly sorry Blaine," she called, striding around the creature to take her seat at the bald man's right. "He loves to see all his friends, you know that. Plus, Charizard here wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"The stupid lug would too," the short, round man at Blaine's left grumbled. A Flareon growled softly beside him.   
"Brad!" Blaine barked. He was the Leader of the Council and would darn well show his authority. Beside him, his Magmar cocked its head questioningly. "We are not here to be drawn into another type debate! Let us turn to the issue at hand!"  
The meeting of the 6 Council of Fslam began.   
The six best fire type Trainers, called Fslam in the old language of Kanto, had formed into a council to protect and guide their fellows. They met often to discuss things plaguing them and their people. Each member of the Council was traditionally from a different city in Kanto.   
Today, the Council was discussing the problem of where to hold the Festival of Moltres during the summer equinox. Blaine had something else on his mind, everyone else could tell, but what they couldn't begin to fathom. Sometimes, the meetings were so controversial that the Council lived in the hall until the issue was resolved. Aliet hoped that this wasn't one of those times.  
She was a very active girl, hailing from Pallet town. It was a very small place with woods and fields surrounding it. She hated confinement. Her poke'mon were much like that as well. Aliet Eaton Trained the "Char Trio" as they were called. Bored even now, she threw a look at Charizard. He lay curled beside her chair, dozing slightly. She smiled tenderly at him and turned her attention back to the meeting.  
Everyone was throwing out random ideas, not even thinking about the merits of them. Eventually, Blaine decided on the Safari Zone. It was a quiet place, not many people and the native poke'mon wouldn't mind. "Now," Cinnabar Island's Magmar Trainer sighed, sounding relieved that his fellow Councilmen/women had decided. "the next order of business," he paused, glancing around for something. "Magmar! Where's that letter?"  
The fiery, duck-like poke'mon waddled, ungracefully up to its Trainer. Handing Blaine a rolled up paper, it waddled, ungracefully out into the courtyard. Blaine hurriedly unrolled it. "Thank you Magmar," he called after it. Everyone knew how disorganized their Leader was-Magmar was basically his secretary at times.   
"You should really switch to Training Flareon Blaine," Brad said haughtily, stroking his where it lay in his lap. "They're so much more graceful than that thing."  
Each one of the 6 Council Trained a type of fire poke'mon. Evolutionary patterns were considered as a single type. The arguments over which types were better occurred often. Most hated it.  
"He likes Magmar, always has," Sheila, Arcanine/Growlithe Trainer, shrugged. "Leave it there."  
"Right, now about this letter," Blaine tried to redirect the conversation.   
"I still think he should switch."  
"Shut up Brad," Aliet snapped. "Blaine's talking."  
The Flareon Trainer looked sullen. Blaine cleared his throat and began. "This letter, is from a young boy who wishes to become a fire Trainer..."  
"What's the big deal with that?" Sheila asked. The Lavender Town woman planted her feet on the table, boots making clonking sounds. "If he wants to, let him. We're not THAT picky. Leave pickiness to the Psi's."  
"Just make sure he" Aliet began.  
"Or she," Jess prompted. "Could be-wait. Did Blaine say it was a boy?"  
"Yes, O Queen of Idiots," Brad muttered.   
"Brad!" Scott of Vermilion voiced his anger. "We do not need any of that today!"  
"Will you all be quiet and let me finish!?" Blaine bellowed.   
The whole room went as silent as a grave. The Leader looked around at his fellows angrily before picking up where he left off. "This boy wishes to become a Fslam because he doesn't agree with the way his old type was made to be trained.  
"He's here now, please everyone... keep an open mind."  
A small, gaunt boy stepped through the huge doors cautiously. He had stunning red hair and large, liquid-brown eyes. Freckles dotted his cheeks and nose. The only clue to his identity lay in the Shelder bouncing by his side. Except for his poor choice in poke'mon to bring before the 6 Council, he didn't look very threatening...  
At the sight of the boy's poke'mon, the fire types and Trainers made uncomfortable noises. "This is Thomas," Blaine waved the boy over. "He was once a Jha'ik, water, Trainer in Cerulean City."  
Outrage worked its way through the Council. How dare such a fool enter the hall of Fslam? "Throw the kid out," Brad shouted.  
"Wait!" Sheila stayed the Pewter native's hand. "Blaine told us to keep an open mind!"  
"Is the 6 Council so much like those we befriended?" Aliet asked quietly. "I thought the Psi's were the picky ones."  
Sheila shot her a look of gratitude and turned her attention back to the two young men and Jess. "Listen, if the kid's serious enough to come before US," she gave the disbeliveers a hard look. She had an amazing array of expressions for the same mood. Lavender Townies often did. "then I think he's serious enough to become one of us!"  
At length, the rest of the Council agreed. "Good," Blaine smiled at his Council. "We will hold an interview so you can judge him. Uh, Magmar?"  
"Mag?" Magmar was at Blaine's side instantly.  
"Ah, there you are!" Blaine stood stiffly. "Who gets interviews first?"  
The fire type slapped his forehead before explaining to Blaine, for the fifth time, that the Senior members, Aliet and Brad, came after HIS interview and then the other members. Blaine nodded understandingly. "All right, I go first, then Aliet, Brad, Scott, Sheila, and then Jess."  
  
Aliet leaned back casually in her chair. It was her turn to interview the boy. Nothing should escape her scrutiny. At least she hoped it wouldn't. Charizard sat beside her. He was bored. He lay like a dog, head between his forearms. His eyes swiveled around the room, watching dust specks fly around, caught in the spring sunshine that filtered through the huge windows. The fire type yawned, sitting up.   
The jittery boy jumped. A spark of amusement came into Charizard's eyes. He reached out a clawed foot towards the boy, as if to harm him. He was rewarded with the boy giving a yelp and darting behind the folding chair. The kid crept back out again as the foot idly scratched its owner's neck. Aliet had to stifle her laugh.  
"So," she began, folding her legs under her. She wasn't very imposing-or tall-and any extra height was welcome when meeting someone like this. "What poke'mon do you have on your belt?"  
The familiarity of the term momentarily reassured him. "I only have Shelder, ma'am," he said in the crisp, un-slurred accent of Cerulean natives. His voice was somewhat loud, as most from his city were. "I just started Training and... Daisy won't let me have another."  
The Fire Master frowned at the pause before Daisy's name. Any Trainer learning under a Master-as was the practice in most gyms-always learned their Leader's name before anything. But, then again, the boy was most likely just overwhelmed. "Are you planning to ever evolve your Shelder? Even if you become a fire Trainer?"  
"Yes ma'am. When he's ready." The poke'mon bounced in agreement.   
"Do you know how a Shelder evolves?"  
"Yes ma'am. Waterstone."  
"Do you have a Waterstone?"  
"No ma'am. But once I have gotten some badges, I plan to go to Celadon and buy one."  
She frowned again. Great, a Trainer of fire was going to have Fire's-bane on him. This would only add to her worries. "Are you aware," she put all her seriousness at the moment into her words. "of what happens to a fire poke'mon that eats a Waterstone? What if one of your fire poke'mon eats it before you can use it on Shelder here?"  
"If they were sick after, I'd take them to a Center," he replied smoothly. "I don't really know what happens if they do though, ma'am."  
Aliet questioned him for an hour. She drew her own conclusions and privately voiced them to Charizard, who growled his out in reply. Finally, she left him at the mercy of Brad. She pitied the boy. Brad was the worst member of the Council to be trapped in a room with for a long period of time. As she exited through the vaulted doors, Blaine's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Magmar looked up at Charizard, waving to his much taller friend. The big fire type growled with amusement. "What do you think 'Et?" the old man smiled at her. His voice, though raspy with age, was always kind when he spoke to her. He thought of her as a daughter.   
To Aliet, Blaine was one of her best friends. He had taught her so much. "I think he'll be okay," she grimaced. "Just needs the lecture on Waterstones."  
The old man nodded. "I'll brief him, don't worry yourself." Magmar made a note on the clipboard he always carried at meetings. "Go on home, you've done your part," he smiled again and waved the pair away. "I have my own work to finish."  
Aliet shook his hand before racing down the staircase to freedom. Charizard stumbled awkwardly on his short legs. He wasn't suited for running. As they burst into the sunlight, he roared and spread his wings. The momentum from running carried him into the air, barely missing his Trainer's head by inches. She ducked out of reflex and laughed. "Watch it!" she barked playfully.  
-Sorry!- he roared down. He flamed upwards, expressing his joy at being up in the air. The poke'mon hated the stuffy meetings. Only times when he was allowed to go into the courtyard were the times when he liked them. -Um, 'Et?-  
"What?" she squinted up to where he hovered. The sun was in her eyes. "What is it?"  
-Are we going to ride the ferry?- he looked towards the docks.   
"Yeah..." she trailed off as a whistle broke the air. "Dang it!" The fifteen-year-old Fire Master broke into a jarring run. "We gotta catch it Charizard!"  
He roared in reply. Aliet sucked air into her lungs and ran faster. Poke'mon Trainers were normally in great shape after their journeys. The constant walking greatly improved one's stamina. She urged herself to go faster. As her sandals slapped against the plain wood of the ferry dock, the boat pulled away from its moorings. Aliet stopped dead. Despite its mass, the passenger ferry moved quickly; there was no way she could catch it now...  
Or was there?  
"Charizard! Catch!" She threw up her arms, palms outstretched. "Get us on!"  
He swooped in low, grabbing her wrists. With great care, he adjusted to her extra weight, as he always did for a moment, and shot out over the water. She gripped his thick wrists back, hanging on for dear life. Her feet almost skimmed the water's surface. At their speed, it would have ripped her sandals off. The wind whipped her face, tangling her long hair.   
Finally, they soared over the ship's dock. He hovered briefly before dropping her down a few inches. She landed in a crouch, flexing her rather sore wrists. He swooped around the boat once before landing beside her, drawing "ooh's" and "ahh's" from various passengers. -Two points!- he laughed. -That's better than last time!-  
"Much better," she agreed, stroking his neck.   
-Little lower,- he growled, leaning into her touch. -It itches real bad down... Oooh... right there... ah.- The big fire type rumbled deep in his chest; a sound of pleasure that frightened those not familiar with the type.  
Aliet smiled at her poke'mon's contented sounds. She gave him a harder rub, causing him to lie down, enabling her to get at his wing muscles as well. He half extended his wings and neck, trilling with pleasure.   
To an outsider, the sight of a small girl interacting so fearlessly with such a huge creature might be a cause for alarm or selfless intervention. But, to most, this tender scene was the normal sight of a deep poke'mon-Trainer bond. The kind where you could say or do anything without being afraid of what the other might do to you. A great deal of Trainers were fortunate enough to experience that deep understanding... but some were not so fortunate. Those poor few lived in constant fear of what their poke'mon could do to them. They usually ended up either abandoning their poke'mon, joining Team Rocket or being arrested for abuse.  
"Excuse me?"  
Annoyed, Aliet turned to see who had disturbed her during such a private moment. A deckhand gave her a startled look. "M-M-Ms. Aliet!" he stuttered. "I-I didn't realize it was you!"  
"Oh that's fine," she stood, smoothing out her robes. She reached into her pocket to pull out her tickets. "Here you are sir! Sorry about the abrupt entrance, but the meeting ran longer than I intended."  
He checked the tickets, then his face flushed red. "I'm sorry Miss, but I gave this cabin to someone who was here when we left the dock..."  
Aliet checked her annoyance. The man was trying to be polite about giving a Council member's cabin to someone other than herself. "That's all right," she sighed. A quick scan of the sky promised a clear night and morning. Trainers' weather senses were something that everyone valued... and the Trainers were usually right too. "It'll be good tonight... We'll be all right here. Will we be in the way?"  
"Um... no Miss!" he stood up straighter. "Back here'll be fine!"  
She smiled. "Good."  
As he walked away, the two visibly relaxed. Across the blue waters, the sun deepened to a red, sinking into its watery bed for the night. Charizard yawned, lazily stretching. He curled up on the deck, laying his big head on his tail. Aliet removed her cloak, draping it around him to keep out the chill coming off the water. Only then did she sit down herself and leaned against her friend's side. Together, they watched the invisible artist paint his masterpiece across the canvas of the sky in oranges, reds and pinks. Bits of purple and a splash of yellow also worked their way into the painting. Like a mirror, the lapping waves reflected the sunset perfectly, marred only by the ripples of the tide.   
Aliet shifted forward as Charizard shook his wings to get comfortable. "Sleepy?" she smiled.  
-Yeah, ki...- a yawn caught him in mid-sentence. -Kind of.-  
"Get some rest, big guy," she leaned back. "We were both up earlier than usual."  
He settled down to sleep. Soon, the poke'mon was snoring softly. The vibrations made Aliet drowsier. She too, was soon asleep... but with much less noise.  
  
The cool night air ruffled Charizard's makeshift blanket playfully. He shivered slightly, waking Aliet. Half awake, she readjusted it, falling back asleep instantly. Charizard licked his lips. That had been an odd dream.   
It had been dark all around. Someone had pushed him off something. He'd fallen for a long time. He had hit water, but, for some strange reason, he hadn't died. He was drowning, something pulling him down no matter how hard he tried to stay afloat. Suddenly, an obscene face had loomed from the blackness, cackling at his misfortune. "Die Lizard," it had chanted as the waters closed over his head. The water rushed into his lungs... then he'd woken up.  
He wanted Aliet to wake up and console him, as she always did when he'd had nightmares. But she was sound asleep again, snuggled deeply into his side. He curled protectively around her, growling out of protective instinct. Somewhat out of instinct herself, Aliet draped an arm around his neck comfortingly. The growling instantly stopped. Odd, he thought. How come we are comforted by habit? Why is instinct crushed by familiarity?  
So warped were his thoughts that, it was impossible to sleep again. He found himself searching among the dregs of his mind for an almost forgotten link to an old friend. -Hope he's kept it up all this time,- he chuckled to himself.  
Ah, there it was. Like a small tunnel out of his head. Pursing his lips, he concentrated on snaking a call through the hole, out into the world. He called several times, loud and long, hoping the receiver could ease his troubled mind.  
*Yes, yes! I'm coming Char...* an impatient voice snapped in his head. *Stop broadcasting so loud!*  
An air shimmer revealed the psychic's presence. Gradually, the shimmer merged into a solid form. Charizard blinked as the strong form of a Kadabra materialized in front of him. -Hey... Kadabra,- he murmured confusedly. -You evolved. Nice spoon.-  
*You evolved too,* Kadabra stroked his mustache. *Nice wings. Now, why'd you call? I have to get back to Jen soon, she knows when I'm gone too long.*  
-Thanks for being so sympathetic,- he chuckled again. -Anyway, I had a really weird dream and I can't get it out of my head.-  
*Hang on, let me get the details,* Kadabra aimed his spoon at Charizard. *Relax, I'm only gonna probe the dream, nothing else.*  
The fire type felt the quick mental sting of the probe rooting around. He tensed, but made an effort to remain calm. It was soon over, leaving him with the natural feeling of being violated. The psychic stroked his mustache again, thoughtfully this time. *Interesting dream...* he said. *I know the water is symbolic of death... for a fire type... the face is... drat!* He banged his spoon hand into the other. *I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I'm not a blasted ghost... All I can say is: watch out and guard Aliet well. Don't let it get under your hide.*  
-Thanks Kadabra,- Charizard yawned hugely. -Sorry,- he flushed. -I guess I'm getting sleepy.-  
Then I've done my job,* he bowed. See you around, Charizard. Take care.*  
With that, the psychic vanished back to his Trainer. The scene he left behind was greatly unchanged. Although, now, snores vibrated throughout the sleeping body as the boat chugged its way to Pallet Town, moonlight glinting on its bow.  
  
"Good, you have arrived promptly. You show much promise boy."  
"Yes, milady."  
"You shall be ready to receive the sacred fish soon, boy... Have you infiltrated them yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Their puny religion shall be crushed beneath our might. Be prepared for the operation this summer. Do you still have it?"  
"Yes."  
"Very good indeed. Hmm... are you sure you can get close enough?"  
"I will, you don't need to worry. I shall carry out the task."  
"Hah hah, you have much to offer us, boy. Good, good... Now, where is the victim for the ceremony?"  
  
Aliet was jerked out of a sound sleep by the blast of the ferry's whistle. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the crackling speaker blared. "All those wishing to disembark in Pallet Town, please do so now. Thank you and good day!"  
The Fire Master jumped up, whisking her cloak off of Charizard. He grunted in his sleep, ignoring the blasts of the whistle. "Come on you great lug!" she shouted affectionately in his ear. "Time to go!"  
He gave a dazed snort, blinking in the morning sun. Aliet swirled her cloak around her shoulders, doing up the clasp with deft ease. Her poke'mon heaved himself to his feet, yawning. She grabbed his arm, propelling the four-hundred-pound creature behind her.   
Pallet Town was a place where everyone knew each other. Nothing much happened around here, save the boats coming and going and poke'mon Trainers going to Professor Oak. The town's dock was swarmed with people waiting for the shipments and passengers the ferry brought. Ferry days were always interesting; Aliet remembered them herself. There was always mischief to be made in big crowds when no one could see a small girl. Smiling with reflections of younger days, she scanned the crowd. A familiar ponytail of reddish-brown hair stuck out as its owner watched the people exiting the ferry. She smiled and hauled Charizard along. Together, poke'mon and Trainer descended the slick ramp. Charizard's claws skidded slightly on the smooth steel. He yelped and caught himself on the railing, almost ripping the metal off its brackets. Aliet was forced to help him down to the solid wood on the dock. The brown haired woman began to worm her way through the crowd towards them, smiling. Aliet waved. "Mrs. Ketchum!" she called. "Mrs. Ketchum, we're over here!" 


	2. Two

Oops, forgot to explain something last chapter! - - means pokemon speech. And if anyone gets on my back about my character's relation to the annoying Hatkid, I will hunt you down and burn you. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter  
Two  
In which we meet Aliet's family and friends.  
  
Aliet rushed up to the woman, clearing a path through the crowd. Charizard followed, giving sheepish looks to those who had witnessed his embarrassing moment on the ramp. The woman embraced Aliet warmly, as if she hadn't seen the girl in years. "Oh it's so good to see you again, dear!" the woman exclaimed. As if noticing the big poke'mon for the first time, she cried, "Oh and you too Charizard! You haven't changed a bit!"  
He flushed. "We were only gone a month this time Mrs. Ketchum," Aliet said meekly. She paused, unsure of how to continue. "Did I keep you-know-who waiting?"  
"Oh he's eager to see you! He won't mind a bit longer."  
Aliet smiled. Her poke'mon butted Mrs. Ketchum in the shoulder, patiently reminding her he was still there. The woman laughed. "Here you go," she gave him a scratch behind his head knobs. He growled in pleasure.   
"Didn't I baby you enough last night?" Aliet hissed privately to him.   
He looked down, embarrassed. "Well, that's enough stalling," Mrs. Ketchum said in her usual bright tone. "We better get on home. Ash is waiting."  
They departed the docks in a group, crowd parting. Aliet hummed as she walked behind her foster mother. The girl had no family, not on Kanto, Jhoto or anywhere. She had been given to the Ketchums to raise by Professor Oak who had found her as a baby. Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum had brought her up as their own, sending her to the professor for schooling in poke'mon and the basics. Aliet had been an only child until seven years ago, when Ash had been born. She was eight and two years away from leaving on her poke'mon journey, an undertaking, which her adoptive parents had greatly supported her.   
Ash had been two when she'd left, four when she returned, qualified as a Master. Council status had been awarded a year later. She had been coming and going for two years now; searching for TM's for the professor and going to Council meetings. Ash regarded the young Master as a symbol of greatness, as the young often did. Yet, she was something to work towards, someone to be like, when he received his own license to Train.  
People waved to them as the group strolled down the dirt road. Judging by the basket in Mrs. Ketchum's hands, she had dropped by the market on the way to the docks. Even though Aliet was perfectly able to care for herself, the woman still felt protective of the child she had raised. Aliet understood that. She felt the same feelings for her poke'mon.   
They approached the Ketchums' house. Every time she came home, Aliet felt an unexplainable joy at seeing the old, two-story house again. The whole place never looked any different. Neat, clean, large flower garden on the side, many windows... Behind it, the mountains rose like hunched men, protecting the quaint structure. Forests marched up and down the slopes, an army of living green. As they walked closer, a small face peeked out of the front window. It was a mask of joy and excitement.  
Aliet smiled.  
The front door was ripped open as a slight youth dashed outside, unable to contain his excitement any longer. He ran unerringly towards Aliet, a broad smile on his face. The boy had messy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been combed all day. Large brown eyes sparkled with the childish glee of little kids. There were a few freckles made by the too much time in the sun forming "z's" on his cheeks. He only came up to Aliet's waist, being small for his age. He gave the girl a shy grin. "Hi 'Et..." he said slyly.  
"C'mere kiddo!" she laughed, kneeling down.   
Ash threw his little arms around her, giggling. "I missed you," he said abruptly.  
"Missed you too, kid," Aliet stood, letting her brother slip his hand in hers. Laughing, she allowed him to drag her into the house. Charizard stood outside, examining the flowers until he was needed. He lay down, idly blowing petals off their stems. "So," she breathed in the scent of home. "seen any poke'mon around here lately? Or did ya catch 'em all?"  
The little boy's eyes shone. "Yeah! I put it in a fishbowl! Come see! Come see!" he proceeded to drag her up the stairs.   
As they passed her room, Aliet suppressed the longing to go inside and flop down on her bed. You needed to do that every-once-in-a-while. It helped you relax. Ash's room looked like a combination of a war zone and a poke'mon merchandise shop. The boy had everything from a Snorlax beanbag to an official Poke'mon League hat. Seated on the youngster's desk was the fishbowl he'd mentioned. Swimming lazily inside, was a tiny Magikarp. Most people weren't allowed to have poke'mon until they received their license, but Magikarp were too harmless to injure anyone. "Oh Ash, its darling!" she exclaimed, crouching down for a better look.   
"I caught it in a creek," he said proudly. After a pause, he added, "You can have it 'Et..."  
"Oh thank you Ash," Aliet scooped up the little fishbowl. The water sloshed over her arm. "I'll put it in my room, okay?"  
He beamed. "Sure! Uh... can I come to Prof. Oak's with you later?"  
"Of course you can, L'lil Bro!"  
Before they could continue their conversation, Mrs. Ketchum called Ash downstairs for breakfast. Aliet scooped up the bowl in a deft movement, careful not to spill the water. The Magikarp swam furiously inside, afraid of the human girl. She ducked across the hall to her own room. With a sigh of pleasure, she reclined against her door. It was so good to finally be home! There was always a feeling you got when you came back from a long time away. It was one of those feelings you reveled in while it was still there.  
Her room had a lot of floor space, all the furniture pushed against the walls to give her poke'mon room to sleep when they wanted. A bed was beneath a large window, desk and chair adjacent to that. A dresser sat between them, pictures dominating the top of it along with a hairbrush and the odd hair-tie. Her round, braided rug covered most of the hardwood floor, giving comfort to the room. She made her way to her desk, glancing in her square mirror to check her braid. The Magikarp sloshed in its bowl as she set it down on the desk. Aliet hadn't wanted to offend Ash in any way by refusing his gift, but the Magikarp was a water type... What was she going to do with a water type? Shrugging, she flopped down on her bed, sighing softly. She closed her eyes. Her bed felt wonderful. After a moment, she opened them again.   
Her eyes rested on the pictures on her dresser. There were a lot of her and her poke'mon. Most of those had been taken while she wasn't looking, so her back was to the camera while whatever poke'mon she was with waved. She smiled at that. There was a large one of her and Charizard. The big fire type dominated the frame, draping his neck over her shoulder so she was holding his head. Three or four were of her and Ash at various ages. One came from a trip to Saffron when she had been six, another was the day Ash had come back from the hospital. Two came from her Battles with the Elite Four-Aliet had no idea who had taken them-and another from an appearance before the League.   
A small, almost forgotten photo caught her wandering attention. Aliet rose, picked it up and stared at the palm-sized thing. It was a man with dark, almost black, hair and light grey eyes. It was Ash's father. She frowned and turned it over.   
-Et!!!-   
She turned to the window. Charizard was looking up at her from the yard, a rather annoyed expression on his face. With some difficulty, she opened the window. "What?"  
-Can I go to Oak's yet?- there was a pleading note in his voice. -Everyone's waiting for me.-  
"Everyone including Scyther?" Aliet teased.  
He flushed.   
Aliet laughed at her first poke'mon's embarrassment. "Go on!" she called. "I'll be there in a little while. Just don't get too cozy with Scyther..." she winked. "If you know what I mean, big guy."  
With a few grumbles that even Aliet couldn't translate, Charizard took off for Oak's place. She shut her window and finally headed downstairs. Ash and his mom were in the kitchen, the boy at the table playing with a spoon and singing a cereal jingle while he "ate" his breakfast. The woman was making some coffee at the stove. Aliet wrinkled her nose involuntarily at the scent. She had never quite acquired the taste for coffee so many Trainers and normal people had. Tea was easier to pack-and make-on the road, thus making it her wake-up drink of choice. It was also useful for calming the nerves of frightened or injured things; such as herself and her team. The brew's medical purposes had made her poke'mon tea drinkers as well.  
Ash motioned her to sit at the table beside him. She held up a finger, indicating that she'd be there in a minute. Deftly, she opened a cabinet, pulling out a mug and her favorite flavor of tea that Mrs. Ketchum always had for her. It was sassafras, the kind from a tree that grew in the mountains around here. The hot water kettle was handed to her. Aliet looked up, blinking. "Thanks," she smiled.  
"Welcome," Mrs. Ketchum answered, taking her seat at the table as Aliet poured the hot water over a tea bag in the mug.  
The young Fire Master slid into the seat beside her brother, sipping the hot liquid. Steam curled around her head, forming halos in her bangs. They were all quiet for a while until Ash burst out with his question. "Did you bring me anything, 'Et?"   
She smiled, even though Mrs. Ketchum frowned at her son's behavior. I probably shouldn't give this to him, she thought slyly. But... She pulled the gift out of a pocket in her robes, handing it to him.   
"A poke'ball?" he asked, puzzled. Cautiously, he pushed the release button on the front, half-expecting something to come out. Instead, the ball opened to reveal a clock. As he peered at the small thing, a plastic Pidgey came out of the bottom like a Cuckoo, crowing the hour. He grinned. "Cool! Thanks 'Et!"  
"No problem Li'l Bro," Aliet smiled over the rim of her mug.   
Talk turned to what Master's team would win the Champion Team award this year. Aliet wasn't really interested; type-Trainers like herself rarely were even nominated. People liked teams with popular poke'mon, such as the Pikachu and most pink-colored poke'mon. Jess had been nominated once, mostly because of her Clefable, but she hadn't even come close to winning. Aliet found the whole thing stupid. One worked hard with their team, forming bonds, teaching new things and trying to make them the best team out there. She felt the award should be based on things like that, but that wasn't what the public cared about.   
A gentle tug on her robes caused the remorseful feelings to leave. "Can I go with you to the festival this summer, 'Et?" Ash asked bluntly.  
Aliet burst out laughing. "You'll have to ask your mom, Kiddo," she grinned. "It's all right from the Council view. Blaine is always complaining about how small the turnout is anyway."  
"Can I go Mom?" he pleaded. "Can I can I can I?"  
Mrs. Ketchum was quiet for a moment, thinking. After a while, she agreed. "Okay, I suppose it's all right. We'll see this summer, okay Ash?"  
"Yippee!" he danced around the table, waving his spoon and shouting. Aliet snuck up behind him and tackled him. The two rolled around on the ground until they had to sit down, laughing.  
  
The sun climbed to early afternoon, shining warmly down on the two humans making their way to Professor Oak's laboratory where Aliet's poke'mon were staying. Ash had fallen behind her, maybe because his stride was shorter, but Aliet could sense something else. "What's up?"  
He was quiet. Finally, he told her. "Gary's being mean again."  
Aliet arched her eyebrows thoughtfully. She hadn't known about this... Why would that kid have any reason to bother Ash? She knew Gary was stuck-up, and that he had been chosen to care for her poke'mon by Oak, a job that Ash had wanted. Maybe that was it. "Well," she began tactfully. "I'll have Growlithe bite him for you if he's really being evil around you. How's that?"   
This produced a giggle. "I wanna see Growlie again," he danced in circles around her happily. "You think he's gonna remember me, 'Et?" His hand slipped into hers.  
"Of course, Kiddo!" she grinned. "How could he not? You're so memorable."  
"What's that mean?"  
Aliet laughed gently and explained.   
The sun was drifting more towards the west as they started up the long path to Oak's actual lab. It wound through trees, shrubs and streams that the poke'mon researcher had set up as a personal garden. At least, that's what he had intended it to be. It ended up being a place for the hundreds of poke'mon he cared for to hang out with team members. The duo hadn't gone far past the gate before poke'mon of all kinds and ages became visible. Flying types soared overhead while the rumble of tunneling ground and rock types was felt. Water, Psychic, Electric and even a few Dragon types milled around, practicing and making idle conversation.   
A Charmeleon blocked their path, strong arms folded over its chest. Ash gave a little yelp, tumbling behind her. Aliet only chuckled, holding out her arms to the poke'mon. It gave a little cry of its own and gladly ran to her. -I missed ya 'Et,- the Charmeleon shouted. -What took you so long?-  
"I missed you to," she grinned. "I had to have a chat with Mrs. Ketchum, that's what took so long. Where's everyone else?"  
-Yeah, you think they wouldn't abandon a helpless girl,- Charmeleon grumbled. She released her Trainer and danced around her. -Hey 'Et?-  
Aliet was about to answer when the rest of her team bounded around the corner, Charizard included. They skidded to a halt, staring, then tackled her with happy cries. Aliet was knocked on her back by the force of their rush. She shoved the lot off, laughing, promising never to go to another meeting without this group. Her laughter dimmed as she counted them again. Growlithe, Ivysaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard... Where was Scyther? "Where's Scy, gang?" she asked, shifting Charmander in her arms. The baby giggled, nuzzling her. Oak had gotten the Charmander's egg from an abusive Trainer and had given him to Aliet to raise. The baby thought she was his mother. Growlithe had been given in the same way, but the rest-not counting Charizard-were captures.  
-That's what I was trying to tell you!- Charmeleon cried. She was a teenager by age-not level-and acted like it most of the time; being sassy, bad-mouthed, and intelligent. Charizard called her his "sister," mainly because she acted so much like him, so that's what the whole team considered her. -Scyther started limping all of the sudden so we took her to Oak.-  
-Oak, to Oak!- Growlithe barked from behind Aliet. He was comforting Ash, who looked very scared. The puppy wasn't the smartest in the world, but that would change with time. Like most Growlithe, he had a habit of repeating everything anyone ever said. -We take to Oak.-  
"Mm-k," she murmured, rocking her baby. "Let's go find her then."   
The group started up the path, watching out for other Trainers' poke'mon. Charmeleon bounded up beside her brother, chattering about how things had gone in his absence. Ivysaur and Growlithe walked beside Ash, their smaller size a comfort to the boy. They hadn't gone far when they reached Oak's lab. "Charizard, get the door," Aliet grunted. "Ash or someone, please. My hands are full."  
The boy darted forward and pushed Oak's front door open. A long hallway stretched out before them, with a high ceiling and checkerboard tile floor. "Oak?" Aliet called down the hall. "It's Aliet! Are you here?"  
A call from somewhere deep in the house/lab directed their search. Charizard hit his head a couple times on low doorframes, jarring words out of him. Aliet glared. The big fire type flushed. -Sorry,- he muttered.   
Finally, they found the right room. It was the one that served as a poke'mon center for local or passing Trainers. A man in with graying hair and an unkempt lab coat waved the group over to where he was standing. "Oh hello, Aliet!" he smiled at the girl. "I have some bad news regarding your Scyther, I'm afraid."  
Aliet felt fear clutch her heart. Charmander squirmed, feeling her fear. "What happened to her?"  
Oak waved her over. The fire Master approached the bed that Oak stood by. A green face looked up at her, large blue eyes sparkled for a moment before clouding indignantly. She lay on her stomach, which was the most comfortable position for a Scyther; her wings folded in their cases and taped to prevent their opening. Her deadly blades were at her sides, reminders that she was ready to fight to the death no matter what her condition. But what drew Aliet's attention was the bug type's foot. Her right foot was perfectly fine, but the left was swathed in gaze bandages. "Hey girl," Aliet sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened to you?"  
-You were gone for a long time,- she murmured in her silky voice. Only male Scythers had the rough shriek many people heard. -The brat Oak picked to watch us didn't notice when I cut my foot practicing. It got infected.- Scyther lifted her head to look at her teammates. -But I'm fine now. And why are they so surprised!- her voice was angry now. -Haven't they ever seen me lying down before? Do I look THAT helpless?-  
The fire Master put a hand comfortingly on the bug's shoulder. "They're only concerned about you, Scy," she kept her tone low and soothing. Then, on a second thought, she leaned in to whisper in Scyther's ear. "Especially Charizard..."  
This produced a soft laugh from her. Oak had moved in, concerned about Aliet for some strange reason. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. So many people had advice about Scythers. It was another popular myth that every Scyther could not tolerate the color red. Being a Fslam, red was Aliet's main color of dress. She had discovered, through her own poke'mon, that "non-precious blade metals" feared red, while "precious blade metals" had no problem with it. Aliet's Scyther was a "Silver'dBlade," as she called herself, and thus did not fear red. The fire Master turned to Oak and carefully explained all this to him. "Ah, interesting! I have never documented this before!" the old man fairly danced with excitement. "But how do you tell?"  
Hearing this, Scyther raised one of her blades for inspection. Aliet pointed to the tiny flecks of silver scattered throughout the steel-looking blade. "Gild'dBlades have gold flecks, Silver'dBlades, like Scyther here, have silver, and Bronze'dBlades have, well," Aliet grinned. "You can probably guess what they have. Gold, silver and bronze are the only colors that we fire trainers can afford to train without sacrificing ourselves or our dignity."  
She hadn't noticed she'd gone off on one of her tangents, or that Oak was busy scribbling a note. The only thing that really brought her back was the fact that Charmander had chosen that moment to try and blow a spit bubble in her face. Aliet grimaced, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Ick..." she stuck her tongue out to emphasize her point. "Yeah, great baby."   
Ash giggled. "Char's a baby!" he smiled, patting Growlithe on the head. It finally clicked that Gary had messed up. He shouted, jumping up with happiness. "He messed up! He messed up!"  
Confused, all heads turned to him. -What is he talking about?- Scyther craned her neck around to try and face the speaker. -Who?-  
"Who messed up?" Aliet screwed up her eyebrows.   
Blush crept into the boy's cheeks. "Gary. He's not perfect after all..." he finished slyly.   
"Of course not," Oak smiled, cutting past Aliet. "Now, Aliet, if you will join me in the lab, I would love your help with this new theory on Scythers."  
The fire Master rolled her eyes and trouped after him. "Be good you guys," she called over her shoulder. "C'mon L'il Bro. You make sure I don't leave anything out." 


	3. Three

This is a long story... (Goes off to find caffeine) Review with questions peoples!  
  
Chapter  
Three  
In which the poke'mon have a discussion on humans and Aliet has a dream.  
  
The humans left the poke'mon alone. Scyther shifted uncomfortably. -Could I get some help here?- she demanded. -I would like to be able to speak when I CAN SEE YOU GUYS!-  
Charizard moved to help her up. He hiked her to her feet, lifting her easily into the air and setting her down on the tiled floor. The fire type ignored her shouts of, -WATCH THE FOOT!-. She leaned on him, knowing he secretly enjoyed it. Who's the crafty one? she thought. Scyther is. Oh yeah.  
-All right,- Charmeleon said briskly. -I'm bored in this stupid lab. I say we go outside.-  
-Outside! Outside!- Growlithe darted around, barking, with his pink tongue hanging out. -We go outside!-  
The team moved outside, drinking in the warm sunlight. Other poke'mon moved aside, and they sidestepped others. There was a certain degree of respect given to other poke'mon, even if their level was lower than yours. The group finally found a clear spot to stake out under a blossoming cherry tree. Ivysaur inhaled deeply, loving the sweet scent. -I wish there were cherries out...- she murmured. -That would make today perfect.-  
-Right...- Charizard muttered. He never understood the grass type. He yawned, stretched and curled up beside the tree trunk, feeling the sun across his hide. -Mmmm... This is the life. No work, just eat and sleep.-  
-And turn into a Snorlax,- Scyther teased.   
-Although in your case,- Charmeleon stared at him. -I think it's too late.-  
Charizard cuffed her over the head with his tail. She snickered. -So,- Ivysaur came back from her daydream. -What was the big deal with the Council this time?-  
-Nothing much,- he muttered. -They just wanted 'Et to check on this Jha'ik convert.-  
Charmeleon snorted, folding her arms over her chest. -Can't trust them. Did she let him in?-  
He nodded, and she had to bite back the words that came to her. -'Et thought he seemed reliable enough,- Charizard yawned. -Just a kid, with only this little Shelder thing. No threat to Fslam.-  
Scyther frowned, avoiding the fire types' gazes. -I thought Shelder was used a stone to evolve...- she murmured. -And Waterstone is cyanide to fire types.-  
-The kid's an idiot,- the big fire type settled his head nonchalantly onto his foreclaws. -I don't even think he knows what a Waterstone is.- He chuckled to himself. -He got scared when I yawned.-  
-Jumpy little guy,- Ivysaur commented.   
The others nodded. -I still don't like it,- Scyther muttered. Her eyes rolled heavenward and she lifted her blades to the sky. -May the Rainbow Bird watch over the fool who lets Fire's-bane into that group of humans.-   
Ivysaur and Growlithe giggled at the bug's theatrics. Scyther dipped her head in a bow, now half-smiling. She was serious about her concerns though. Anyone could see it in her face and nearly invisible, jerking head moments. Charizard sat up and moved nearer to her, trying to calm her down. -What's wrong?- he asked gently.   
-I don't know,- she shook her head. -It just feels like this is wrong, in all senses.-  
Charmeleon snickered. -That's just because you've been hanging around with fire types for so long,- the fire type cracked a grin, canine teeth flashing in the sunlight.   
It was true. Scyther had been around the group longer than ever Charizard could remember. She wasn't Aliet's first, but she was the close second. But truth did little to comfort the bug now. She was fixated on making her point clear. -Stop laughing!- she snapped. Her blades swung up, silver specks throwing spots of reflective light all over the grass. -Listen to me! It isn't right and you can believe me if you want, or you can ignore me! I don't care which!- Scyther attempted to stand, but was foiled by her injured foot. She crumpled to the grass, yelping in pain and spoiling her fight stance.   
The others were at her side quickly. -Move and let me breathe!- the bug demanded. When they didn't budge, she swatted at them with her blades. Now they jumped out of the way, shouting. When Ivysaur tried to wrap her vines around her, they were almost sliced to ribbons.   
-Scyther,- Charizard tried gently. -I'm just gonna help you up... that okay with you?-  
She paused, debating it in her head. -Fine...- she grunted. Her deep blue eyes reverted to the ground in embarrassment as he hiked her into a sitting position. She refused the gaze of everyone, although the flush in her cheeks was obvious.   
Ivysaur and Charmeleon exchanged a knowing look. Ah, spring, the grass type thought, studying Scyther and Charizard's stances carefully. The season of love comes so very fast... heh.  
She's so beautiful when she's angry... the thought drifted through Charizard's head again. He wished she felt the same way. Maybe she did. But with Scyther, it was nearly impossible to tell. As far as he could tell, she was angry that he'd helped. He sighed and curled up again, head up this time, more alert. Charmeleon sensed his distress and moved to his side, leaning on him. She could feel his quick heart rate. The smaller fire type sighed herself, cursing inwardly. It was going to be a long time before that psycho female warmed up to the big lug she was using as a pillow.  
As they talked, the sun sank low. No one had really realized that Aliet had been gone for hours, or how late it had gotten. No one except Ivysaur, who had dozed off several times and had been shaken until she woke up. At length, they got up-Charizard carrying a drowsy Scyther-making their way back to the house. Oak let them leave when their Trainer was home. It was pleasant out this evening, being not too hot or too cool. Little kids gawked at the sight of all the poke'mon strutting down the street as if they owned the town. The team usually loved to see the looks on their faces if they flamed or flexed. But tonight, they just wanted to get home as soon as they could. By the time they reached the house, Scyther was all but asleep, as was Ivysaur.   
Aliet met them at the door. She smiled. "Good evening strangers," she joked. Then she sobered up when Scyther was set down. The bug leaned heavily on one foot, swaying. "Scy? You doing okay?"  
Scyther managed to wake up enough to form a slurry reply. -Fine... I just need some sleep. Don't know why...- Her eyelids threatened to close. The group caught her as she threatened to topple over again.   
"You've had a rather exciting day," Aliet moved to the side, allowing them to go past her and up the stairs to her room. "Plus you're injured."  
-Save the talk, 'Et,- Charmeleon called down. -Scy just conked out. I don't think she's gonna wake up for a week.-  
Aliet groaned. "I'll be right up!" she called up at the thumping sounds coming from her room. "Just wait a minute!" She ran into the kitchen and dug through the cabinets. Finally she found a deep bowl among the mixing and soup bowls. She stood up quickly, hitting her head on the slight overhang of the countertop. The girl fell backwards, hitting her back on the kitchen table. Ignoring the pain, she rose and filled the bowl with cool water, grabbed a towel and dashed back the way she'd come, cautious not to spill too much water.   
She struggled with the door to her room for about half a minute before Ivysaur had the presence of mind to open the thing. "Thanks," she grunted and set the bowl on the desk beside the Magikarp.   
-What's that for?- Charmeleon asked from her perch on the back of the desk chair.  
"In case Scyther really does want to sleep for a week," Aliet knelt beside the bug, who was curled-up and asleep on her rug, a beach towel pulled over her like a blanket. She stroked Scyther's chin gently. She looked like a baby again... "If she does, then she'll wake up with a whopper headache; if I know my Scy."  
Charizard nodded drowsily. -You know her,- he lay down curled around Scyther, head resting on his foreclaws again.   
-Can't let her get overexcited,- Ivysaur agreed, sprawled out on Aliet's bed. -Wonder why.-  
-Bug thing,- suggested Charmeleon dismissively. -C'mon 'Et! I'm hungry!- She jumped off the chair and scrambled up onto her Trainer's shoulder.   
-Hungry! Hungry!- Growlithe barked until Aliet shushed him.  
She took the small group downstairs again, and started scrounging up food. It wasn't until Charmander's squeal of delight alerted her that Aliet was even aware that food had been left out for her guys. There was turkey for the elder Char duo and Growlithe, salad for Ivysaur, and lastly, ground hamburger meat for her baby-who wasn't quite used to larger chunks of meat yet. Aliet divided up the turkey, asking Charmeleon to take her brother's share up to him, and set Ivysaur's salad on the floor for her. By the time she got to feed Charmander, Ash was already asleep, Mrs. Ketchum was getting ready for bed, and storm clouds were gathering on the nearly black horizon.   
She washed the dishes from her team, pausing to stare out at the few stars that were left. It felt a lot later than it was. "The life of a Trainer," she murmured, and dried the salad dish.   
No moonlight came in when she turned out the lights. Climbing the stairs, she was forced to rely on her drowsy baby's tail. Her room was lit in the same manner. The fires danced as the chars slept, unaware of her presence, throwing ghostly shadows across the walls. Aliet placed Charmander on her pillow and changed for bed. When at last she sank beneath the blankets, the Fslam was asleep instantly and gratefully. The skies opened up, pouring down rain and lightning onto the little house, but the occupants were sound asleep, and oblivious to everything but their dreams.  
Outside, the lightning lit up a grinning face in the shadows outside the window.  
  
Sweat rolled down her face in cold rivulets. Her heart pounded furiously in her ears as fear pulsed through her. The dagger finally halted inches from her chest. The crone above her spoke in harsh tones to someone she couldn't see. With a start, she realized it was Charizard. The grotesque face moved away, bargaining with him about something. Water rushed into the room, drowning everyone except the old woman. The woman cackled manically until everything subsided into darkness...  
  
The magic pressure built up in the room to a level almost too intense to bear. She felt Arcanine against her leg, absorbing and spreading out the power that rolled from her lips. The star inscribed outside the square she stood on shaped the massive volume of magic, binding it so it had no escape from those who brought it to life. There were other voices harmonizing with her alto, and wrapped throughout the verse was a high-pitched trill that never seemed to fade. Fire sprang up, dancing and separating into living shapes. The trill increased, forcing her to look up at the towering figure. The firebird spread its wings, seeming to encompass the whole world...  
  
Another volley of dark energies blasted towards the already weakened shield before her. It shattered, allowing some of the energy to contact her legs. She cried out in agony, but the book in her arms scattered the darkness before any permanent damage could be done. The figure at the other end of the room paused, breathing heavily. "Bind your wounds, Fire Brat," it cackled. "I need a challenge." The ending had a nasty note.   
She was reluctant to comply, even though the gashes screamed in pain every time she twitched. Finally, she ripped the ragged edges off her gown and bound them tightly. Her hands came away, coated in her own dark, red blood...  
  
Aliet jerked awake, shivering and breathing fast. Her heart raced and sweat dripped into her eyes. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. It was still night; about three AM by her clock. She lay down, calmer now, staring up at her ceiling. Those were far from normal dreams she had watched. It seemed as if one day, they would... She lost the thought abruptly and a new one came. Warnings... Eatusur was said to ask Shie for messengers to bring dreams to those in great danger. Her heart skipped a beat, then settled back into a calm rhythm.   
She slipped out of bed, almost wincing as her legs touched the carpet. That last dream had been the most real. She swore she could feel the blood actually running down her...  
The girl shuddered and stopped thinking for a moment. She opened her window; listening to the drip, drip of the water off the plants in the garden. A clean, fresh scent of the earth after a rainstorm wafted up to her. Aliet inhaled it deeply. It was calming... as was the sight of the constellation "Eatusur's Bridge" above her. It was said that the long, sparkling band of stars was the path the fire god had taken after the war with Shietaor. The old tales told of the great fight in incredible detail. The star bridge led to Eatusur's Island, some said. She stretched, yawning. A new smell drifted on the wind. It was the scent that always foretold thunder. Aliet closed the window, pulling the curtain. She took a deep breath, sliding back into bed. The warmth welcomed her back. She shivered once, before drifting off again. 


	4. Four

DOOOM!! HAHAHAHAH! E-N way, here's some more. Again, I own everything in here that Nintendo doesn't so NO STEALING DAMNIT!  
  
Chapter   
Four  
In which summer comes, and a spell is woven.  
  
Her fingers fumbled with the latch on the back of the Firestone chain. It was so a'sjoking hard to get the clasp done up with her complicated braid. There was a single one down the center, with small loops of braids tucked up into the top of it. They were held in place with Firestone clips that had been presents from Blaine. Aliet grunted, still desperately trying to do it up. Hands came up from behind and deftly locked it in place. She sighed in relief. "Thanks Charmeleon," she muttered, casting about for her cloak.   
-No problem,- the fire type paused. -Your cloak's on the chair, 'Et.-  
Again, she thanked the poke'mon and swirled the cloak about her shoulders. This was one clasp she could lock. It was a large piece of Firestone with a hooky thing underneath. She was dressed in her finest red robes and cleanest cloak. Her sandals were polished and... well, they just looked better than usual. She sighed. "Only once do I ever get this dressed up," she muttered, watching her reflection in the mirror. "Not even for birthdays..."  
Charizard snorted in mirth. -That isn't even dressed up,- he grinned. -Just wait until some male human decides you're the prettiest little flame he's ever seen.-  
-Yeah, and you two fall madly in love,- Charmeleon continued teasingly.  
-And get married in the temple with hundreds of people watching and loud music and dancing and food and fire,- Ivysaur giggled.  
-Then comes the kiss...- Scyther added.  
-And the happy tears...-  
-And the romantic evening...-  
-And passionate honeymoon...-  
-And the baby...-  
"And if you continue, you'll find a pillow in each of your faces," Aliet finished irritably. She wasn't in any mood to listen to their banter. "We need to leave," she glanced at the clock. "if we're gonna get there by noon."  
Charizard rose, flashing Scyther a smile and a wave before squeezing out the door. The bug blushed, smiling back bashfully. Aliet shook her head. Another problem to worry about. Fleetingly, she wondered if bug and fire genes could mix. She pushed the thought away and turned to her younger chars. "Okay guys, time to go."  
Charmeleon darted out of the room, while Charmander climbed onto her shoulders. "Be good you two," her eyes narrowed at Scyther and Ivysaur. "I should be back late tonight, so watch Growlithe for me." She turned to go.  
-Miss you already 'Et!- Scyther chuckled.   
-She's not the one you miss, Scy,- Aliet heard Ivysaur say slyly. There was a shriek as a pillow flew and then Aliet closed the door.   
She met Ash at the bottom of the stairs, in the middle of a stream of rules from his mother. She stood patiently, waiting for her to finish, then whisked her brother off outside. It was a hot day. Dust flew up from their footsteps on the road. No rain had come for days, and now drought was feared in the small town. The dust was so bad, that Aliet pulled up part pf her cloak over her mouth, making sure Ash did the same with his shirt. Charmeleon coughed until Charizard placed her on his shoulders, which were much higher than the dust level. Aliet jumped up to deposit Charmander there as well.   
After much coughing and dirt, the group reached the docks. People and muscular Machops, Machokes and Machamps waved to Aliet and her team, then returned to their work. Boxes were hefted, packed and loaded on ships bound for other ports. Unloaded crates were being shifted to trucks, which drove their shipments to the local markets. Ash was mesmerized by the activity. Aliet calmly hauled him over to the edge and tossed a poke'ball into the water.  
It released the poke'mon and flew back to her hand, metal making a loud slap against her skin. The water type swimming peacefully in the gentle surf wasn't Aliet's. Fslam rules forbade it. But for the long journey across the sea to Fuchsia City, a water type was the best choice. "Hello Lapras," she called out to Oak's privately owned poke'mon. She was only borrowing it for a while. "Your Trainer let me borrow you for a bit, that okay?"  
  
Aliet blinked, surprised. She had heard a few stories about higher-level Laprases' small psychic talents. Although, it was different to witness one in person. Also, she had heard about Oak's experiments with breeding Laprases with stronger psychic traits to make a Lapras that had as much psychic talent as a high-level Alakazam. The voice this Lapras had used was undeniably female, so Aliet addressed her as such. "We're bound for Fuchsia, Lapras," she carefully slid from the dock, down to the poke'mon's shell-like back. Her legs wrapped around one of the horns that stuck out; she reached up to help Ash, Charmeleon and Charmander down. Charizard wheeled above them, gliding on the shrunken air thermals above the water. He was miffed that his trainer had chosen a water type to ride over him, her first. -I'd be faster than that lump of scales!- he shouted down.  
Lapras looked up. I would enjoy watching you attempt to swim at my pace, fire type, her voice had a light, even tone; like someone who's talking to an irritating child.   
-And I would love to see you fly,- he retorted.  
Lapras merely chuckled before moving swiftly out into the open waters of the small cove that was Pallet's port. The water was relatively calm, due to the heat of the day. Charmeleon perched on Lapras's head, singing a tune she'd heard from one of the sailors. Most of the words weren't very appropriate for the young ears, but she wisely edited them out. She swung her arms around, holding on with her tail, like she was conducting a choir of seamen. Charmander giggled, joining in with his own gestures and slurred baby talk. Aliet held him firmly, not wanting him to fall to his death in the water below them.   
Hours passed, sending shadows moving slowly across their faces. Eventually, Charizard grew bored with flying and crouched on Lapras as well. The water type floundered a bit, but kept going strong. "I'm bored, 'Et..." Ash muttered.  
"Wanna story?" the Fslam asked, playing with Charmander's toe claws.   
"Sure! Tell one 'bout..." he paused, thinking hard. "About Moltres!"  
She thought for a moment, bringing back the image of the stars forming the Fslam constellation. "Here's one about war," she said slowly. "It's a legend, so that doesn't have to mean its true. To understand the story, there are some words you need to know. 'Shietaor,' which means, 'destroyer of life and hope' and 'Eatusur' which means, 'giver of life and hope'... basically Moltres. The last one is 'Shie'," she pronounced it "Shee-ae." "Shie is the Poke'God of ghosts, and Eatusur's ally.  
"This story takes place when the world was young. When Eatusur made its part of the world, it gave its people their souls from the sun. The other Gods made their peoples' souls from various other things in their elements; such as, glaciers, trees, rocks, etc. Now, back then, Shietaor was nothing more than a simple troublemaking sprite whom the Gods frowned upon. They did not give it a soul that would ascend into the higher plane. This angered Shietaor. So, it used the powers of its being to steal a soul from each element, making it a false god with all the powers of the Gods to use against them. The anger and hate of Shietaor turned the light souls to dark-thus creating its own type, Dark. And thus creating evil souls for its minions.   
"Eager to test its power, Shietaor attacked the Gods. They, being proud and mighty deities, attacked back. One by one. No God fought beside another, as they each wanted to prove their vast power to the others. Also, they knew that the destruction of Shietaor would mean the destruction of the world they had worked so hard to create. Alone, they were defeated, and each raced back to their sacred Islands to recuperate their powers and attempt an attack as one. Eatusur was severely injured by the water that Shietaor had poured on its flames of life and was unable to make the journey home alone. The last God left to fight had been Shie, and, seeing the firebird's condition, had helped it to fly home with its ghost power. The path they left across the sky, called Eatusur's Bridge, is dotted with red and yellow-white stars that are said to be the drops of Eatusur's blood and the gathering of ghost energies.  
"As a result, Shie and Eatusur became the first of the allied Gods. The others bonded together and finally, they all attacked Shietaor. A fierce, angry battle came forth, blasting debris and creating many new landforms on the flat world. Eventually, the power of the light drove Dark beneath the ground, creating a lower plane for evil souls. Shietaor resides there even today, stretching out the tentacles of darkness to this world, not stopping until servants of the light drive them back to whence they came."  
As she finished, Charizard nodded approvingly. Ash was gazing at her in rapt admiration and she could almost see the gears turning in his head. -That was great, 'Et!- Charmeleon shouted wildly. -Where'd ya learn it from?-  
"I memorized that out of the Book of Fslam," she said with a shrug. "I don't have much else to do at night."  
Lapras suggested.  
"I wanna meet Shee!" Ash called out, almost jumping in the air. "I wanna meet one!"  
"Shie," Aliet corrected gently. "is a Poke'God. But there are human ghost Trainers called Shie."  
"Wow! Can I meet one of them? Huh? Can I?"  
Aliet looked up at the sky. A few clouds had gathered, shedding shade over the group. There was nothing but water for miles around, she noted with a shudder. All fire trainers had a slight case of hydrophobia, but Aliet seemed to have it worse than her fellows. She had considered going to counseling for it, but she knew her fire training was to blame and it wouldn't get better unless she switched types, which wasn't about to happen. "There are so few of them left," she practically recited. "that they're about as rare as a Fslami."  
"What's a Fasalami?"  
"They're an ancient fire people who had special powers."  
"Why?"  
"Because they had Fslami Blood."  
"They had salamis in their blood? Eew..."  
"No... If you were a Fslami, Li'l Bro, then you could set things on fire just by looking at them."  
"Neat! How come they're rare?"  
"Because they're all dead now."  
The boy paused to consider this for a while. "Why?"  
She smiled sadly at him. "Because after the water people were created, they didn't like the Fslami's power so they decided to kill them all with a war. The Fslami needed help, so they converted people of other races to help. They called them Fslam."  
"Like you?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
Their shadows, had, by now, vanished beneath them, signaling that noon was upon them. Aliet began to worry whether or not they would make it before the ceremony started. As a Senior Council member, it was one of her responsibilities to attend and perform the ceremonies that were required of the Council to protect their people. Lapras seemed to sense her worry and sped up, throwing them all backwards. Charmeleon went spinning off the water type's head, landing on top of Charmander who squealed in shock. Aliet held tightly to her team and her brother while gripping the spike with her legs grimly. Charizard, who had been half asleep, was flung backwards, almost landing in the churning wake. His instincts were the only things that saved him in time. Instantly, the big wings snapped open, sending him sailing into the air above the group, rather than down into the deadly water.   
-Thanks for the warning!- he snapped, clacking his jaws in anger. -I might have died!-  
Lapras said sarcastically.   
-You probably want all of us fire types dead!-  
The water type looked over her shoulder at him.   
He paused, gliding forward to face her while flying backwards. -Because...- he trailed off, thinking. -Because water types hate fire types.-  
Lapras threw her head back in a trilling laugh. Aliet smiled at her briefly. Not many, save her, the Council and her team, took Charizard's anger so well. I don't hate that one who was sitting on my head, or the baby asleep in your trainer's lap. So why would I hate you... though you are quite silly.  
A bit shaken by her answer, Charizard flew off a few hundred yards before coming back. -Fuchsia's a few miles ahead,- he grunted. -You should be there in a few minutes.-  
Aliet waved to him comfortingly. "Thanks big guy!"  
Her first only snorted a blast of smoke before soaring up on a thermal. Aliet watched him go, shaking her head worriedly.  
  
"Their precious festival is today... Is everything ready, Boy?"  
"Yes, Lady. The powder is in place for the Council to... discover."  
"Your humor is not welcome in a situation such as this!"  
"My apologies, Lady."  
"You are forgiven. If all goes well tonight, the Fslam will be without a Council, a perfect opportunity for us annihilate them once and for all."  
"We must continue the work of our ancestors, Lady."  
"You learn well. Now go before the Festival begins! I need you there so I may witness our proud triumph against the demons of Moltres!"  
"Yes, Lady."  
  
The sounds of music, human laughter, shouts, screams and white noise floated blazingly over the once-quiet plain of the Safari Zone. Stalls decorated in reds, oranges and yellows covered a circular area, a battlefield dominating the center. Smells of food, humans, dust, heat and the spicy odor that always accompanied fire types blended together with the nearly overpowering scent of wood smoke.   
It was the Summer Solstice, the Festival of Eatusur: the most sacred of days to the Fslam and their ancestors, the Fslami.  
Ash clung tightly to Aliet's hand, overwhelmed by the activity. She sighed. "Hey, Kiddo?" she knelt down to his level, holding out some money. "Your mom gave me this for you. The games are free, but you have to buy the food. Don't fill up too much; remember there's a feast after the ceremony. Also, you can play with other kids or watch a few Battles. I'm sending Charmeleon with you so you don't get into any trouble with some of the Trainers around here." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Go off and have some fun! I'll see you later."  
"Kay," he smiled. "C'mon Charmeleon!" He ran off in the direction of the food stalls. Charmeleon moved off in a slow jog after her charge, promising to be back before the ceremony.   
Aliet rose, collecting Charmander in her arms and Charizard fell into step behind her. Their eyes scanned the broad expanse of humanity and tents, looking for the tall pavilion that marked the Council meeting place. Finally, after winding through crowds and irritable vendors, they found it.   
Blaine's Magmar ushered them in with a wave of its hand. It waved at Charizard before ducking in behind them and closing the tent flap with a spare guy rope. Inside the cool dimness of the tent, a large, collapsible table had been set up for the Council meeting. It was always folded up a few minutes afterwards, due to their need to practice the spellsay. Blaine sat in his chair, which had been moved especially for him from the Hall. He claimed it helped with the arthritis in his back. A Rhydon was crouched behind him, ready to assist its master as necessary. Brad sat in her chair, stroking his beloved Flareon, but he jumped and moved at the bigger fire type's snarl. "Hello Blaine!" she called in a more cheerful tone. "How's life?"  
"The turnout this year is incredible!" he cried. "Its one of the best in..." he paused, thinking hard. "Well, a long time. And I owe it to my Council!"  
Sheila smiled fondly at the old man. Her feet were planted on the table, causing it to rock whenever she moved her feet. "Good. Can we get on to the practice now? I wanna hear ya sing, Blaine."  
He grimaced, as did the rest of the Council. Everyone knew Blaine had an awful singing voice. His speaking voice wasn't the greatest either. "I think I'll leave the singing to the people who can actually do it," he muttered, shaking his bald head. This produced a laugh from the assembled. "But, shall we begin? I need my strength for the actual thing..."  
The Council snickered again. Blaine climbed Cinnibar Volcano practically everyday to train Magmar and was in the peak of health; except for his back, which he took pain medication for. They all stood and helped to put away the table. Next, they formed up, all in a line behind Blaine. They would practice until sunset, then do the real thing before every Fslam in Kanto.   
  
Charmeleon crunched into a bit of something spicy being served at the latest stand Ash had visited. It tingled across her tongue and stimulated the fire at the back of her throat. She almost drooled, but then caught sight of her charge gagging at the spice and begging the vendor for water. The fire type covered a laugh, then threw the boy an apologetic look before scooping up the piece he'd dropped.   
This time, she did drool.  
Ash stared at her for a long time. Her head was cocked to one side and drool was dripping out her mouth. "Eew," he declared finally. "I wanna see some battles now!"  
Charmeleon found herself dragged over towards the battlefields. Her butt hit a rock and she cursed loudly. The boy looked back at her. "Oops," was all he said, but let her go. Now she walked beside him, humming softly to herself. Maybe there would be a Charmeleon battling. Preferably a male. One with big muscles and a thick tail... She almost drooled again. There was dust all over the ground, dulling her bright hide. She growled. There was no way any attractive male would notice her with dust all over her. Plus, she wasn't even walking with anyone of status. That would certainly hurt her chances...  
She blinked. She could have sworn she'd seen... there it was again! A flash of red and white hide amidst a sea of humans. She took a deep sniff and could just barely detect the slight cinnamon scent that always clung to Chars. It got stronger as they neared the battlefield. She strained her eyesight and-saw a female Charmeleon saunter along beside a trainer who was barely eleven. Charmeleon groaned softly to herself. -Oh well,- she muttered.   
They finally reached the battlefield. She ushered the boy along the crowded stands, making him hurry to find a good seat before the first match began. Ash stumbled along behind her. He was beginning to wonder if they would ever find a seat when, the fire type he was trailing flopped down into one and began cheering excitedly. Bewildered, he sat next to her, clapping softly. "A tad overwhelming, isn't it?" someone asked beside him. He turned to see a redheaded boy peering curiously at him. "I mean, they tell you that you have to be here, then they let you wander around with all these Masters without a clue as to what's up and who's who."  
He nodded slowly.   
"What rank are you, by the way?" Redhead asked. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but you look a little young to have a Charmeleon."  
"No," he responded politely. "She's baby-sitting me for my sister."  
"Ah, I see."  
A trumpet blast rang across the cleared area, silencing the crowd. Two trainers, men in their early twenties, strode out into the Trainer boxes. One was short and thin while the other was on the taller side and a bit stocky with a double chin. The short man had a strange, three stripe mark under his eye while the taller had one that resembled tails. Redhead whistled through his teeth. "An Arcanine and a Vulpix Trainer..."   
"How can you tell?"  
"The marks under their eyes," Redhead explained in a teacher-like manner. "Traditionally, it's supposed to be tattooed there, but for today, it's just paint. The one with three marks represents the stripes on Growlithe and Arcanine, while the tail marks are for the tails of Vulpix and Ninetails."  
Ash was amazed. "Wow... you're smart," he held out his hand like his mom had taught him. "I'm Ash."  
"Thomas," the boy shook his hand. "I just became a Fslam this spring."  
"Wow, and you learned all that? Cool!"  
The other boy was silent a long time. Then, the short man flung a poke'ball into the arena, white light releasing a howling dogform. The other copied his movement. Out of his emerged a Vulpix.   
The Growlithe charged first, a blast of fire riding the wind current before it. The Vulpix held its ground, eyes glowing as it charged its power. Suddenly, the little fox launched a potent Fire Spin, catching its opponent totally off guard. The Growlithe howled as the fire swallowed it up. Being a fire type, it emerged with merely scorched fur and burned ears. Now, it launched its own Fire Spin, but the Vulpix dodged, easily evading the white-hot tornado. The crowd was cheering on the Vulpix, who seemed to be the easy winner.   
Now the Vulpix made a surprising move. As fast as it could, it burrowed underground, taking advantage of the Growlithe's weakness against Ground/Rock moves. The fire pup ran around barking, as if trying to locate its adversary. It didn't have any luck. The Vulpix suddenly exploded from beneath it, flinging it across the out-of-bounds line and winning the match.   
The humans recalled their poke'mon and threw two new balls. "Two-on-Two," Thomas whispered to Ash. "Whoever wins this either starts a new round or goes on. The champ gets honors from the 6 Council themselves."  
Ash almost answered, but the Trainers' poke'mon were already attacking. This time it was an Arcanine verses a Ninetails. The firedog was more agile than the Ninetails, but the fox was still the favorite to win.   
The Arcanine made the first move, blasting a Flamethrower. The Ninetails stood calmly, allowing the fire to hit it full-force. Its cries were drowned out by the roar of the crowd. When the fire died, the Ninetails still stood proud, singed fur giving it an evil look. It concentrated, eyes glowing weirdly in the bright sunlight of the battlefield. After a moment, a beam of purplish energy launched itself from the fox, hitting the Arcanine straight in the head.   
It howled in surprise. It whirled around, attacking everything in sight. Completely confused, it even went so far as to attack itself, burning its fur and biting its tail. The Ninetails watched amusedly, tails swishing from side to side. Everyone knew it was biding its time, waiting for the firedog to tire out before finishing it off. The blast came as no shock, felling the firedog in one blast.  
The crowd went wild. Those who had bet on the outcome cheered, slapped hands, pounded their comrades' backs, or hugged. Ash just watched silently, as did the redhead boy. "Such beauty, fire is," Thomas murmured. "I just don't understand why... why we have to..." Before Ash could ask him about it, he rose and stalked off, head hung low.   
-What's he got ta do that's got him so down?- Charmeleon asked herself. But her attention was distracted by a large, male Charmeleon striding out onto the battlefield with his Trainer.   
  
-'ET!?- the teenage fire type yelled into the crowd of Council members. -'Et, where are you!?-  
"Over here!" Aliet called, waving her arms. Beneath her eye, painted in bright red, was the Char Crest. The tail-like symbol stretched from the far corner of her right eye to the bridge of her nose. She stood between Blaine and Scott, Brad beside her. There was a discrepancy as to whether the Senior Council member was the thin Char Master or the stocky Flareon Master. Most everyone felt it was Aliet but no one really knew for sure whom had one that day he had challenged her for seniority. Aliet had been the favorite to win, but she had told her fellow Council members that something didn't feel right with her Chars that day. And there had been. Although a normally fierce adversary, Charizard had been lethargic and almost clumsy in his movements. The Char Trainer had credited that condition to a flu, even though some felt it had been a deliberate attempt on Brad's part. After five grueling hours of straight one-on-one battling, Blaine had declared the match a tie, due to the battling poke'mons' conditions.   
Charmeleon scooted into place between Charizard and Charmander who stood behind their Trainer like their fellows. She peered around her brother to growl and make faces at Brad's Flareon who simply ignored her. She was about to flame at it when Charizard swung his head down to investigate. -Hey, big bro...- Charmeleon grinned sheepishly.   
-Let's have none of that,- he snorted smoke in her face. -After all, this is the Festival. We have no reason to burn that stupid Eon.-  
-But you deserve to be mad at it!- she snapped. -After what its Trainer did to you...-  
-The actions of the Trainer doesn't make it right for me to attack the poke'mon without good reason.-  
She snorted. -Guess those drugs messed up more than yer fighting!- she snapped.  
Charizard sighed, shaking his head. The big fire type had tried unsuccessfully to erase the memory of that day from his memory. His sister's constant demand for vengeance had done little to help. It was one of the more embarrassing times of his life. There was a shushing throughout their ranks as trumpets sounded, signaling it was time for their entrance.   
Solemnly, the Council entered the arena that had been used earlier for battles. A huge pile of wood sat in the center. In front of it, facing west, a stained glass mural of Moltres in battle sat ready to be of use to the Council. A rich chant rolled easily off six tongues, blending into the blasts of trumpets. Magic slowly built around them like a thin shell. Once the procession reached the stained glass mural, Aliet and Brad hefted it towards the sun, catching the light within the burning wings of the Firebird. The multicolored light sparked glowing flames in the wood. The bonfire blazed high, casting a bright orange glow upon everyone gathered. Aliet and Brad moved to fill in the circle the Council had created. They threw bags of powered firestone into the flames, beginning to chant in a low, soft tone. The poke'mon stood behind them, humming deep in their throats.  
In the stands, Ash watched his sister closely. Her eyes were closed and the firelight made strange shadows play over her sharp features. The strange language flowed from her lips, confusing him. Everyone around him was taking up the chant, especially Thomas, who had returned shortly after his hasty departure, but he stayed silent, awed by the tingling of forces he felt gathering around the arena.   
"Halenci velenci, Eatusur dorro slen minaewa," Thomas murmured to himself. "Beautiful language, Fslami is." The redheaded boy seemed to be going into a trance. "Why did you allow it to vanish...?"  
Ash stared at him.  
The strange, haunting "gibberish" continued flowing from the Council, repeating itself again and again. The tingling sensation built, raising the hair on the back of his neck.   
Blaine's Magmar detached itself from the circle of poke'mon, turning to face the crowd. It called out in a thick, rasping voice. Members of the human crowd who trained Magmars cheered in unison. The Magmar called out and was answered three more times before retiring back to the circle. Charizard, Charmeleon and Charmander came out next to repeat the call for their kind. Next came Flareon. Then Ninetails and Vulpix. Arcanine and Growlithe followed them. Lastly, Ponyta and Rapidash gave their salute to the Fslam.  
The poke'mon fell back into their loose circle around the humans, the humming louder and more defined now. Their trainers called out the chant separately now, starting with Blaine and ending with Jess. The fire rose higher of its own accord. Blinding light from the flames filled the arena as the fire danced and writhed in time with the power that filled everything. Sheila, the strongest of the spellsayers in the Council, began to concentrate while chanting, signaling the others to copy her. Despite being merely the second member, she often led the spellsayings.   
As the haunting ceremony continued, those Fslam in the stands began to feel the first of the tingling sensations over their eyes, their mouths, and within their hearts. Each loyal Fslam knew it to be the touch of their god, making certain of their loyalty to it and their fellows. It was at this time that Thomas abruptly stood once more. "I must leave..." he choked out before hastily exiting the arena. Ash watched him with an odd look on his face. The redheaded boy seemed terrified of the odd feelings that were even now creeping up on Ash. They swelled to be almost painful, as if their creator was angry. Suddenly, they subsided to only a disquieting tingle. The other people in the stands had their eyes closed, as if feeling something sacred. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, wishing for Growlithe.   
Without warning, a great firebird burst from the center of the bonfire, like a phoenix from its ashes. It flapped its flaming wings, sending a shower of embers over the crowd, who gasped and clasped their hands together. The firebird's head swung over the assembled in a slow, easy motion, allowing it to peer at every human there. Ash felt its gaze linger on him for a few long minutes.   
Boy, you do not believe.  
The voice of the firebird boomed in the little boy's head. His eyes widened in terror and he wondered if he would need new pants.   
You believe in nothing. Why? Are you afraid, boy?  
He could only whimper in sheer terror.  
Why do you cringe? You are not the one I seek. I have no quarrel with such a young child. I am not Shietaor, but Eatusur. You need not be afraid of me.  
But he was afraid. So deeply rooted in fear that he jumped to his feet and ran for his life. Out of the arena, out of the festival, and into the dark woods of the Safari Zone.  
The great firebird sighed and continued its surveillance of its people. Once they passed its test, it's astral projection sank into the fire again, extinguishing it to nothing but ashes. The feeling of power vanished from the arena, leaving the Council panting for breath. Aliet wiped her dripping bangs out of her eyes, leaning on Charizard for support. -That was a great job, 'Et,- he grinned down at her. -Just that...-  
"Just what?"  
-Just why did ol' Firebird decide to take so long this year? Practically wore you out!-  
Aliet shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe it wanted to have some fun... I dunno."  
He nodded absently. -Yeah...-  
"Look on the bright side though," she smiled. "Now we get to eat!"   
He roared with happiness, picking her up and depositing her on his shoulder. She laughed, demanding he haul Charmander up as well. Charmeleon clambered up to sit on his other shoulder, while he groaned under their "weight."   
Sheila and Jess trotted by, one on her Ponyta, the other mounted on her large Arcanine. "Hey down there!" the Lavender Townie teased. "How'd you like the show?"  
"Yeah," Jess added. "Blaine's in a hissy fit cause he can't figure why Eatusur stayed so long."  
"Great..." muttered the Char Trainer. "At this rate, we'll never eat!"  
This statement produced giggles from the other two. "You're too much like your Chars," commented Brad's gruff voice from behind them. "It's amazing you don't train Snorlax instead!"  
"Eon!" Flareon yipped in agreement.   
Charizard growled, lashing his big tail. His Trainer could feel him tense beneath her and felt the heat spreading throughout his neck. "Easy big lug," she soothed. "Just ignore him..."  
-I know, I know...- he growled. -It's just when he insults you...-  
"Shhh shhh," she scratched him gently behind the headknobs. "I'm fine." More to Brad than to her poke'mon, she said, "He knows who REALLY won that day."  
"That's IT!"  
She turned to see both Brad and his Flareon bristling with anger. "We end this NOW! Battle! You and me! One-on-one!"  
"Now hold it a minute!" Blaine stepped between the two, Magmar in tow. "This is a happy occasion! If you two wanted to duke it out, you should have done it earlier! Now, there is a certain feast Magmar and I would enjoy attending!" He marched off, leading the rest of the Council away. Brad was left to sulk until his Flareon announced she was hungry. He stroked her and stalked off after his fellow Council members. 


	5. Five

La de da... Enjoying yourself yet? Oh, and in case you were thinking of flaming me about the name "Fslam," don't. I know what it sounds like ok? I'm not making fun of anything or anyone so... leave me alone. (huddles up alone with her Zim collection)  
  
Chapter   
Five  
In which Ash is (probably) scarred for life, a tragedy occurs and the traitor walking among the Fslam is discovered...  
  
It wasn't until the feast actually got underway that Aliet noticed her brother's absence. "Calm down, 'Et!" Blaine shook her gently. The panicky girl calmed slightly, but her shoulders still shook in apprehension. "Send your Charizard out to find him, the big guy won't mind too much. Plus, the kid can't have gone THAT far. He's only... what? Six?"  
"Seven..." she corrected shakily. "He's seven..."  
"Okay okay so he's seven," Blaine waved his hand in the air, his way of saying, "don't correct me." "Still, how far can a seven-year-old go in... fifteen minutes?"  
"Far," Jess called over her shoulder. She hadn't heard the whole conversation and was only trying to be helpful. Seeing the dirty looks she was given, the horse-type trainer smiled nervously, sinking into her seat at the Council's banquet table. "Sorry," she mumbled into Ponyta's fur.   
"Anyway, just send your Char after him and act like you're having fun."  
"All right..." Aliet whimpered. Charizard swung his big head down to her level, sensing her mood. "Please, my sweet?"   
-Fine...- The great wings unfolded, beat the night air once, then half-folded again. -Just save something for me, okay?- He beat his wings, thrusting forward with his hind legs, and launched upwards. The wind from his passing blew sand and other bits of grit into Aliet's hair and whatever hair Blaine had left nowadays. The Council Leader snorted out a blast of dust, making him resemble the fire types he Trained. Aliet watched her poke'mon go, an almost hungry look in her eyes. "Please find him..." she whispered to the disappearing speck that was her poke'mon. Blaine placed his hand on her shoulder and gently led her away. "He'll be okay, right?" she asked him as he sat her down at his right.   
"Of course!" he patted her hand. "There aren't any wild poke'mon still around here after all the noise we've been making."  
"No weak ones anyway," Brad muttered under his breath. The Flareon Trainer nonchalantly took a drink of his wine, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing. His eyes suddenly bulged out and he doubled over in his chair, rubbing his knee. He glared up at Scott, who sat opposite from him. The fox Master grinned knowingly at him, then proceeded to return to his conversation with Sheila.   
Aliet sipped her tea silently. The hot liquid flowed throughout her body, calming her and warming her face with the steam it emitted. She wanted to cry. Charmander licked her face comfortingly, cuddling up against her. Her baby wasn't allowed to eat with the other poke'mon. Babies were seen, in Fslam custom, as too young and fragile to be with their elders. Not to mention the fact that things with their poke'mon usually got too rowdy and aggressive to be safe for one at such a low level and young age. Charmander whined in her ear, demanding instant attention from her. She absently rubbed him along is back, producing a low purr from her baby. Jess shot her a sympathetic look before taking a long, slow swig of whatever she was drinking. In the classic, country sense, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sighing with pleasure. "It'll be fine, 'Et," she tried to soothe. "Your big baby'll find him and he'll bring him back."  
"Yeah," Aliet managed a weak smile towards her. "I hope. Oh Eatusur I hope he'll be all right!"  
  
The sky was clear, cloudless and above all, warm. How was it possible for a sky to be warm...? He glided along with absolute freedom and prowess. It was fun, he thought sarcastically after a while, to fly upside-down and do barrel-rolls when no one was looking. But it really was fun to do them when Aliet or Scyther was watching. I'm just hungry, he decided finally. I need SOMETHING here or I'm gonna pass out...   
The big fire type inhaled deeply, trying to smell something edible within the woods below him. All he could detect at this altitude was... air. He swooped lower; trying to keep his shadow blended with the shadows the half-moon cast in the trees. Now he could both smell and hear the prey. His predatory instincts kicked in, driving him to find the source of the sounds and smells.   
Prey was near. Where was it? How many, how big? Where where where? Had to be close. Smelled close, sounded close. Had to be somewhere! Why couldn't he see it? Trees. Trees were in the way! Had to get passed the trees! Stupid plants. In the way! How could he get passed the trees? Dive! Swoop low, dodge trees, move plants? No, too loud. Locate. Spiral around. Find thermal, ride it, locate prey. Swoop down. Bite, kill, eat, tear, eat. Kill to eat, eat to live. Thing must die to live. Why? No matter. Needed food. Starving. Ride thermal, find prey. Taste meat, taste blood. That was life. All that mattered was the hunt. The hunt and the flame. Life. Life was only eat, live, breed. He had never bred before. Maybe someday. Had to pick before prime over. Not much time. Why? Not matter. Pick Scyther... Scyther beautiful, strong, survivor. Needed her, wanted her. She would be his... forever his...   
They prey was below him now. He banked into a hover, snaking his neck around to smell and taste the prey below him. It was Tauros. There was a whole herd of the cow poke'mon below him. There was no human scent in the air, meaning that these were wild, not trained, and therefore, edible. Humans never understood why he had this need to hunt and eat hot, fresh meat when there was perfectly edible meat served to him. The instincts were ingrained into every Charizard's brain, and no matter how well trained they were, the instincts always managed to surface, driving him to hunt and make a successful kill at least once a month.   
He was so sure the prey was below him! Right below, half asleep and unawares. The big char folded his wings, stooping in a wild falcon dive. If he missed the prey, he would break his neck. But he would not miss. He had never missed. As his head broke through the canopy, he extended his wings halfway, giving him more maneuverability and increasing the chances of success. The Tauros heard the sound too late and began to break towards cover, mooing their fear. He used the dive momentum to zip along beside them, swerving past trees and over brush. There was no obstacle that stood in his path. There was nothing he could not dodge. The herd stampeded through the woods, heading for a clearing, trampling everything flat in their rush to escape the aerial predator. Stragglers began to break off from the main herd, giving him things to pick off. A few were calves and their protective mothers. He left those pairs alone. They were too small anyway. The young males were what he was after. They were the biggest and the most tender of all the prey.   
One stupid beast ran directly in front of him. With a primordial scream of hunger and savagery, he attacked. His hind claws latched into the Tauros's rump, ripping into the thick hide. He leaned forward, making sure not to be hit headlong by the whipping branches flying overhead. His foreclaws dug into the cow type's neck ruff, helping him hold on. The Tauros mooed in absolute fright, whipping him with its three tails. Each cut into him separately, stinging his hide. He snarled in a blind, red rage. Out of hunger and instinct-driven rage, he snaked his neck around to the Tauros's throat, searching for the right spot to begin. His eyes widened as he selected it and bit deep into the neck vein with the wicked, elongated canines of his kind. Hot blood dripped into his mouth, fueling his need for fresh meat.  
The weight of the big fire type caused the half-dead creature to drop like a stone. It fell, dead, to its knees, eyes glazed. Its jerking stop caused Charizard to go flying over its head, making his neck crack painfully. For a moment, neither one, alive or dead, moved. Then, he sat up slowly, dazedly. The smell of hot, fresh meat stirred his hunger to override his pain. Ravenous, he tore into its belly, ripping off great shreds of meat and swallowing them whole. Its still-warm blood ran down his muzzle in red rivers. He licked those up as best he could, wanting to savor every last bit of the kill. There was nothing that had ever tasted so good in all his life. The bones were crunched into pieces so even the marrow could be eaten. For a long while, all that could be heard was the savage sounds of a carnivore and its kill.   
"Eew..." a tiny voice weakly broke the sounds. "Icky..."  
His head jerked up, swiveling to find the source of the voice. Was it someone trying to take his kill? A rival! He rose from the crouch, snarling at the unwelcome guest. He stomped his feet, roaring and fanning his wings in challenge. -MY KILL!- he roared to the invisible intruder. -I CAUGHT! I KILLED! MY KILL! I EAT!- His eyes flickered madly about the clearing, tail flame casting its eerie light on everything within its reach. They soon came to rest on a small, gnarled tree and the figure crouched up in its branches. The killing instincts faded away with the hunger as he slowly remembered his original mission. The aggressive pose faded to one of concerned innocence. -Ash?- he crooned comfortingly. -That you, kid?-  
The something in the tree was suddenly sick. He wrinkled his nostrils at the stench of vomit. Aliet was going to skin him alive when she heard about this little blunder. Not to mention the kid's mother... He walked towards the tree, wings folded tightly against his body and neck drooped in submission, attempting to look as non-threatening as possible. All aggression drained from his gaze, leaving the blue eyes calm, as if he were looking at Aliet, rather than a terrified seven-year-old.   
There was a sound of shifting in the tree. "St-stay 'way!" the voice called out, wavering.   
Charizard sighed, smoke drifting from his jaws in annoyance. -It would be so much easier if I hadn't been hungry...- he mumbled to himself. -Oh gods... I'm stupid.- He approached the tree again, crooning softly, as if talking to Charmander. -It's me kid. Hello? Aliet's Charizard? Gods, I wish I spoke human!-  
The boy suddenly fell out of the tree. Charizard's heat skipped a beat. Normally, he would have laughed at the dumb human, but it WAS the kid, and Aliet HAD asked him to return him unharmed. He was at the base of the tree now, and was crouched down, giving the kid a good sniff-over. The boy was unconscious, having most likely fainted after seeing him come so close. He poked him gently with a foreclaw. His head rolled over but he remained otherwise the same. A lump was forming on his head though. The big char groaned. Once 'Et found out, there would be no time alone with Scyther... providing the bug agreed to some private time.   
He hefted the unconscious body onto his shoulders, where it would stay until he took off. It would get in the way of his wings, and he doubted his neck could take the strain. 'Et never rode there, as was the custom of some Char trainers. She preferred to stretch out across his back, squished into the middle of his back to allow freedom of wing movement. From her studies of the Char breed, she'd learned that constantly riding on a Charizard's neck increased frailty of the appendage and made the chances of terrible arthritis skyrocket. " 'Nearly everyday,' " she'd read to him one summer night. " 'Someone's Charizard is killed by a broken neck. Examination shows that these deaths are caused by loosening or wearing away of the neck vertebrae and tendons, which cause the neck to snap whenever the slightest pressure is applied. This is not a natural occurrence, signifying that neck-riding, however popular, is an extreme danger to both the Trainer and the poke'mon.' " After reading, she'd slammed the book shut, head bowed in thoughtful sadness. "Such a waste..." she'd murmured. "All those beautiful creatures killed because of a fad." Then she'd leaned against him, and he'd draped his neck over her shoulder. "Don't ever leave me. Okay, big guy?"   
-I won't.-  
"Promise?"  
-Sure, 'Et. I promise.-  
She had then ended the conversation by twining her five slender fingers through his large three.  
He half-smiled ruefully at the memory. Now, he took off, switching the kid to his arms to be more comfortable. And more awake. It wasn't the brightest idea to eat a lot before flight. He felt so sleepy... The fire type snorted flame at the stars to wake up slightly. An image of Scyther popped up. He blinked, now more awake then ever. He kept that image close to the surface, as it was still a long flight back to the Festival.  
  
The meal was wonderful. Everything was seasoned with the traditional spiciness favored among fire trainers. The feast started with a course of sweet roasted peppers, stuffed with tomatoes, zucchinis and corn, seasoned with jalapenos. After that was devoured, refills on drinks were given to those who had finished theirs in the first course alone. Next came a pasta dish with shrimp and crab in a light red wine sauce. The seafood was grilled with garlic and kian pepper. The spices contrasted the sauce, making for a delightful blend of flavor. The main course was Cajun-style steak over a bed of wild rice with tiny bits of chili peppers worked in. Most ate the rice along with the steak, using one to counteract the other. Lastly, there was a light, creamy, lemon-flavored pudding-like desert, called "me'dai," that the ancients had invented to cool the mouth after a fiery meal.  
Aliet sighed softly, pushing away the bowl of half-eaten me'dai. Nothing had tasted right. She assumed it was merely because she was worried. Charmander had decided he didn't like anything served, so a vendor who was closing for the night made him a special treat from scratch. "Just glad to help the Council," he'd said while cooking it. Her baby was now asleep, curled in her lap. She stroked him gently, other hand grabbing at her tea. It was still warm, and helped her to relax. "Still worrying too much?" Blaine asked. He cast a quick glance over at the circle where the poke'mon were sitting as a particularly loud cry echoed from the ranks. His concern vanished as poke'mon laughter erupted from the circle.   
"I guess..." she muttered. "If Charizard would just hurry up..."  
"I know you promised to save something for him, 'Et," Scott said kindly. "But the cooks always have leftovers."  
"That's not what I mean, Scott," she sighed, looking up at the stars. They sparkled down at her with their silver light. "I just want to know that everything's gonna be all right." She sipped her tea nervously.   
"It will, 'Et," Sheila smiled warmly. "Just trust me on this one. Call it one of my feelings maybe."  
The whole Council knew of the Arcanine trainer's "feelings." They were more like psychic premonitions than feelings. What was strange about them, was that there was no record of psychic powers in her family, only powers lying with the race of the Shie.   
Another cry, this one resembling a hacking cough, came from the poke'mons' circle. All heads turned towards them, anxiously. This, too, proved to be a false alarm. "Here's to being too drunk to know a joke!" Scott grinned, holding up his glass. The council chuckled at his remark, knowing only a two members actually drank alcohol. These members were strangely young for their terms of service, ranging from Jess's tender fourteen to Blaine's ancient eighty-odd years. They raised their glasses in a rowdy toast, proving their good mood of the evening.  
Their mood was ruined by a true cry of pain. It was Magmar who fell to his knees first, coughing and grasping his chest while blue foam bubbled at the edges of his beak. Rapidash and Ponyta succumbed to the same symptoms, Charmeleon following them. Ninetails collapsed, moaning shortly after her pre-evolutionary form. Arcanine and Growlithe howled in agony, throwing up before passing out.  
The council was out of their seats and beside their fire types in a heartbeat. A witness called for a Nurse, or at least someone who could take them to one. Pandemonium broke out. Aliet was sobbing, holding Charmeleon tightly against the spasms that shook the fire type's body. "It's okay baby," she kept repeating. Her fellow Council weren't acting much different. They were wailing in heartache and praying aloud for Eatusur's intervention. No one was thinking clearly. It was a single-minded instinct to save the lives that were so deeply entwined with theirs.   
Finally, someone began to take charge. A small boy with flaming red hair and liquid brown eyes began barking out orders. People ran about, transfixed by this pint-sized leader. Rapidash, Ponyta, Charizards, and even a few huge Arcanine were produced by Trainers who were all willing to deliver the Council's poke'mon to Fuchsia's Poke'mon Center. The Council had to be forcefully restrained while their poke'mon were taken aboard the creature that could take them to safety. Now, those who had not sped away with a poke'mon grabbed a Council member, hauled them aboard, and rocketed after them.   
"Please miss!" the girl cried, trying to get at Charmeleon. "Please! She needs medical attention!"  
Aliet could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. The world around her was blurred, she could only see Charmeleon. She had stopped having muscle spasms, and now lay still, eyes half open, breath coming in small wheezes. "Please give her to me!"  
"No," Aliet rasped. "She's mine! Charizard! Where's my Charmander? Where is everyone!? Blaine! Blaine!" She cried out, swatting away the hands that reached for her poke'mon. There was a thud behind her, as if something heavy had hit the ground. Hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her gently. She spun, trying to throw them off her. In a flash, she recognized her first. "Charizard..." she moaned softly, almost passing out with relief.   
-Give her to me,- he grunted. -I can take her home faster than those freaks.-  
"No," Aliet shook her head almost violently. "Fuchsia's closer..."  
-I don't want my sister in the hands of some underling!- he practically roared. Almost angrily, he took Charmeleon from their trainer, glaring the whole time. -I'm taking her home. Now!-   
The Char trainer didn't even bother to shut her eyes as he took to the sky, blowing grit into the hazel pools that already watered with tears. "She'll die..." the Char trainer whispered into the wind. "Oh Eatusur... she'll die..."  
With leaden steps, she dragged herself up, clutching Charmander to her chest. Almost instantly after rising, she found where her Char had dumped Ash. She traded him for Charmander and began the long walk to the sea. 


	6. Six

And this is where the nice PG rating I had planned starts to go down in fiery glory. Yay! Hybrids! My ideas, my hybrids, you steal, you brun.  
  
Chapter   
Six  
In which there is romance, sorrow, morals, and an answer.  
  
The icy cold seawater was blacker than the mood surrounding Aliet. She had cried some, but her tears had dried quickly into vapor in the cool air. Ash was asleep, his head in her lap, as was Charmander. She had not stopped praying to Eatusur for her poke'mon's safety since Lapras had started off on her journey home. Aliet had never been a good judge of time by the moon's movement, but when the water type finally spoke to her, she guessed it had been a few hours since they departed the Fuchsia region.  
Lapras craned her neck around to look at Aliet. Her tone was one of gentle teasing.  
"I don't know," Aliet felt tears of fear begin to run down her cheeks. "I just hope..."  
Lapras wailed. She began a low, reassuring hum. I meant you no trauma! I was merely joking!  
"It wasn't you Lapras," the fire trainer consoled. The last thing she needed was a hysterical water type. "I'm just worried that by the time my idiot Charizard gets home, it'll be too late."  
the big water type nuzzled her. I cannot imagine your fear, or your pain. But, please, keep faith in your god. I sense that you are a very religious and faithful girl. I doubt one of the Poke'Gods would deny the wishes of one such as yourself.  
Aliet had to smile at this statement of the truth. She didn't know why, but she had never felt doubt in Eatusur. "Thank you Lapras. I needed that."  
They sailed on in silence for hours. No one spoke; they didn't need to. The moon danced smoothly across the skies, looking more like some smile in space than a chunk of rock. Somewhere off in the distance, a Gyarados gave its long, eerie cry, serpentine shape silhouetted against the stars. A group of Seaking, probably on their way inland to lay eggs, appeared near Lapras, flapping their mouths at her before diving back down into the depths.   
Eventually, the darker shape of land drew into sight. As they neared, blobs of yellow showed a town on the land before them. Pallet. Aliet sighed with relief, some of the tenseness leaving her erect shoulders. The closer she was to home, the closer she was to Charmeleon. Lapras couldn't have pulled into the dock fast enough for her. "Thank you," she breathed, returning the poke'mon to her ball.  
She spun on her heel, about to dash up the path to Oak's, carrying Ash all the way if necessary... and collided with Mrs. Ketchum. A rather angry Mrs. Ketchum. "Finally!" she snapped at the girl. "Oh my word! What happened to my baby?" She took Ash from her, holding him as one would a toddler.   
"He got a little scared during the ceremony," Aliet choked out. She wasn't in any emotional mood for an interrogation.   
Fortunately, Mrs. Ketchum picked that up in her voice. "Go on to your Chars then, 'Et," she ran a hand through Aliet's bangs, brushing them out of her face. "Charizard blew in a few hours ago. The poor thing was exhausted out of his mind."  
Aliet needed no further encouragement. She scooped up Charmander and practically flew up the path to Oak's. The elderly man was standing in the doorway, waiting for her, concern written across his smooth face. Dark circles were under his eyes, although it wasn't that late. "Come in, Aliet," he said gravely.   
"What was wrong?" Aliet gasped as she was ushered inside. "She's still alive?"  
Oak nodded to the last statement. "Your Charizard got here just in time," he continued in the same soft, grave voice. "She was still alive, but barely." They rounded a corner into the room Oak used to care for sick poke'mon. He was a professor of many things, not all of them obvious. There were beds lined up against each wall, machines and instruments neatly stored on the far wall. No windows allowed pale starlight to dance through; every curtain was pulled tightly closed to prevent disruption. Aliet's team was gathered around the nearest bed, murmuring despondently to each other. When they saw Aliet, they parted, allowing her to see her Charmeleon for herself.   
The young fire type was unconscious. Her skin was a pale pinkish color with a bluish tone underneath, although the foam had been cleaned off her mouth. She was hooked up to a respirator, heartbeat monitor and an IV that dripped something that resembled a brand of Antidote into her arm. The flame of her tail, usually a healthy, tall plume, was now about the size of a match's flame. Aliet approached the bed on shaky legs, collapsing to her knees eventually. She laid her head beside her poke'mon, feeling more tears of fear and desperation bubble up and spill over onto the white sheets. "I found a toxic substance in her blood," Oak continued, trying to explain everything in hopes of calming her down. "It was unlike any organic poison I have seen, nor was it chemical. I was hoping you might clarify this up."  
Aliet's eyes flicked open, meeting Scyther's. The bug nodded at her. "Waterstone," she murmured. "There's no way it could have been anything but..." She paused, shivering suddenly. "but that."  
Charizard looked up at her suddenly. His eyes clouded with anger; anger visible in both his eyes and in every movement of his body. -That kid!- he growled, tone dangerous. -The Jha'ik asermiok!-  
His Trainer stared at him, alarmed. She had rarely heard him speak in the human tongue of Fslami, albeit its alteration to his native way of speaking. "How long before she wakes up?" she asked, switching the topic to a more comfortable one.   
"She'll remain unconscious until I can find a more suitable antidote. If I don't come up with the solution in time..."  
Fear gripped the girl's heart. "You mean this one isn't working?"   
There was a sigh from behind her. "This one is working good enough," the elderly man said. "It's designed for Arbok and Nido type poisons, so it's pretty potent." He thrust a tea mug into her hand and pushed a chair up to her. "Try and get some sleep, 'Et. I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Do you want me to leave the lights on down here?"  
"No, it's okay. I have the fire types..." she mumbled, wrapping up in her cloak. "Thank you."  
He turned and left, shaking his gray head worriedly, flicking the lights off as he passed the switch. Aliet laid her head back down on the bed, eyes to dry to cry anymore. She felt someone playing with her hair, trying to get the complicated braid out. "You don't have to bother Scy."  
-It keeps me busy,- the big grunted coolly.   
Charmander purred softly, curling up in her lap to sleep. Ivysaur was snoring beside her while Growlithe had jumped in the bed. She, Charizard and Scyther were the only ones awake. Her first sank to his knees, laying his neck across the bed, crooning mournfully to his sister. She reached out, scratching him behind his headknobs. Scyther set her blades gently on her shoulders, sighing herself. The three all watched over Charmeleon in silence, sleep never claiming them all night long.  
  
Fire licked the trunk of the old pine tree. It raced up the withered bark, turning it black and burnt. The branches fell next to the torrent of flames; dancing and writhing in it like a grass blade in a match. Its needles turned to soot, falling to the ground, changing the already scorched grass to black. The fire caught on its own now, racing up the tree to devour it whole. One could almost hear the death-scream of the plant as it died.  
Not even venting the fire boiling in his throat helped ease the frustration and fear.  
The fear was even worse than the frustration. The horrible, nagging emotion that could drive you insane if you did nothing to put it to rest. That feeling of doubt, of horror lurking just around the corner. Worst of all, with the fear always came that terrible feeling of not knowing. The frustration could easily be dealt with, but the fear was always there, harassing, lurking, waiting for the moment to take you when you weren't looking. Maybe that was why the Fslam repressed it so.   
Charizard sat on his tail heavily. He pushed the fire back down with a long, painful swallow. It almost burned the sensitive skin, but fire types were immune to their own flames. Right now, though, he wished it would rise up and devour him, like his flame had done to the tree. The big fire type gazed up sullenly towards the sun. Everything about him radiated an inner pain and fear. His wings drooped, as did his neck and tail. His eye was dull, looking more gray than the normal deep blue. When he moved, his steps were slow and shuffling. He rarely flew anymore; he just sat, staring into space, or burning things when the mood struck him.  
With a moan, he ran his hands over his head, raking his claws across the skin. The slight twinges of pain as he cut himself were almost welcome. It had been a week... an ungodly awful week... Charmeleon had been unconscious for a full one hundred and sixty-eight hours now, and it looked as if she would never awaken. Oak had been in his lab, desperately trying to come up with some antidote to counteract the deadly Waterstone. After hearing about the entire Council's misfortune, the professor had called the Nurse Joy in Fuchsia, giving her any information and promising to share the knowledge of any cure he found. Aliet had been immobile from her poke'mons' side, only sleeping when she grew too tired even to breathe. Her little brother had been called to care for the younger members of her team, Scyther being too irritable and snappish for anyone but Aliet or Charizard to go near. And him...? He kept to himself, burning whatever wouldn't cause a forest fire or burn a house down.   
A sudden, fit of anger gripped him. He shot to his feet, roaring to the sky and anything else in earshot. Another tree burst into flame, almost disintegrating in the extreme heat. The fire kept pouring out, like the tears a fire type had no power to shed. The fire danced with yellows, reds, and oranges, showing the mixed emotions of its maker. Finally, flame exhausted, he sank to his knees, feeling an overwhelming urge to faint from the exertion of too much fire too quickly. He cursed shakily, closing his eyes. -Oh gods...- he whispered. -Why wasn't I there to see her?-  
He couldn't describe the new emotions coming over him. Anger was there, but it was overshadowed by fear and... regret? His sister and Aliet were the only family he'd ever really had. And they weren't even really related to him. Aliet had raised him, and was thus his mother, and Charmeleon was his adopted sister, as Charmander was his adopted brother. Ivysaur, Growlithe... and Scyther had never seemed to be his relatives, which, considering his feelings for the bug, was probably a good thing.   
Someone tapped his shoulder. His long neck swiveled around, eyeing the source of the tap. To his utter amazement, Scyther stood there, gazing inquisitively at him, her elegant head cocked to the side. -Are you okay?- she crooned softly.   
Her silky voice caused him to swallow heavily a few times before answering. -No, I'm a nervous wreck,- he moaned.   
Scyther sat down next to him. She even allowed him to lay his head on her slim shoulder. -It's okay,- she murmured. -I'm sure everything will turn out better soon.- The bug allowed herself a light chuckle. -How long can anyone stay asleep anyway?-  
It must have been his imagination, but Charizard could have sworn she'd moved closer to him. He forced himself to swallow again. Why now? he thought. Why not when I can actually appreciate this? To her, he said, -I'm not sure. You can an awful long time.-  
She laughed again, this time really leaning into him. Suddenly, he wanted her then even more than ever. Maybe it was the warring emotions in his brain, or maybe it was the turmoil of the past week. He stood suddenly, pulling her up with him. Neither one of the two had spent many years in the wild, thus ensuring that their natural instincts were suppressed by years of human influence. Take her here; take her now! She is yours, you are hers! His instincts screamed. He ignored them, holding her tighter against him. To his surprise, she responded to the tight embrace. You have her! Take her! The effects of humanity overrode the instincts of both and they kissed, long and passionately. It was an odd, yet pleasurable feeling. Their fangs nearly locked, resulting in an embarrassing situation, but unlocked instantly. The fangs were the worst part, sometimes cutting their owner's new love. They learned to ignore it after a minute had passed.   
Finally, she released him. They stood, staring at each other. -I never thought you liked anyone, Scy,- he teased gently. -And certainly not that much.-  
-Why you...- she trailed off, almost angry. -I'll show you how much I can care about someone,- the bug snapped, taking a step towards him. With a quick thrust of her legs, the agile warrior was upon him, tackling the big fire type to the ground. She lay on top of him for a few seconds, suddenly unsure of herself. Still pondering, she kissed him again. A bit nervous himself, he returned the gesture.  
The two were saved from having to go through with anything by Growlithe's arrival. -What?- he barked. -What what what?-  
-Gods!- Scyther swore under her breath, leaping up. -I tripped and he caught me,- she flushed. Bugs were never good liars.   
-Oh,- the puppy cocked his head to the side. -Have message.-  
-From who?- Charizard picked himself up.  
-From 'Et.-  
-Well what is it!?- Scyther snapped. She was irritable after being interrupted.  
-You go talk her,- Growlithe barked, running in circles. -Want all to come.-  
Charizard sighed, falling into step beside Scyther and the pup. He hated when his Trainer called him back to the lab. It wasn't Aliet he dreaded seeing; it was Charmeleon. As if sensing his dark mood, Scyther slid closer to him. She laid her head against him, trying to be of comfort. Her assistance was greatly appreciated, although he couldn't figure out how she wanted him to express it.  
-Gods, 'Et... My head hurts...-  
"You'll be okay now."  
-What happened to me? All I remember is laughin at Magmar...-  
"Someone poisoned you. And everyone else."  
-My bro!?-  
"No, no. Just everyone who was there."  
-Oh... they doing okay?-  
Aliet scratched her poke'mon's headcrest fondly. She wasn't quite sure what Oak had done yet, as she hadn't seen him today, but when she'd woken up, so had Charmeleon. The fire type looked worlds better. Her flame was burning normally now, and her skin was a healthy red once more. She looked once again ready to challenge who ever came before her and fight to the death. But according to the poke'mon, there was no way she felt ready. "I'm not sure," the fire Master responded. "I haven't heard from them for a while. Last I heard, the poke'mon were moved to the Cinnabar Center and the Council has a suspect."  
-Who?-  
"That Jha'ik kid we admitted. The Council's holding him in Cinnabar."  
Her face turned redder than usual. -Why'd you even let him join in the first place?- the fire type demanded. -He's a Jha'ik! They never change!-  
Aliet frowned. "We, the Fslam, are not the Psi," she lectured. "If the Council believes someone can change their race as well as their beliefs, then they are allowed to become one of us. This is how things have always been done."  
-And look what's happened.- Charmeleon scowled up at her. -Look, 'Et, I don't like this anymore than you do, but, what if the Council was/is wrong about this stuff? Humans don't change just because their race does, and this proves it.-  
She was about to reply when Growlithe bounded into the room, followed closely by Scyther and Charizard... who were practically arm-in-arm. Aliet raised her eyebrows in questioning, but said nothing. The two cried out in delight upon seeing Charmeleon awake again. Charizard roared happily, nuzzling his sister. She giggled, pushing him away in embarrassment. Scyther waved to her, half-smiling.   
"Ah, so they've discovered her then," Oak's voice drifted into the room. The elderly man strode in, marking things on a clipboard. "The infusion worked exactly as I'd hoped?"  
Aliet stood. She was dying to ask him what it was, but questioning would come later, as would her two eldest's interrogation. "Thank you for everything Oak," she said.  
"Oh it was nothing," he smiled. "Just glad to get some new research on poisons in. Did you know that every element stone is toxic to its opposing type?"  
"No I didn't."  
The old man was as lively now as Blaine was during an evolution. The poke'mon settled down for a session, crouching down, leaning casually against the walls, or leaping on Aliet. "Grass types are poisoned with Firestone, while Leafstones do nothing to fire types, although they poison water types. Electric types are not affected by anything, seeing as there are no rock/ground types that evolve with a stone, although Thunderstones improve their health greatly," Oak rambled.   
"So, what you're saying is that a type is poisoned by their weakness stone, while their type stone cures them?" Aliet tried to make sense of it all.   
Oak beamed. "You've got it!"  
-So he just fed me Firestone?- Charmeleon sounded incredulous. -How come nobody thought of that before?-  
-Humans,- Charizard rolled is eyes by way of explanation.   
"Nurse Joy down in Cinnabar knows now," Oak continued. "She's put into Celadon for some stones, and they're on their way there."  
"Everyone's gonna be all right?" Aliet practically screeched. She grabbed Charizard up, pulling him to a standing position and danced around him, almost falling down with her joy.   
Oak was forced to laugh at the teen's antics. "Of course. Although, Blaine called earlier, requesting your presence with the Council."  
"I'm off then," she bent over, kissed Charmeleon and grabbed her cloak. "See ya babe. I'll come home as soon as Blaine lets me."  
-'Kay,- the fire type mumbled, closing her eyes again.  
-Feelin okay?- Charizard asked her on his way out.   
-Yep... just sleepy I guess.- She rolled over, eyeing her brother and Scyther. -I don't want to be Auntie Meleon yet you two,- she snapped. -Just watch it.-  
They nodded absently, jogging after Aliet. "Tell Mrs. Ketchum where I went, okay Oak?" the fire master called. "I'm taking Charizard and Scy with me too."  
"All righty," he muttered. "Be careful, 'Et! And don't worry about Charmeleon. She'll be fine!"  
But, for the first time in weeks, fear for Charmeleon was the furthest thing from Aliet's mind as she dashed through the house/lab to Cinnabar Island. 


	7. Seven

Oookay... This is THE chapter that KILLED the PG rating... Have fun. Are you having fun? YOU BETTER BE HAVING FUN!!!   
(Jendai: Um, Aliet?)  
(AF: What!?)  
(Jendai: Nuthin... never mind...)  
(AF gets overly happy to see her fave fan character and huggles him until his eyes bug out.)  
(AF: I luv you Dai!)  
  
Chapter   
Seven  
  
In which there is a midnight conversation, yet another romantic interlude, a trial,  
and a kidnapping.  
  
The full moon illuminated the courtyard of the Hall below. Silver light bathed the woods, field and stream along the enclosed area on Cinnabar Volcano's side. A lone figure stood, cloaked in red-turned-ivory, holding out a lantern to see by. It was not necessary, as the moon was almost like the sun. But these were the nights that Fslam feared, as the legends told that Shietaor was free to walk with his dark minions on these nights. There was an up side to such nights. The ancient allies of Fslam and their Fslami ancestors, the Shie, revered the moon as they revered the sun. An alliance with the Shie had greatly lessened the fire people's fear of full moon nights.   
As the lone figure scanned the empty, star-filled sky, a shadow streaked across the moon. The figure shivered with nervousness. Finally, there came a sound like the beating of a drum, and a sudden wind in the still, summer night. The figure looked up, blinking against the wind.   
An elegant Scyther landed first, touching down, then snapping her wings quickly into their casings. She glanced around warily, silver light glinting off her deadly blades. Next, a great Charizard landed, leaning forward to allow his passenger to disembark before he drew himself upright. The massive wings folded with leathery rustles. A hooded form detached herself from him, sliding up to the lone figure. Her fingers slowly pushed the hood back from her face, a gesture of trust in Fslam. The figure did the same. "Scott," the girl smiled. "I didn't think anyone was going to meet me out here this late."  
"It was good of you to come on such short notice, Aliet," he turned towards the door that led into the private quarters of the Council. "I see you couldn't catch a late ferry here?"  
"Not one that didn't move slower than a Charizard," she said.  
The fox master grunted nonchalantly at her typical comment. Being a richer, more well bred young man, he opened the door for her and her duo. Aliet inhaled deeply, smelling the slightly burnt smell that filled the hall. Scott handed her the lantern, and by its light, she caught sight of the lines across his face and circles under his green eyes. "You know where your room is," he said casually. "Mine's right here."  
"Thank you," Aliet smiled at him. "How'd Blaine taking everything?"  
He paused at his door. She caught sight of a burly Machoke standing beside the bookshelf, gazing up at the volumes. "Pretty hard," he answered softly. "He can't sleep. Sheila's had to use her Hypno to put him out for a few hours. He won't eat, just sits there, staring at the fireplace like that will make Magmar okay again."  
She caught the hidden meaning in his words. "You'll be okay tonight?"  
"I'll get by," he muttered. "Thanks for caring."  
"No problem."  
Aliet strode down the hall, frowning. She hated to be the one who was all cheery when her dearest human friends were suffering. Charizard butted her from behind comfortingly. -Let's get some shut-eye, 'Et,- he offered. -It'll be better tomorrow and you can punish the Jha'ik brat.-  
-Agreed,- Scyther yawned. -I'm exhausted.-  
The Char trainer sighed and opened the door to the Senior Quarters. She had already moved in when Brad had challenged her. Blaine hadn't seen the point of moving her out, so he gave Brad the First Member rooms, and spruced them up to make them equal with the Senior Quarters. A fire was already burning in the hearth, and her bed was already turned down. She sighed softly, sinking into the soft bed. Charizard lay like a cat before the fire, cradling Scyther in his arms. She sighed, leaning into him drowsily. Aliet suppressed her shock and turned her mind to sleeping.  
A noise at the door caused her to jump. She spun, straining to see in the dark hallway. Charizard's head was up, tipped forward inquisitively. There was the sound of footsteps and the shine of firelight on a bald head. Aliet relaxed. "Blaine?" she called. "What are you doing awake?"  
"I heard you were coming," the raspy voice slowly. "But they didn't tell me when. The last thing I remember was Sheila's Hypno..." He shuffled into the room, looking at the floor as if embarrassed to be in her presence. "I don't think they wanted me to see you."  
"No Blaine," she stood up, approaching him. "Scott told me you're taking this really hard. I think they just want you to get some rest."  
"Oh." The old man looked around as if trying to find somewhere to sit. "It's late," he muttered, mostly to himself.   
Aliet glanced at Charizard and he nodded to her. "Come on Blaine," she steered him out into the hall. "You need some sleep... In your rooms."  
He didn't protest, just allowed her to take him back to where he'd come from. Blaine's Rhydon and Ninetails were awaiting him anxiously. They trotted up to her, eyeing the Char Master before allowing her to pass. She helped Blaine into his huge, overstuffed armchair, making sure Ninetails had the fire blazing. The fox laid his head in his master's lap, crimson eyes focused on him. Rhydon just sat where it was beside the bed, seeming half-asleep. Blaine was still muttering to himself, gazing into the fire and not seeming to want to sleep at all. Fortunately, Aliet knew what would calm him down.  
She slid into the kitchen, glancing around for the shelf. Finally, the gleam of glass showed her the way. She climbed up on the counter and reached for any opened bottle. Her other hand groped for a glass. After collecting the necessary supplies, she made her way back to Blaine. He smiled in thanks, accepting the glass and pouring himself some of the Viridian City brandy. The amber-colored liquid was the old man's weakness. He sighed, taking a long swallow before reminding Aliet where he kept the tea. She politely declined, sitting in a chair facing him. "Feeling better?" she asked.  
Blaine merely sighed again in answer, staring into the dancing flames. "I need Magmar..." he murmured. When he looked at her again, his eyes were misted over. "There was never a day since I became a Trainer, under the previous Gym Leader, that I didn't have Magmar with me. Even before that too," his gaze reverted to the fire again. "It is so strange to come back to an empty house, an empty office in a Gym with no one there but underlings. You don't know what it's like..."  
He looked hard at her. "I worked hard training Magmar. I worked so hard that I became Council Leader! And now my judgment has led to his undoing..." He took another long swallow of the drink he held. "I always thought that Council Leaders were never wrong. Not once. They just weren't supposed to be. I have failed my people, my Council, and my poke'mon." His eyes focused on her hazel ones. "There are others more qualified than I to lead this Council. Others such as yourself. You weren't sure of that boy. I could see it in your eyes. But did I heed my gut? No. It is my doing that brought this misery upon us."  
"No, Blaine," Aliet soothed. He wasn't seriously thinking of... retiring... was he? The Council couldn't stand without him. "No one could have known this was coming. But everything is going to be all right now. Oak found a way to cure them and it's on its way here. Magmar will be fine; he'll forgive you. It wasn't your fault."  
"Thank you for trying, 'Et," he sighed, swirling the brandy in its glass. "But, come this time next year, this Council will have a new leader." He set the brandy down on the end table and placed his head in his hands. "I cannot carry on, knowing that I've made such a huge mistake..."  
"Blaine, please," she pleaded. "We need you! I need you! The Fslam need you. You're the best leader we've had." And the only one I've known, she added silently.  
"I can't, 'Et," his voice wavered. "Eatusur knows I can't."  
She looked away from him, unsettled by this uncharacteristic show of doubt in the old man. Impatiently, she wiped away the mist in her eye.   
Blaine gently reached over and turned her face towards him. "Please try and understand my reasons," he murmured. "Leaving means I open the Council up to new, better leadership." When she still refused to open her eyes, he withdrew his hand. "Aliet... don't make this harder. I'm not leaving so soon. You have a whole year longer to put up with me."  
At this, Aliet had to smile.   
"You better get some sleep," he leaned back in his chair, ending the session. "You need it more than me. You're younger."  
She rose, exiting in a swish of her cloak. The girl paused at the door. "I'll miss you too much Blaine," she said softly, not facing him. "Please... don't leave us."  
"I have to. You will understand this someday."  
She stiffened, then flowed silently out into the hall. There was the gentle sound of her door closing and the key in the lock. Blaine sagged in his chair. "I'll miss you as well, Aliet Eaton. Gods, you don't know how hard you've made this without even trying."   
Ninetails pulled a blanket over his master as Rhydon closed the door, quietly.  
  
The next morning, the questioning of Thomas began in earnest. The Council sat at their table, making the boy stand on top of it in order to all see him better. First, he had to be sworn to the truth before a symbol of Moltres. They marched him to the sacred temple, forcing him to bow before the altar and repeat the Oath of Flame. Not many were sure of the true meanings of the ancient Fslami tongue, so Aliet and Scott translated.  
"Standing in your presence, Eatusur, my tongue is sworn to your word.  
Your word that is the truth.  
And before you I swear I speak no other.  
By the Flame that guides me,  
By your words that show me the way.  
I swear I shall speak the truth before those you have honored  
With your power and judgment."  
Afterwards, they put him back up on the table, and began. One would bark a question at him; he would answer in truth inspired by the god of fire. Mostly, the Council wanted to establish facts on his background, upbringing, and training skills. They wanted to save the serious questions until the next day when the boy would be more comfortable in the hall. He was staying in a holding cell, which was comfortably furnished, and warm. The Fslam were not in the business of harming their prisoners.  
Aliet waited until the session was over to break the news to Sheila and Jess. Jess was a gossip, and so the news would definitely spread to the rest of the council in less than an hour. Sheila was just a comfort to have around. She seemed to have an uncanny ability to sense how people were feeling and give them support. The Council all supposed it was just a Lavender Townie thing. Aliet had been rather quiet during the questioning. She just wasn't in the mood for this right now. Charizard and Scyther had fallen asleep together hours ago. Their coziness was starting to worry her. When had they gotten so friendly? Only a few weeks ago, Scyther had been at the big fire type's throat for something or other. Now they acted as if they had been mates for years... Eatusur she hoped they weren't yet... She sighed softly, mentally willing this to be over so she could get a break.  
Finally, Blaine banged his hand on the table for attention. "This session is adjourned until sunrise tomorrow," he paused at the groans. "Hopefully, we can get this done in one more." He stood, stretching away the kinks he'd developed. "Good night all." The Council Leader departed to his rooms, Ninetails and Rhydon following.   
"C'mon brat," Brad snapped, muscling the boy down from the tabletop. "Back in your room." The rest of the Council followed their lead.  
Aliet grabbed Sheila and Jess on their way out. "Whasup?" Sheila drawled. "Urgent news?"  
"Yes..." she muttered. Aliet took a deep breath and spilled the news.  
The two inhaled sharply. "Eatusur..." Sheila gasped. "It isn't his fault for Eatusur's sake! He didn't know! No one did!"  
"I know," Aliet muttered miserably. "That's what I tried to tell him."  
"Did you see him at the thing today?" Jess stroked her Ponyta's fur gently. "He looked awful... Like his heart was all smushed. Poor Blaine."  
Her companions sighed. "Yeah, poor Blaine," Sheila scuffed the toe of her boot against the ground. "Look you guys, I'd love to stay and be miserable, but I got things to do before tomorrow. So, I'll see you later." The Arcanine trainer walked slowly towards her rooms. A shadow danced around her briefly before vanishing into the deeper ones around her doorway.   
Jess muttered something about a phone call to her aunt and left for her rooms. Aliet was left alone in the hallway. Charizard nudged her from behind. -I'm bored and hungry, 'Et,- he said by way of explanation.   
"Be back by midnight," she grabbed him by the headknobs and hugged his neck. "I need someone to keep me company."  
-No problem,- he licked her cheek before ambling off towards the courtyard.   
Aliet slipped into her rooms, sighing at the warmth of the fire. It's orange light was comforting to her weary eyes. She sank into an armchair; feeling tears well up. Frustration boiled and she flung herself on her bed, balling up the pillow. Hot tears rained down, dampening the soft surface. Aliet cried. She couldn't help it. The tears kept coming like they had never done before, and she was powerless to stop them. She didn't even hear Scyther's quiet entrance. The bug stood silently beside the door, watching the emotional outburst of her trainer. When the storm ebbed, she slid up beside the bed, rubbing the backs of her blades on Aliet's back to ease the tension wherever she could. Aliet jumped at her touch, then relaxed as the rubs went on. -You have a whole year, 'Et,- she comforted. -A whole year. Think about that.-  
"I can't," the girl mumbled into the pillow. "Why can't anyone understand that?!" She jerked into a sitting position. "A year! A blasted year!" Aliet was yelling now. "Why can't that stubborn idiot listen to us! Why does he have to be so blasted responsible! Why why why!" She flung herself back down on the pillow sobbing.  
Scyther wisely left.  
  
The setting sunlight drenched the volcano at his back in warm, wonderful sunlight. Far below him, looking like tiny dots, lay the small towns that dotted western Cinnabar Island. The hall was clearer, being higher up than the towns. He yawned, stretching out his wings to catch every bit of the escaping sunshine. The ledge he lay on was private, warm and safe from any intrusion. It was his ledge. The ledge he'd found when Aliet had first become a Council member. Eventually, the heat from the sun made him far too drowsy to even keep his eyes open. Charizard drifted off to sleep, sun warming his back and every part of him that was exposed to it.  
He was awoken hours later, by both the coolness of the evening and a slight weight on his back. The big fire type blinked, eyes adjusting to the bright moonlight. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was or why. Then his eyes focused on the blur of silver and black far below him that was the council hall. Now it was time to figure out what exactly was on his back. He swung his head around to get a look.   
Scyther sat on him, blades crossed with a calm, utterly composed expression on her face. It was as if she sat on his broad back every day. -Hi,- she smiled.   
-What are you doing here?- he asked groggily. -I thought you were taking care of 'Et...-  
-I was,- the bug replied flippantly. -But she threw me out so I came looking for someone to comfort me.-  
-Oh.- He rolled over, causing Scyther to be forced to sit on his chest. She was so light that it was hardly a problem for the big fire type. -What'dya mean by that?-  
She rolled her dancing blue eyes. -I think you know perfectly well what that means.- Scyther leaned in closer to him, her blades falling to her sides.   
Charizard blinked a few times before it came to him. -Are you sure about this?- he asked gently. -I mean, first of all, it doesn't seem right at a time like this, and second of all, I could hurt you. You're smaller than I am, and weak against fire, to top it all off.-  
-Gods, Charizard,- she murmured. -You have all the reasons why we shouldn't do this and I have all the ones why we should.-  
-I have good reasons!- he grunted. -I could kill you!-  
-I'll be fine. I'll promise you if you promise me something.-  
-What?-  
She sighed as if debating things in her head. He could almost see the thoughts fighting each other in her eyes. -If,- Scyther began. -And that's a big 'if' considering we're different species, not to mention different types...- She took a deep breath. -If any... any kids come out of this...- Her eyes grew mournful and he wasn't sure why. -please promise me that... that you'll be here.-  
Charizard threw his arms out in exasperation. -Why wouldn't I be?-  
She looked down. -Before I met 'Et, and got caught, you know I lived with my swarm in Viridian Forest. My father was never there; apparently he was not the type our leader liked to keep within the swarm. He was cast out, and I never saw him.- She looked back into his eyes. -My mother had to raise me, and the other females helped, but it wasn't enough. She died and I was left alone.-  
-I'm sorry,- was all that came out of the fire type's mouth.   
-There's nothing you could have done.-  
-I'd like to try.- She shivered as he finished and he pulled her close. They lay there a moment, one warming the other with his inner flames. She kissed his neck, softly, slowly and gently. He responded, slightly unwilling but desperately not wanting to show her. They continued this for some time, until finally moving on to something deeper.  
It was hours later when they finished. Neither one said anything for a while, just holding onto the gentle daze surrounding their thoughts. The stars sparkled down in a soft, white light, barely illuminating the couple still lying on the ledge. One tried to start conversation, only to be silenced by the moment.   
-You think it worked?- Scyther asked him finally. She lay still in his arms, breathing quickly and quietly.  
-I doubt it,- the big Char said after a minute. -Different types don't tend to mix well.- He pulled her closer, easing the harshness of the remark. -You okay? You're so quiet, Scy.-  
-I'm fine,- she smiled at him. -Your worries were in vain, love. If you doubt it worked, then I doubt you hurt me.-  
He sighed, sitting up on his stomach like a cat again, spreading out his wing to cover her protectively. -What if it did, Scy?- The fire type's gaze was reverted to the western sky where the moon was now setting. -What if you're...?-  
-Pregnant? Hah. Then I would leave you to Aliet's wrath,- she laughed.   
Charizard had to chuckle at that. -If you did that, I would leave you to your suffering all alone.-  
-You wouldn't dare!-  
-Wanna bet?- he teased playfully.   
-Are you trying to get something here?-   
He shrugged his wings. -No,- he said finally. -Just wanna make sure you're telling the truth about being okay.-  
-And am I?- she cocked her head, also sitting upright. The bug leaned against him, sighing softly.   
-Let's see... you're defensive, can't take a joke, and teasing me right back,- he pretended to think for a few minutes. -Yep,- he nodded. -You're just fine.-  
-Oh you!- she smacked him over the head with the flat of her blade. He bowed his neck sheepishly. -We should probably head back in,- she said dejectedly.  
-Gods what time is it?- Charizard sat up on his haunches. -'Et told me to be back by midnight!-  
Scyther cursed, loud and long. Yep, she's fine, he thought, almost regretfully. As long as it didn't harm her, he actually would have liked to have children with the graceful bug type. She was beautiful, especially when she was angry. Now, she was his, and he was hers-as the old saying went. No one else could take her away from him by her choice. They took off from their ledge, wings beating against the wind rolling across the high volcano.   
They landed silently in the courtyard, slipping into a black hallway lit only by the light of a char's life force. The dying embers in the fireplace dimly lighted Aliet's room. By the light of the embers, they could make out Aliet's sleeping form, stretched out in the exact position Scyther had left her in. The bug moved to her side, pulling the blankets up around her. Charizard licked his trainer's cheek gently before moving beside the fireplace to finish his pleasantly interrupted sleep. Scyther lay back beside him, falling asleep almost instantly. Neither one of them saw their trainer's eye open slightly, gaze solemnly at them, then close back into sleep.  
  
"Admit it, you sorry little Jha'ik asermiok!" Brad practically screamed at the frightened boy. "Admit that you tried to kill the poke'mon of this council!"  
"I-I-I..." he stuttered, huge brown eyes flicking wildly across the Council's grim faces. There were no friends there. "I didn't want to try and kill them! I didn't want to! I didn't!" He fell to his knees, sobbing. "It wasn't even meant for them! Honestly!"  
"What do you mean by that?" Blaine snapped.   
"We-we thought it w-w-would w-w-work on humans too," the boy stammered. "Sh-she told me to kill you all."  
"Who told you!?" the council thundered in unison.   
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Thomas screamed. He was hysterical with fear. The boy looked up at the sky, and in a trembling voice, spilled the entire story. "I am a part of the King Cult of the Jha'ik. It was my duty to the sacred Seaking to do exactly as our esteemed leader said. She, Splashora, ordered me to infiltrate the race of the Fslam, to finish out the work of our ancestral Jha'ik. That work was to rid the world of our sworn Fslami enemies. But, since there were no Fslami left to eradicate, we felt it our duty to destroy their descendants, the Fslam. When she gave me my task, loyal as I was to our cause, I was loath to carry it out. I was forced to. I first came among you, eager to carry out her bidding. But when I had walked among your people, heard your language, and seen the glory of flame for the first time, I desperately wanted to amend my mistake.  
"The Waterstone had been implanted into the feast foods, as an ancient teaching told of the stone being effective against the fire type's human counterparts as well. I tried to go back and stop the feast, but it was too late. When I saw what my wrongdoings had done to your beautiful fire types, I tried to organize the people to help. I thought this might make things up to my new god." He looked around at the Council. "I never should have told you these things," he sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "She will hear me, she will sacrifice me. As she does to all traitors."  
The council was silent a long time. A cult dedicated to a poke'mon's worship? Such a thing went against all teachings of the gods! And sacrificing humans to appease a pathetic fish? The very thought turned the council's stomachs. Eatusur, and almost every other Poke'God, asked only for faith. Some, such as the ancient Gilded One of the mysterious steel type, asked for a material sacrifice, like metal-workings or a bit of food. None asked for blood! None save Shietaor, the god of darkness and all things evil. This misguided cult could only be one of the few Shietaor worshipers still left on the earth!   
"You swear everything you have told us is the truth, Thomas of Cerulean?" Sheila asked, eyeing him skeptically.   
"Yes, I swear by Eatusur everything I have spoken is truth," he murmured, his head hung low.  
This changed things. Someone under Shietaor's influence invoking the name of a true god? Thomas sounded like a changed soul. What had truly brought on this change? Was it merely the thought of a true god discovering his folly, or was it a something deeper? A soul crying out for the help of the flame?  
Whatever it was, the council had no time to further question or debate. A foul-smelling cloud of blue smoke exploded behind Thomas, causing the boy to dive off the table for protection and the Council to leap to their feet in shock. Charizard woke with a start; thrusting Scyther behind him protectively, although she leapt out in a fighting stance, ready to defend her new mate and trainer to the death. Charizard copied her readiness, although with less enthusiasm. A horrific figure emerged from the smoke, face contorted and like that of a gargoyle's. It seemed to have once been a woman at one time; a woman who had suffered some horrendous accident that forever altered her appearance. The creature was dressed in the flowing blue cape of the Jha'ik, clothes tackily decorated with beads and ribbons. A high collar, shaped like horns, rose up from the back of her shirt. Her belt held both poke'balls and, most awful of all about her appearance, a jeweled dirk. A dirk whose hilt was stained with blood...  
With a terrible war scream, the mockery of a human flung herself off the table and yanked out the long knife in a single, fluid motion. She was nearly on top of Thomas, stabbing at the air around the boy, screaming in hatred all the while. It was then Scyther imposed her blades. The Jha'ik screamed at a more savage pitch, drawing into a fighter's position that would have mocked the swordsmen/women of the Drejian race. Scyther gave a light, trilling laugh before circling her target; blades always up defensively. The council took these moments to secure the boy with Blaine's Rhydon, Charizard, Sheila's Hypno and Scott's Machoke.   
Scyther waited for the woman to make the first move. This human was far from a worthy opponent, but she was very evil. The influence of Shietaor came from her in waves. With another, less confident scream, the woman came at her, dirk slashing. Scyther easily deflected the novice thrusts. The bug spun, blades scything around her wildly, causing the woman to dive out of the way. One blade clanged off the dirk, sending it flying towards the council. It clanged off Rhydon's rock skin with a metallic screech. The rock type casually picked it up, looked at it and handed it to Blaine. The old man took it with a startled look, then turned his attention back to Scyther. She now advanced, swinging her blades loosely about her lithe body, bearing down on the crawling woman. She pinned the Jha'ik down with her foot, leaning all of her weight on the human. The male council members, save Blaine, and Jess took custody of the woman, hauling her to her feet while they held her.   
"Who are you!?" Blaine snapped, standing before the intruder.   
His answer was spat in a flow of the Jha'ik tongue. The words sounded mostly like curses, so the Council leader repeated his question. This time, the woman spoke English. "It is not your business who I am, or where I come from!" she shouted. Her voice was as ugly as her appearance. "The only thing that matters is that traitor!" she gestured with her disfigured chin at Thomas. "He gave our secrets away to worshipers of a fire demon!"  
This earned her a slap across her face. No one defied Eatusur within the Hall. Not even a Jha'ik. "Speak of our god like that and we'll do worse than slap you, Jha'ik asermiok," Brad sneered at her. "Answer our leader!" When she didn't, the stocky man smacked her again. "Answer or we will burn you alive!" Charizard stepped forward to illustrate the point, fire licking the edges of his mouth.  
That was the final threat. "As you wish," the woman said mockingly. Her eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of the big fire type. "I am Splashora. Leader of the chosen Followers of the sacred Seaking. That boy is mine. I claim his life as leader." She looked Blaine defiantly in the eye. "You do not wish to know from whence I came." It was her turn to sneer. "It would frighten you too much." The woman drew her head up regally. "Now give me the boy."  
"We never said this was part of the deal, Jha'ik scum," Aliet snapped.   
This earned her a stare from the woman. The moment the two locked eyes, one could see the evil radiating from the other. The gargoyle face drew up into a look of rage. "Looks like one lizard survived our plan," she glared at Aliet, struggling to sit up. How she managed to connect the big char to its trainer was unknown. "How did you manage that brat!? Huh? What magicks do you possess that allowed you to cure it?" The woman grew calmer. "The Master of the sacred fish would truly love someone with your strengths to become one of ours."  
A sudden wave of dark blue energy blasted Scott, Brad and Jess off of the woman. They went flying to different sides of the room. Charizard backed up nervously, moving to protect his mate and trainer. The woman's hand went to her belt, pulling off a poke'ball and hurling it at the girl. Aliet suppressed a scream as the poke'ball drew to a halt, hitting the floor and opening with the usual sound.   
-Dear Gods!- Scyther swore.  
"Eatusur preserve us," Blaine murmured, making the sign of Eatusur. The other council members copied him.   
The light cleared to reveal a huge, dark Seaking with glowing blue eyes. It flopped around briefly before staying upright, flapping its fins to stay on its belly. The dead, blue eyes focused on Aliet briefly as bubbles began to form in its mouth. Charizard roared in anger, taking to the air and flaming. The Seaking spun to face its opponent, allowing Scyther to get her trainer safely behind the table while the other poke'mon got their dazed trainers to safety.   
Charizard needed no instruction to fight this monstrosity. Fire and water were natural enemies, water sometimes gaining an upper hand over its land-based rival. He dove at it, using his firepower as defense rather than offense. The Seaking creature fired bubble beams and every other water attack possible. It seemed that was all it knew. He was more flexible with his attacks, and owed that to Aliet. He raked his hind claws over it, producing screams. Black blood dripped across his claws, burning them like acid. It was his turn to scream in pain. The pain formed anger, which in turn formed flame. The pure, red-orange fire roared forth, blasting the unfortunate fish to black. He kept flaming until the fish was lost beneath the fire. Eventually, the output of so much fire tired him. The big fire type glided about the high ceilings for a while, regaining his strength. The Seaking fired water guns at him, trying to bring him down. He dodged to the best of his abilities, but the effort of the fire had tired him. One hit its mark full in the chest, forcing him down a few feet. Another one blasted him down near the tail, causing him to roar in blinding pain. He began to sink to the floor like a stone... an easy target.  
A psychic signature imposed itself. Sheila's Hypno had stood, blue psychic light covering its body and Charizard's. "Hyp-no, hyp-no," it chanted softly, pendulum swaying. Sheila stood, albeit pale and shaky, by its side. "Psychic attack Hypno," she muttered quietly. A shadow slipped to her side, supporting her, then vanished into her shadow. The psychic opened its eyes. They glowed an eerie light blue. Carefully, Hypno lowered Charizard to the ground, then concentrated on the Seaking. The fish's body glowed a brilliant blue for a moment before it was lifted high into the air and slammed back down into the floor.   
Machoke flexed its muscles briefly, then ran forward towards the fish, swinging its fists like a gorilla. Scott stepped up to battle. He looked lost without Ninetails, even though Machoke was his. "Seismic Toss!" he shouted. The burly fighting type bellowed, rushing at its opponent. A water gun blasted it full in the face. The fish was not to be taken by surprise any longer. Machoke staggered back under the force of the water, and it seemed he had lost this bout.   
"Scyther! Fury Swipes!" Aliet called. The bug obeyed. Instantly she darted to the fish's side and distracted it from the struggling Machoke. Her blades dug cleanly through its scales and flesh, repeatedly drawing huge gashes in its sides. It spun to her, readying some water attack. This gave Machoke an opening. It charged, hefting the fish up in its massive hands. Its muscles bulged, straining to hold the great weight and complete the attack. Hypno added his power, using everything he had to hold the fish completely still while at the same time, attempting to lift. He gave up the lifting soon, as it proved too much of a drain. This gave Rhydon an opportunity to help. It was almost as strong as Machoke, and knew the same attack. The two hefted in unison, muscles straining in effort. Eventually, the duo's seismic toss was successful, throwing the fish hard into a nearby wall. It lay there, stunned and injured, as Jess stepped up.   
"Go Clefable!" She threw out a poke'ball, which bounced, then flew open to release the pink normal type. "Metronome Clefable!" Jess ordered. Clefable closed her eyes, concentrating. Slowly, her fingers began to twitch back and forth. She began to chant her name softly as she moved her fingers faster and faster. The gestures drew to an abrupt halt and the poke'mon began to glow. Sparks radiated from her. The normal type sprang into the air, fluttering its delicate pink wings, gliding over the fish. The sparks danced around her whole body, flowing from the gently twitching fingers to encircle her. She screeched as the metronome attack produced a potent thunderbolt down onto the Seaking. It flopped around madly, then lay still, unconscious.   
Through all this, Splashora appeared to be meditating. As her poke'mon fell to the beating of the council, she rose, cape moving like a waterfall in reverse. She coolly retrieved the fallen fish, gazing about herself with a superior look. Then her gaze fastened on Aliet. For a long time, they just stared at each other; hazel and gray eyes locked in fierce battle. No one noticed the slight movement of the Jha'ik's hands.   
Suddenly, Aliet's mind was wrapped in a searching, writhing mist. She was forced to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. Something was riffling through her mind like Magmar did the files in Blaine's Gym Office. She fought it desperately. Soon, I will have my revenge for your magicks, Fslam brat. Something was speaking to her. Out of the mist, a pair of gray eyes tinged with blackness appeared, glowing at her. Our master is not to be defied by the likes of you! You may have magicks to save your lizard, but no power may touch us in our lair. It is hallowed ground. Your magicks will not be able to save anyone from there! With that, the presence and the mist withdrew, allowing Aliet to wake. She was on the floor, gazing up into the worried faces of Scyther, Charizard and Blaine. The big fire type cradled her head with a large hand, while Scyther stood in front of the group as protection, looking over her shoulder at them. "What happened 'Et?" Blaine asked gently. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm okay..." She sat up groggily, Charizard's hand supporting her back. "She just knocked me out or something," she murmured. The girl carefully decided to leave out the angry voice and the searching. "Where is she?"  
Blaine's worried face turned into a hard grimace. "She vanished," he paused, deciding what to say. "with the boy."  
Aliet swore under her breath, waving away her first's help. Still swearing violently, she attempted to stand, only finding herself unable without aid. This provided more humiliation. "Where'd they go?" she asked Sheila, watching her Hypno as it worked.   
"Hypno can't find them!" the Lavender Townie growled. "He says there's some interference blocking him out." She paused, a shadow gliding about her. "Something like a ghost, but not really."  
"Sololi-aren," Scott muttered.   
"What?" Sheila turned to him, puzzled.  
"It means, 'ghost who was not meant to be'," Aliet translated. "Basically, a demon..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say next. "A demon guarding a cult... how fitting."  
"So, what now?" Jess asked quietly, retrieving her Clefable. "I'm hungry and tired."  
The rest of the council agreed, retiring to their rooms. Aliet was still unsteady on her feet, but was able to move around without the aid of her poke'mon. -You really think that... human is gonna kill that kid?- Charizard asked.   
Aliet grumbled a curse, then replied, "Yeah, and there's nothing I can do about it, a'sjok it!" Scyther pushed open the door to her trainer's rooms, sighing to herself. The bug stopped before the fire, stretching elegantly, before sinking down on the bed. Charizard dropped his trainer off in a chair, then lay beside the fire, licking his hind claws clean like a cat would. "Eew," Aliet commented, watching him. "I can't believe you, Knob Head! Gods know what that thing's blood was made of!"  
He shrugged. -If I can eat dead stuff...-  
Scyther cut him off. -Nasty! You eat roadkill?-  
-Ick! No!- His head whipped around to face her. -I'm just saying I could! Not that I would... ugh! I'm confusing myself.-  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Aliet murmured, leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes, about to take a nap. -Want a blanket?- Scyther called, interrupting her.   
"No, thanks anyway Scy."  
The fire trainer began to drift off, thoughts turning from demons to Blaine's abandonment of the Council. How could he? What was a demon doing in this world...? Why did he think it was his fault...? How did the demon get here...? Why was he leaving them now, of all times? What kind of demon was it...? Finally, her mind cleared enough for a nap. Her body relaxed, falling into a half-sleep. Dreams began to form, take shape, then become almost reality. The phone rang, startling her out of sleep. Charizard yelped, jerking his big head up. His hind claws barely missed slicing his face open. Scyther jumped as well, although no sound came from her.   
Groggily, Aliet dragged herself out of the chair, grabbing at the phone. "Hello?" she murmured sleepily. Who could be calling her at the Council Hall? Who knew she was here? More importantly, who knew the number? Maybe they were asking for Blaine and got the number wrong.  
"Aliet?" the person on the other end sounded upset. "Aliet Eaton, is that you?"  
Shock painted over the Master's face. "Mrs. Ketchum! What's wrong?" she practically squealed into the phone. Charizard slapped himself in the forehead, indicating his embarrassment over her tone. Aliet made a face at him before concern took over again. "Is everyone all right?"  
"N-n-no," the woman stuttered. "Ash was kidnapped!"  
  
(Jendai: Oo, suspense! [Runs in terror from AF]) 


	8. Eight

Jen is owned by my friend Mocha, whose permission I have to use her. Oh, and "a'sjok" is basically Damn in the Fslami language. Now... where's Jendai?  
(Jendai hides under bed)  
  
Chapter  
Eight  
  
In which we meet Jen, Scyther discovers the demon, and there are many battles fought.  
  
"A'sjok it! A'sjok it!" cursed Aliet again and again, trying to maintain control long enough to spill the story to Blaine.   
"Calm down, 'Et!" the old man ordered. "You're almost hysterical! Now, what happened?"  
"I got a call from home," she began, taking a deep, slow breath. "and my brother's been kidnapped by a deformed woman who appeared in a cloud of blue smoke."  
Now it was Blaine's turn to curse. "How did that creature know where you lived!?" he barked. "If she found you, what's to stop it from taking our families as well?"   
She refrained from mentioning that Blaine lived alone. "Well... she wanted revenge on me because she thought I had magic that stopped Charizard from being poisoned so she used some cult magic to, I don't know, read my mind!" Aliet had to force herself not to scream. Panic was creeping up into her mind, taking over and pinning her down. Screaming would bring release from the terror edging up. But she couldn't. She was Fslam. Only anger could be shown. No fear, no sadness, no weakness. Anger showed your strength. Screaming showed fear. She held her emotions in check, easily suppressing them to allow only anger to show. "It was a vengeance more than anything."  
The council leader clenched his hand on the armrest of his chair. He sighed heavily, also attempting to hold down his fear. He was the council leader, and was the one Fslam who must never show weakness before those other than his first. "But, Nurse Joy called in saying that our poke'mon are recovering as well." He looked at her. "Isn't that the same as using magic to cure them?"  
"Not if no one finds out about it," Aliet replied, sitting in the chair opposite him. "See, when that woman came here, she saw you all sitting without your fire types and me with Charizard, she automatically assumes I can do something you can't."  
"Such as using Eatusur's power on your own..." Blaine nodded. "Although, that could never happen. Fslam rely on the power of our people to work spells. No Fslam has that much strength to work a spell on their own."  
"But how would a Jha'ik know this?" she asked. "Therefore she assumes I can channel Eatusur's power alone, thus curing my first."  
"So as vengeance, she kidnaps your brother, taking him to a place where your powers can't find him?" Blaine shook his head. "Gods, will I ever understand Jha'ik? Of course you must go find him! But, how will you do this?"  
"Using my power," she said, smiling secretively. "Good-bye Blaine."  
"Good luck Aliet. And may Eatusur go with you."  
She rose and exited.   
  
-How are we gonna know where to look?- Charizard growled, mostly to himself. -You don't even know where that psycho came from.-  
"We're getting help," Aliet replied confidently. "Call Jen."  
-Ah,- Scyther nodded. -I almost forgot about her. You sure she'll be able to find him?-  
"If she can't, then I'm out of ideas." She turned to her first. "Do it, knob head."  
The big fire type closed his eyes, dipping his neck in concentration. The dappled sunlight in the courtyard threw strange patterns over his body, giving him a surreal, otherworldly look. Scyther leaned against her trainer, a bit unnerved by her mate's focus. Eventually, he snapped out of it abruptly, snapping his head straight up vertically. -They're coming,- he said finally. -Kadabra's mad at me again for, 'broadcasting so loud.'-  
This produced chuckles from the females. Soon, a ripple appeared in the air. It shimmered like heat, then slowly began to solidify over the long, soft grass. The form became one of a girl about Aliet's age with curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as they focused on her friend. She sat on the air, legs encased in blue jeans folded beneath her. She had a round face and strikingly delicate build. *Hey!* she smiled as the telepathic voice burst in their minds. *Long time no see, 'Et! How's it going?*   
Jen was mute from birth. It wasn't until she discovered her psychic talents that she began to communicate with others and began training under the Gym Leader of her city, Sabrina. Her first poke'mon, Kadabra, teleported in beside her; grinning with his Trainer's delight at seeing her friend again. The two had met in Saffron during Aliet's traveling days and become fast friends. When it was time for the Fire trainer to leave the Psi Capital, Kadabra had formed a link to Charizard's mind, enabling the two to connect whenever they wished.   
"It's not going so good," the Fslam began quietly, in answer to her friend's question. "I need your help, Jen." She spilled the entire story, trying desperately not to be too emotional.   
Jen's gasp of fear was enough to tell her how well her story had sunk in. *Oh Mew...* she murmured. *Seriously? A demon? In this world?*  
"Yes, yes to everything," Aliet replied. "So, can you help us?"  
*I take it you need me to get a fix on him then?* The Psi ran her hands through her hair. *Is this barrier focused on psychic abilities? Meaning, can psychic powers pierce it?*  
Aliet thought for a moment, remembering Sheila's attempts with her Hypno. "No."  
*Then, you're out of luck, my fiery friend,* Jen said quietly, her blue eyes mournful.   
"Can you at least teleport us to the site of the barrier?" Aliet was almost begging now. Charizard placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. She was shaking and couldn't even realize it. Terror began its wild run through her once steady mind, uprooting trees and smashing houses in its wake. "Please Jen, we need help."  
*Sure,* the Psi replied. *Although...*  
"What?"  
*If you knew psychic powers wouldn't work, why'd you call me?*  
Aliet shrugged. "I dunno," she admitted. "Maybe because Sheila hates teleporting. I don't see why-"  
*You will,* came Kadabra's unexpected voice. Jen elbowed him in the ribs and the poke'mon yipped vocally in protest. *Ignore him,* Jen advised. *With me as an anchor, you should be just fine. Don't let Kadabra scare you,* she added after noticing Scyther's fearful look.   
"Let's do this," Aliet said after a moment of awkward silence. "You two ready?" Her poke'mon nodded. "Listen to what Jen says, and follow her instructions exactly."  
The Psi sat back on the air. An almost meditative air surrounded her as she explained exactly what her non-psychic friends must do. *Just relax,* she instructed. *And think of one single thing. An item is best, like say... a poke'ball or something. Leave all the grunt work to me and Kadabra. All you have to do is think of one single thing and stay calm no matter what.*   
They settled on a poke'ball. Each formed the image easily in their minds, holding onto it, forming it to fit what it actually looked like. Jen again slipped into a meditative manner, concentrating on tying these three very different minds together to perform the teleport. Kadabra was taking care of locating the source of the demonic barrier. When he was ready, he slipped the image of the building to her, adding his power to hers and binding his mind to his trainer's. She took a deep breath and substituted the picture of the building for the image of the poke'ball in the three minds. The poke'ball image drifted away into nothingness as the full image of the building filled all the minds present. Every psychic knew that where a mind went, a body followed. Without the mind, the body was nothing. Therefore, a mind would take a body with it wherever it went. Jen focused carefully on the building, opening a channel to that place. She forced the group down the channel, teleporting them to their destination.  
For the Fslam and her poke'mon, teleportation was one of the experiences they would never forget. It was both like swimming and flying at the same time. Almost like flying through heavy air. She tried to touch the fire or bug type she knew had once stood right to her left, but found she could neither move, nor see. It was frightening.   
Fortunately, the teleport lasted mere seconds. As it ended, Aliet found herself suspended five feet in the air. The invisible supports suddenly vanished and she crashed to the ground, landing directly on top of Charizard and Scyther. Jen and Kadabra stood a few feet away, desperately trying not to laugh at their comical position. "Is this what your poke'mon attempted to warn us about?" Aliet groaned.  
Jen looked at Kadabra before answering. *Yes!* she squeaked, trying to hold her mirth in check. Finally, the two were unable to contain it any longer. They fell down laughing. Aliet mustered what dignity the situation had left her with and scrambled off her two team members, murmuring apologies every step of the way. Scyther struggled up, moaning softly. Charizard was supporting her instantly, although she waved him away with a flick of her blades. Their trainer noted this, and decided not to butt in... for now anyway. She stood, gathering her cloak about her. The place where they had landed was vaguely familiar, as if she had been here in a dream, looking but never really seeing. A line of warehouses stood before them, looking dilapidated and in desperate need of a coat of paint. All the windows were dark and a few were broken. Doors were barred, resembling the boarded-up windows. It was all very lonely and strange. Aliet shivered involuntarily. The breeze suddenly shifted, bringing with it the scent of salt and fish.   
Now she remembered this place. Vermillion City. The electric port town. "Jen... where's the demon barrier?" she asked, regaining her own voice.   
The Psi closed her eyes briefly before replying. *Right there,* Jen answered softly, pointing in the direction of a smaller warehouse. This one looked shrunken in on itself, as if hiding in the shadow of the taller buildings. Other than that, there was nothing conspicuous about it. Jen looked at her friend. *I regret that I cannot accompany you within,* she looked down. *But my powers, and Kadabra's, would be rendered useless, and we would be merely a bother...*  
"It's alright Jen," Aliet gave her a half-smile. "I'm sure we can manage." Her poke'mon nodded their agreement.   
Jen bit her lip, breaking her levitation to land lightly on her bare feet. *Please be careful, 'Et,* she muttered. *I would hate to loose you... as a friend.* The Psi acted as if that were the hardest thing she'd ever had to say. In a sudden, uncharacteristic show of emotion from her, she hugged Aliet tightly. Blinking in surprise, Aliet hugged her back. "I thought this was beneath the Telisan?" she asked mildly, using the Fslami word for the psychic people.   
She pulled back. Jen was obviously frustrated by the reference to the first time she and Aliet had parted ways. *The Talisen,* she began, attempting the Fslami word herself and completely mispronouncing it. Aliet had no heart to correct her. *are allowed to confer such frivolousness where they will. It is allowed during times such as this...* She was acting more like her old self. *So don't get used to it!*   
"I won't," the Fslam grinned, looking into Jen's eyes. "Thank you Jen."  
*Don't mention it,* she concentrated, then slowly began to teleport away. *Good luck, my friend.*   
Aliet turned to the hunched-in building, studying it with a quick glance. The main door would be idiotic, as it was most likely to be guarded. Some of the windows looked as if they could easily be cut open... She motioned to her poke'mon and headed towards the alleyway between warehouses. They crouched behind a dumpster, desperately hoping not to be noticed. "Can you get up there Scy?" she asked the bug, pointing to the boarded windows looming above.  
-Any one in particular?- Scyther replied.  
"The closest one."  
Her answer was a grin. -See you inside,- she said, buzzing her wings. The light bug lifted off easily. Wind was a problem, considering her weight. But the buildings obscured any sea breezes that may drift into town from the waterfront. She brought herself up to a window she'd selected, slowly drawing her blades back for a slice. With an easy, smooth motion, the boards were bisected off their nails, falling down to the street below. Charizard and Aliet caught them to prevent any noise that may have aroused from their falling. The bug buzzed through the hole she'd created, then stuck her blade out in an "all-clear" sign. Aliet allowed her first to pick her up in his arms, which was easier than the whole elaborate riding she usually did. He beat his wings harder than usual, again considering the lack of wind, trying to get airborne with his passenger. Finally, he made it up to the window and thrust the two of them inside.   
Aliet tumbled to the floor in a heap of red cloak, blue jeans and red tank-top. Charizard landed with more grace, but not much. Scyther held in her laughter at the pair of them. The human rose, taking stock of the room they were in. It appeared to be some sort of storage room, built in a parody of the old Drejian style. What was odd was the fact that the stonework resembled nothing of the corrugated iron walls that made up the warehouse's outer shell. Aliet shrugged it off and made for the door. She pushed against it, testing to see if it was locked. It wasn't. She peered out into the hallway beyond, noticing the same Drejian-copy style and lack of electricity. She frowned, closing the door. "Okay, here's the plan. We stay together," she whispered. "We don't know anything about this place, or the demon guarding it. We need to stay together if we're gonna get out of here alive and with Ash."  
Charizard and Scyther nodded understandingly. Aliet opened the door again, slipping out this time rather than peering out. Her poke'mon followed, moving as silently as possible. There was no one around. The eerie silence was unnerving to both poke'mon and their trainer. Where were all the Jha'ik? She had no time to deliberate. There were two doors on each side of the hall and one facing her. Charizard peered into the ones along the left wall, Scyther checked the right, and Aliet scouted the one at the end of the hall. -Closets,- Charizard reported. -All closets.-  
There was a slamming of doors. All eyes turned to Scyther. -Um... men's bunkhouse...- she explained sheepishly. -Both.-  
They eyed her but said nothing. Aliet opened her door cautiously, revealing a winding, tower-like staircase leading both upwards and down. The Fslam marveled at the décor of such a place. It had an old feel too it, as she assumed the Drejian fortresses in Jhoto would. Yet, beyond the ancient feeling, a dark presence lurked. It rode high in the wooden beams, floated though every stone, wound through every passageway. Aliet suppressed a shiver of revulsion. This must be the demon. She motioned her poke'mon to follow her. -Which way?- Scyther asked bluntly.   
"I-I'm not sure," Aliet admitted, fearful that at any moment a Jha'ik would emerge from around the corner.   
-I'll go on up alone,- the bug offered.   
"No way Scy," Aliet glared. "We stay together."  
-I can blend in with the shadows better, seeing as I don't have a fireball on my butt. Plus, I am more than capable with these.- She held up a blade menacingly for emphasis.   
-I'm not letting you go alone,- Charizard said, tone heavy with finality.   
But Scyther was already on her way up. -I know what floor the window was on. I'll get out and meet you by the dumpster is all goes wrong.- She was out of sight by now, and her voice floated down from the dark places where torches did not penetrate. Neither one of them could see the agile bug move; they just heard her. -I promise you I'll find you once I'm done up here...- And then her voice vanished, swallowed by the imposing walls of stone.  
Aliet and Charizard exchanged glances of concern before continuing down the staircase.   
  
"They're here, lady."  
"Just as I predicted. Foolish fire brat... your soul is mine. Oh and look. She brought friends... Just what the sacrifice needs. Fresh souls."  
"Shall we collect them, lady?"  
"No... Just let them blunder into our troops. They shall deal with them easily enough."  
"But, she has a Scyther, lady-"  
"I realized that! A pathetic insect is no trouble to ones such as us! You know what weakens bug types! Use it!"  
"But, my lady-"  
"Silence! Can you follow orders or do you need to meet with some persuasion?"  
"I will do as you bid, lady."  
"Good. Now get the troops in place."  
  
She was silent. She was deadly. She was...  
...so completely lost!  
Scyther groaned, sinking to the floor in a crouch. Her legs were tired from an hour of darting from shadow to shadow at top speed. There was only so much she could do. Not to mention the tenseness working its way through her shoulders. She flexed the powerful muscles hidden beneath armored skin, trying to get the kinks out in case she needed to fight on short notice. In such a place as this, it was likely. It would be stupid to say she wasn't afraid. Only those unfit to fight were unafraid of the evil she felt lurking here. A warrior was a warrior not only because of their courage, but because of their healthy fear as well. It was not cowardice, only the natural fear one felt of evil. Summoning her strength, she continued onwards and upwards.  
Finally, she reached the top of the staircase. Nothing here but a single door that looked to be bolted. Taking a deep breath, she drew back for a slice that would smash the door off its hinges.   
The door opened.  
Scyther relaxed slightly. She never let her guard down. There was something behind that door. The bug dropped from an offensive to a defensive position, slowly advancing into the torch lit room. It appeared to be a person's room of high office. Overstuffed chairs sat next to a bookshelf and water fountain. A large, canopied bed took up one wall. Windows were small and lit the place poorly. A lush carpet sprang up from the stone. There were richly colored tapestries hanging from the ceiling, depicting Seakings, or a large, black deity. Scyther took a step back. She'd seen this before... But where? She moved closer to the tapestries, studying them while still defending. The strange deity was always in the process of wiping out fires, while at the same time fueling huge lakes and streams. Dark energies were sketched in, as the symbol of water dominated the background. On some, the water symbol held another symbol within. It was a spiral. A spiral whose end was a black circle.   
The bug pulled back in sheer horror, dropping her guard. She knew that symbol! Instantly, the pictures and the symbols made sense, as did the demonic barrier around this place.   
Shietaor, the god of darkness and destruction, the Spirit of All-Evil guarded this place. These people were not only pagans but were worshiping Shietaor as well! They had turned away from the true teachings of the god of water, turned to a darker, stronger-seeming idol. That explained much.   
She trembled in absolute terror. Shietaor asked for blood from its minions. Her trainer's brother was destined to lose his soul if they didn't find him. And if they should be captured... A lurch of fear nearly caused her to be physically sick. The bug sank to the ground again, blade clasped against her stomach. She forced herself to take long, slow breaths to calm herself. If she didn't relax, she could very well join the young human in his dark fate. Either that or the stress would kill her. Her kind was prone to such deaths, which was why she meditated every day. Automatically, she sank into the rhythm of meditation. Gradually, she felt her lithe body relax and the sickness recede.   
Someone moved in the dimness behind her. She jumped into a protective stance. There was a laugh in the shadows. "Poor little bug," the laughter turned mocking. "I admire your preparation. I just fear you aren't a match for me." The person-the man-emerged from the shadows, drawing a long sword of Drejian smith work. Scyther could see the easy way the human handled it, and the perfect balance the weapon had. She swallowed. The torchlight flickered to reveal an ugly burn on the man's hand. The bug stared. "Ah yes, that," he said, noticing her gaze. "An old tattoo... I believe you're familiar with the custom?"  
So, this man was a Drejian convert... That explained the sword and the scar. Apparently after converting, he'd tried to burn off the tattoo of the serpent-sword. She spread her blades in the standard starter position. The man nodded, and the two advanced.   
He attacked first, testing her. His overhand slice was too quick to be much else. She parried deftly, watching his backswing carefully. It wouldn't do a Silver'dBlade warrior good to be defeated by a human. He spun in a crude mimicry of her own species' attack. She blocked this. Now she was on the offensive, driving him backwards with easy, smooth slices. He fell to his knees, felled by the force of her blows. The man rolled out of harm's way, barely missing bisection by the warrior's bladed arms. She swung them down at him again, intending to wound him. He brought his blade up in defense. The sword and blade locked. Neither showed any signs of tiring.  
Back and forth across the carpet the two masters dueled. Scyther still felt fresh, while the human showed signs of weakening. Her claws dug into and released the carpet for better purchase, while his boots neither helped nor hindered.   
Without warning, the fear rose up again, bringing the sickness in waves again. Scyther dropped her guard briefly, allowing the man to cut her once across the cheek. She defended to the best of her abilities, but his sudden onrush pushed her to the ground. "Now you see the power of Shietaor, insect!" he laughed. The dark mirth cut off as he caught sight of the silver flecks in her steel-like blades. "A Silver'dBlade, eh?" He laughed again. "Not as good as a Gild'dBlade... but I suppose it would have to do..."  
Horror boiled in her chest, replacing fear and sickness. This trash had killed one of the legendary Gild'dBlades? But they were said never to be bested in combat! She rose, raising her blades to strike the man down. Blackness suddenly covered her vision as she sunk to the ground, unconscious.  
A woman emerged from the shadows, grotesque gargoyle face passive. An aura of dark magic still glowed from her fingertips. "I thought you said you could handle her," she growled. "And I arrive barely in time to save you?"  
He bowed, laying his head on the pommel of the sword. "I am sorry, Lady."  
"Take her to a cell."  
"Yes, Lady."   
  
It was both the silence and the lack of people that nearly drove Aliet insane. There was nothing, save the crackling of flames and the sound of footsteps, to stop the deafening silence. Charizard nuzzled her cheek comfortingly. -Don't worry,- he said. -We'll find him... eventually.-  
"It's that last bit that worries me," she replied, rubbing her first under his headknobs. "I mean, we go dashing off to rescue him without knowing what exactly we're dealing with. We have no knowledge of this place, these psychopaths, anything." She sank down against a wall. "I'm scared, Knob head..."  
He crouched by her side. A wing extended to wrap around her in consolation. -It'll be okay, 'Et,- the big fire type smiled. -I'm here. I'll protect you from the psychos.-  
They took a rest together, leaning against the wall. Aliet finally rose, stretching. Charizard followed suit. A sudden sound broke the silence. The two froze, one with her hand on her belt, the other dropping into a fighting stance. Silence filled the air. They relaxed.  
A door at the far end burst open. They whirled to see a tidal wave of Seaking pouring into the hallway. Aliet ducked behind Charizard, who flamed the fish, knocking out the first rows. They kept coming. Wave upon wave of fish flopped into the room, attempting to smother the duo. Charizard glanced back at his trainer, who motioned him to follow her. They ran, terror-stricken, down the hall. The Seaking kept coming, pouring hot on their heels. They had to get out of the tiny hallway before they were "trampled" to death.   
It was now Aliet wished Scyther had come with them. But, Charizard's head was also useful for bashing in doors. He needed no instruction, just lowered his head, charging the door with his headknobs facing it. The door fractured as his head made contact, then crashed in on itself as his shoulders burst through. Fragments of wood were imbedded in his thick skin, causing cuts to open and dribble blood that dried to scabs almost instantly. Aliet promised him mentally to remove the fragments whenever they got out of this mess.  
If they ever got out of it...  
Now, in a larger room, the odds were only slightly better. It was still one against a massive amount, but Charizard had the room he needed to maneuver easily. The fish poured in, still acting as if to smother them. Battle rage and adrenaline flowed through the big fire type. He roared, fire filling his eyes. Flame rolled from his jaws to roast the fish where they flopped. A second wave marched over them, completely ignoring their dead comrades. -This is really bad 'Et!- he roared over his shoulder. -Really really bad!-  
No answer came. Frightened, he turned to where she had once stood, eyes searching for hers. She was gone. With a roar of panic, he tore off in the only direction anyone could have taken her. The fish continued to pile in, but the big fire type was oblivious. The only thing on his mind was finding his trainer. Finally, it became painfully clear that the only way out of this insane room was the way they'd come. What was with this place? In irritation and fear, he flamed, calling out long and mournfully. Aliet had vanished into thin air.   
As his call died, silence fell upon the room. Stunned, he stole a look at the fish. They had formed a semi-circle around him, trapping him against the back wall. He began to pace like a caged animal, growling deep in this throat. "My, my," someone called from above. "Look what I've caught in my little trap. A lizard. A big, fiery lizard."  
His head whirled up to see the woman who'd interrupted the council standing on a catwalk suspended from the high rafters. A man was with her. Aliet lay limp over his shoulder. With a roar of rage, Charizard flung himself into the air, wings pumping furiously to get himself airborne. The humans stood calmly as the dragonform shot towards the ceiling, bellowing and flaming all about him. Charizard's neck snaked back, ready to launch forward with a lance of fire that would melt the-  
He stopped abruptly, drawing into a hasty hover. If he attacked the two Jha'ik, there was no telling if Aliet would be safe. She could go flying off the catwalk or accidentally be incinerated by his fire. In frustration, he dove down and came soaring back up on their other side, roaring before repeating the process. Something hit him in the back, knocking him out of the air. It pushed him down to the floor, almost crushing his wings. His feet hit the ground. The touch of the ground was reassuring. He snarled, glaring up at the two Jha'ik. "What now, Lizard?" the woman crowed. "I'll be seeing you soon!" She motioned down at the fish. They flopped towards him, making the circle shrink into an even more confining space. Charizard roared, leaping into an attack.   
His leap cleared a path in the ranks of fish. Rage boiled within him. Rage at the human Jha'ik, the fish, and even Scyther for abandoning them. He had to vent it somehow. The first fish that came within his reach was torn to bits by his teeth and claws. Its blood dripped into his mouth, hot, throbbing and dark. It fueled his need. His need for blood. His need for vengeance. The instincts he'd fought now bubbled up, roaring out in his booming voice.   
KILL! Remember what was done! KILL THEM ALL! They defiled your god! Nearly killed kin! Took trainer! Unforgivable! Tear apart! There, to the left! Fat one! Slow! KILL! Rip, tear! Slaughter them all. Vengeance! Vengeance! FLAME! Fire's might will smite water's evil! KILL THEM ALL! If they hurt 'Et... They hurt her, they will burn in FIRE! KILL!   
His breath came hot in his throat, fueled by the fire that lurked deep within his throat. Rank after rank lay crisped or ripped to shreds. Their blood, their black, watery blood, stained his teeth and dripped from his bottom jaw. Fire danced furiously at the back of his blue eyes. His wings were spread, shadowing his face from the strange light that hung from the ceiling. The flame of his tail burned high and large, raging as its owner was. The fire type looked like a messenger of death from Eatusur, rather than the poke'mon he was. Yet, behind his deadly manner, fear lurked. More fish poured in, filling in the spaces their dead fellows had left. There would be no way, angry as he was, to defeat all these creatures.  
They mobbed him. He slashed as many as he could to death, watching their carcasses fly skyward before flaming ranks of them. For a time, it seemed he was winning. Then more came, boiling up like a sea of living fishes. One drove its horn through his shoulder as another sprayed water towards his tail. Pain raced through the injured points. Mad rage blinded him, sending him into a fit of anger. Flame blasted about him. He could no longer see or hear. Instincts drove him through the blast of pain, forcing him to keep fighting. They must pay! They had to pay! Vengeance would be his. They broke off the attack, allowing him to access the damage to his body and chose the next course of attack. The wound to his shoulder bled freely, it was deep. With a snort of fire, he cauterized it, stopping the bleeding but not the pain. There was another small cut to the side of his mouth that was oozing. It was a small matter compared to the shoulder. Nonchalantly, he licked the blood off his arm. Its taste was familiar and somewhat comforting compared to the dark stuff he'd been tasting for gods-knew how long.  
On they came, barely giving him a chance to recover what energy he had. To buy himself some time, he began to form a protective whirlwind around himself. It was a trick he'd picked up from somewhere. You worked your wings to keep the enemy away and to keep a protective layer of wind around your body. The fish darted off, keeping their distance from the bubble of wind. He took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. This was easier than fighting; it was more like flying with a bad headwind. It was then the fish mobbed him once more. They all pushed as one, each using the other as a shield against his shield. They broke through, swarming him as bees do honey. He fought savagely, sucking up the last of his energy in an attempt to stay alive. Dead fish sailed through the air, landing with barely audible "splats" against the stone floor.   
But there were too many. They overwhelmed him, crawling all over him and pinning him down. More and more piled on. He flamed, trying to get them to scatter, but the fire only made them more determined to win. They covered his head, cutting off his air. Black danced before his eyes. Charizard fought it... fought it until the darkness enveloped him, and he passed out.   
High above, the man with the sword smiled.  
  
(Jendai: Ok, AF wants me to say that the Drejian people are dragon type trainers... )  
(AF: Aww, thankies 'Dai! [huggles him]) 


	9. Nine

This is a sad, sad chapter. Especially for you Charizard lovers like me... Get tissues if you want. I'll wait.  
  
Chapter  
Nine  
In which Ash is found, a sacrifice is attempted, the truth is revealed,  
and a tragedy occurs.  
  
It was dark, that was the first thing Aliet noticed. The next thing she noticed was thick, heavy chains restricted her movements. A fire burned in the corner. Wait... She blinked and the world suddenly came into focus. She was in a cell. All she remembered was the man hitting her. She must have blacked out after that. Her head ached. She stole a look at the fire and gasped. The fire illuminated a draconic shape, lying curled on the floor, chained around the neck, tail, wings and all four legs. A muzzle covered his mouth, preventing fire. Charizard. She moaned inwardly. They'd captured her first-and beaten him by the looks of it. A bloody wound in his shoulder looked fresh, as did a small cut on his lower lip. Anger rose in her.   
As she watched him, he stirred, groaning. -'Et,- he growled. Apparently, he couldn't speak with the muzzle either. Fortunately, growls were his language too, and had no need of lips or tongue to form recognizable words. -You okay?-  
"If you mean okay as in alive, then yes," she replied a horse voice. "You?"  
-I'm fine, thanks for asking,- came a surly, yet familiar voice from the shadows. -They cracked me on the head pretty good.-  
"Scyther..." Aliet groaned. They were all captives. This was great.   
"And me," said another voice in the dark.   
Thomas. The Fslam felt despair well up. If he was here, then this was the cell for traitorous prisoners. "Is Ash there with you?" Aliet asked, suddenly even more fearful.   
"Yeah..." came the small, fearful voice of her brother. "I'm here, 'Et." He sounded as if he'd been crying. It almost tore her heart in two. "Are we gonna be okay?"  
Neither Aliet nor Thomas answered. Instead, they changed the subject. "How long have we been down here, Thomas?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the boy was a traitor.   
"Not very long," he said. "Although, it's hard to tell down here." After a brief pause, he added, "Is your Charizard going to be all right? Looks like they beat him pretty bad."  
-I'll survive,- was the fire type's growling response. -You doing okay Scy?-  
-Let's see, I'm chained in a dungeon by water psychopath Shietaor-whorshipers, got whacked on the head by some crazy converted Drejian... and want to throw up... yeah, I'd say I'm peachy,- Scyther said, tone dripping with sarcasm.  
The two slipped into private conversation while the humans tried to remain calm in the situation at hand. "Is there anyway out of these that you know, Thomas?" Aliet asked.  
There was a movement in the dark. "No. Only Splashora has the keys," his tone was blacker than the darkness surrounding them. "She doesn't even let her Drejian servant touch them. And he's the one she trusts the most."  
"Great..." Aliet sighed softly. She had pretty much given up by now. Eatusur would take her soul... but, oh gods, she wasn't ready to die yet! She was fifteen! Not old enough to have lived the life she had wanted. Of course, she'd flown through thunderclouds, tasted fresh mountain snow and watched both sunrises and sunsets. And yet, she still felt as if she had not really lived. Tears began to form in her hazel eyes. For once she was glad for the dark. She could shed her tears and emotions without being seen by those other than her first. Why was that law among the Fslam created anyway? She didn't know, and would never know now. She laid her head back against the hard stonewall, crying and silently preparing to die. Eventually, she fell into a very troubled sleep.  
  
Brilliant light shoved aside the shadows, blasting them into nonexistence across its path. The occupants of the cell blinked painfully against its brightness, hearts hammering in their chests. Rough hands grabbed them, hauling them to their feet. One snapped an iron muzzle over Charizard's snout, preventing him from flaming, while another slid iron guards over Scyther's blades. Neither one of them protested or fought their captors. Aliet was yanked up violently, chains being replaced by wrist cuffs. Her cuffs were attached to Thomas and Ash's via a long chain. The Jha'ik guards pushed the humans between them while five more of them muscled the poke'mon duo along. Aliet cursed herself mentally for not brining their poke'balls along on this venture. They might have survived if she had released them now. But, then again, the Jha'ik might just as well have taken her belt anyway.   
The little band was hustled along dark corridor after dark corridor. Their guards carried torches to illuminate the path. No one spoke. Ash could be heard crying behind Aliet. The Fslam led the group of captive humans, Ash behind her and Thomas bringing up the rear. She and Thomas walked in utter silence. Even the guards and poke'mon grunted occasionally as they moved. But the Fslam and Jha'ik traitor were the epitome of quiet calm. Inside though, Aliet was a wreck. Each step she took was filled with a prayer, a silent plea to Eatusur to save them.   
So far, her prayers hadn't been answered.   
Eventually, the reached what they thought to be their destination. The blue-robed guards stood beside the double doors, opening them with a flourish that irked Aliet. Nothing inside this place should be worth such attention-in her opinion anyway. It was unholy, tainted, and evil. She caught a glance into the room beyond the great doors... and stopped dead, causing an almost domino effect. The room was huge. Sculptures of Seaking adorned the walls, water flowing from their mouths into pools loaded with the smaller versions of the actual poke'mon. Light arose from the pools, filling the room with blue-tinged light and weird reflections. A rich carpet of blue fabric ran from the iron doors to an altar, which dominated the center of the over-done room. The altar was also sculpted of iron and had a small, strange looking platform welded to it. Mounted on the altar, behind the platform, was a bronze idol of a Seaking.   
Although, where the Seaking's eyes should have been was the symbol of Shietaor; the god of Darkness and Evil.  
Aliet felt her heart skip too many beats to be healthy. Her hands instinctually tried to make the sign of Eatusur for protection, but were unable to comply. The guards shoved them roughly forward, almost pushing them to the floor in their eagerness to get them into the room. Ash wailed loudly in fear. Charizard came up behind him at Aliet's unspoken plea and nudged the boy reassuringly in the shoulder. Thomas swore in Jha'ik, then made his way to Aliet's side. "We're doomed," he murmured. "This is where... where Splashora does... does sacrifices..." She could smell his fear through his breath. Ash's head hit her back and she tapped him in response. Gods she wished her hands were free... Charizard hit her with his nose as Scyther drew up along side of her. All of them stood there in a ragged row, trying to comfort their fellows to the best of their abilities. They knew it was hopeless, yet they all sought comfort and gave it, so they wouldn't have to be so afraid at the end.  
Out of nowhere, two lines of Jha'ik appeared on either side of the altar, chanting in the flowing Jha'ik tongue. Aliet's heart hammered as the two lines drew up before the altar, bowing low to it. A puff of blue smoke later, and Splashora stood before them all, smiling evilly. At her gesture, the guards pulled the prisoners backwards, leashing their chains onto rings set into the stone floor. Only then did they join the ranks. The Fslam's magic-aware senses blazed with the dark power that was building. It fairly hummed about the room. As the chanting reached a high point, Splashora gestured again, this time beckoning with her left-seemingly dominant-hand. Aliet felt her chains vanish and her body leave the floor. She cried out, fighting it as best she could. Her struggles were to no avail. The black magic dragged her forward, pulling her up and onto the altar. Her chains reappeared as the magic vanished. She was slammed violently against the hard iron surface of the odd platform. A coppery smell filled her nostrils, triggering a vague memory to bubble up.  
Blood.  
She almost retched all over herself. Another chain appeared around her neck, pulling her head back and forcing her to stare up at the Seaking idol. Normally, she would have spat or cursed in the presence of paganism. But, now such things were useless. The ceaseless chants continued from the throats of the Jha'ik, filling her ears with its voice. All she could see was the awful Seaking. All she heard was the chant of the Jha'ik. Splashora's face filled her range of vision. The Jha'ik had walked around the side of the idol, making a show of it no doubt, and now knelt on the platform beside Aliet's head. She whispered a few simple Jha'ik words, moving her hands to her hip as she spoke. Her robes moved aside, allowing Aliet to glimpse the sheath of her dirk. The Fslam's eyes went wide with terror and she almost screamed. Tears formed in her eyes but were blinked away. She prayed and prayed, saying silent good-byes in between prayers. There was one thing she would not give these asermioks: the sight of her fear.   
Splashora pulled her dirk from its sheath...  
Positioned it over Aliet's heart...  
And prepared to plunge it down...  
-STOP!-  
Everyone froze in place at the roaring cry. Aliet pulled her head up enough to see around her. The guards were poised around her first, ready to attack if need be. Charizard was fighting the grip the chains had on him with every ounce of strength his huge body possessed. The muzzle bit into the soft flesh of his mouth as he fought to cry out loud enough to stop the awful proceedings. Horror, rage and terror filled his eyes, fire flickering at the backs of the blue pools. With another roar, he flung himself towards his trainer, claws scrabbling at the stone floor. Scyther backed up, afraid of this transformed char. The guards were confused as well.   
Splashora laughed. It had an evil, deadly sound to it that only made Charizard strain harder. "There's nothing you can do, lizard," the Jha'ik laughed. "She's dead."  
-Stopstopstopstop!- he chanted insanely. -STOP! Oh for the love of Moltres STOP!-  
"I told you there was nothing you could do," Splashora snapped, losing her mirth. It struck a few as odd how the Jha'ik was able to understand Aliet's first. As the big fire type strained again, Splashora gestured and vanished, only to reappear in front of him. A sneer dominated her warped face. "So I would save your breath, and your strength for your turn."  
-You have to stop!- The fire type just wouldn't listen to her. He strained, roaring and nearly flaming. The chains cut into him, drawing blood out from its hiding places.   
The Jha'ik growled in rage. She drew back her hand and hit him across the face. The impact was almost nothing to him, but it shut him up instantly. "Listen here, lizard, if you don't shut your trap, I'll kill you both! We only need one sacrifice per month, but I would be glad to make it two!" She leaned in threateningly. "Truth be told, we are only allowed to give humans, but if you don't keep quiet, I'll kill you too! And I was planning on releasing the two of you to spread the word of our power!"   
-Kill me,- he said quietly. There was an eerie calm in his voice. -Kill me and set her free. That's what you originally wanted anyway. The council's poke'mon dead. Let my trainer go and kill me. Anyway you like. Just let her go. A human can spread tales of horror far better than my kind can.-  
It took a moment for the full impact of his words to sink into Aliet. Now it was her turn to scream at him. He couldn't die! She should! If she was gone, he would have others to care for him, to comfort him, to love him. But if he died... She would be alone. Completely alone. Without her first, she would be unable to cry, to grieve, doomed only to show anger. The Fslam needed her first more than he would have ever needed her. The chains loosened, as if to spite her, and she jerked up to stare at him. Accusation colored her stare, followed closely by denial. "You can't do this..." she murmured, dazed. "No! You can't! Oh Eatusur no!" Sobs threatened to emerge from the light hold she held on them.  
He didn't look her in the eye.   
"So..." Splashora mused, oblivious to the wild emotions whirling about the room. "You're willing to trade your miserable blood for hers?"  
-Yes,- he growled, avoiding Aliet's pained gaze. -Only though, if you release her.-  
"You have my word," the Jha'ik grinned. In a subtle movement, she drew a large stone out from under her robes, holding it out for the fire type to view. The blue glow of the Waterstone was visible even from Aliet's distance. This is all a bad dream... Aliet chanted mentally. This can't be real. I need to wake up. Oh gods, he's going to die! "This, lizard breath, is how I chose for you to die," Splashora intoned. Strange dark movements hovered about her body. "Slowly and painfully, so your precious trainer can see how much you suffer for your folly. Slowly and painfully so she may see the true power of the Jha'ik!"   
The big fire type's eyes never left the gleam of the polished stone. His struggles had long since ceased. He refused to look at his trainer, as he knew her longing look would only weaken his resolve. A huge sigh sent a smoky scent across the room. -As you decree. I take my fate and await my meeting with Eatusur,- he said, quoting a Fslam saying from Aliet's book. The glazed look left his eyes, replaced by a look of contempt mirrored by flickering flames. -Do your worst, Jha'iktaor.-  
Roughly, Splashora grabbed his muzzle and jammed her hand inside. Charizard's eyes crossed in surprise, but righted as he realized his insult had hit. He stared straight at her, unmoving. Finally, the Jha'ik removed her hand allowing him to swallow the deadly rock. It burned his throat in a way fire never could. Only now could he look at Aliet. Tears were streaming down her face, having broken through what resolve she'd had left. Her chained arms held no power to wipe them away in the gruesome faces of her peoples' enemies. Why? her eyes begged him. Why?  
He shook his massive head. I don't know, the gesture answered.   
Splashora had moved back to the altar in the long silence. She began removing Aliet's chains dutifully, but there was something about her manner and the quick way she moved that frightened the Fslam. "Take her back to her cell," the Jha'ik barked to the guards. "We'll use her next month."  
There was a stunned silence in the large room. Both Aliet and her first cried out in disbelief at the same moment. "Liar!" the Fslam screamed, lashing out at her captor with her legs. "You gave him your word!"  
"That may mean something to fire brats and their lizards," she sneered, pinning Aliet's freed legs to the ground. "But to the Jha'ik, our word is what we wish. And I wished mine to be a lie." Her ugly face loomed an inch from Aliet's. "Where is your pathetic firebird to save you now? Hiding probably. It must remember the beating the Dark One gave it and is afraid to come before it once more." Her voice held a strange, otherworldly echo to it.   
Pitiful Jha'ik! the voice boomed in all minds. You have denounced me for the last time! Through my Tool I show myself!  
A feeling of power swelled in the room. It rose to a suffocating level, making it hard to breathe. Suddenly, Thomas rose in the air, suspended in s ball of red light. Flickering flames licked the edges of the ball, rising into the young boy. When his eyes opened once more, they were hot and the color of fire. All eyes were drawn to the strange site. "You made a foolish choice to bring my Tool into your stronghold," the voice continued, speaking through Thomas now. "Just as the evil works in this world through you, I can enter this vile place through my Tool!" An image of a firebird in an attacking stance appeared behind the boy. "I have seen fit to take this moment and send you all to a place where none shall touch you again!"  
Someone charged the shining form. It was the Drejian convert. His sword raised, his eyes oddly blank, he prepared to cut Thomas down. A war cry rang from his lips. White-tinged fire lashed out, felling him in a single, swift motion. "I am the God of Fire, Shietaor!" Thomas/Eatusur intoned. "Leave here now or I shall be forced to send you to the Phantom Realm as well! Not that I would mind that..." the voice held a trace of humor.   
"Never!" Splashora hissed, the odd echo dominating her voice. "These mortals are mine!"  
"They never were, nor will they ever be!" Thomas/Eatusur cried.   
The strange, white fire raced throughout the room, devouring everything, save the Fslam, her brother and her two poke'mon. Screams from the burning Jha'ik filled Aliet's ears as she hid her eyes from the sight. The fire roared higher, shooting straight through the roof and into the rooms above. It blazed with no heat, yet consumed everything in the building. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it spun into a large spiral column, only to come crashing back down and vanish into a flash of white light. The firebird image gave a cry as the light turned into a an orb. It beat its blazing wings and the orb fell down into a black hole that closed instantly. With another cry, all the images vanished, leaving the foursome alone in a normal, if dilapidated warehouse.  
It took Aliet a moment to recover from what had happened. She was unchained, lying on a cold concrete floor where the altar had been. Her poke'mon were also lying still, in the same places where they had been chained. She pushed herself up, dazedly trying to remember all that had happened. It came to her as her first coughed sickly. She scrambled to her feet, getting to him as quickly as she could.   
He was awake, his blue eyes large with fear. Scyther had sat up herself and was sitting a few feet off, silent. Ash was with her, his head buried against her armored chest. Aliet checked him over out of force of habit. The marks from the chains were ugly and would most likely become scars... if he lived long enough. Already, the telltale blue hue had appeared beneath the orange of his hide. There was no time to get to a center. It was already too late to do much of anything. The stone had been too large. She lay her head on his chest, letting the tears of grief come. "Why?" she choked out. "Why?"  
-I had to protect you, 'Et,- he murmured. -I promised to do that... the day you found me.-  
"But you..." she stopped, unable to continue any further. Her closest friend, her protector, her baby was being ripped away from her forever. He had done it to vainly protect her. Out of blind loyalty to his trainer, he would die. "You can't," she cried. "You can't. I need you here!"  
-I'll be with you in your mind,- he tried to comfort her, but was cut off by pain mounting in his chest. Instead of speaking, he forced himself to roll over. Aliet threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. Old memories had flared up to taunt her breaking heart. Thoughts of the wings he could never use again, the joys he would never feel... the battles they would never again fight. He coughed again, this time blood trickled from his mouth afterwards.   
She prayed. Her mind never stopped chanting the familiar phrases that had worked so many times before. She held him tightly, feeling his warmth, smelling the smoky-cinnamon smell of his skin as if for the first and last time ever. She wanted to take every part of him that she could and save it, hold it forever in her mind. She pretended she could not feel him weakening, pretended she could wake up from this nightmare. Pretended he wasn't going to ever leave her alone. Hard, red tears fell to the ground with a crystalline clink. She ignored them. All that mattered was her first.   
Scyther sat watching them, feeling her own heart break.   
Finally, he grew too weak to hold his elegant head up. He lay it down in Aliet's lap, letting her tears hit him. -I love you both...- he murmured hoarsely.   
She couldn't answer. Her pain was indescribable torment, weighing down on her heart and breaking her soul to shattered pieces. The once powerful fire type had to force his eyes open one last time. Her silence was broken in that moment. "Don't go don't go don't go!" she chanted, her voice broken. "I need you, I love you, I need you here!"   
His trainer's pain-wracked hazel eyes were the last thing he saw as the beautiful plume of fire on his tail flickered and went out.   
Aliet screamed in utter torment and grief. Scyther went limp, allowing her own tears to shed. The Fslam held her dead poke'mon, so deep in grief that she seemed unable to register his passing. She begged him to wake up, to tell her it was okay again, to flame and battle and be with her. She screamed at him not to leave her alone in this world.   
But her only answer was the sobbing echoes of her own, pain-wracked voice.  
  
(AF: *sniff* This chapter made me cry...)  
(Jendai: Oh, does someone need a hug?)  
(AF: Yeah...)  
(Jendai hands her GIR and walks off) 


	10. Ten

Darkness. Also why my rating is PG-13. One more chapter left. Can you make it? And I'm not gonna tell you what the translations are. I'll leave that up to your imaginations...  
Oh god what have I done? 0.o;;  
  
Chapter   
Ten  
In which there is a funeral and Aliet makes some decisions.  
  
"Shietaor ie na-pa tzu.  
Ora.  
Eatusur des Paradio.  
Dorro minaewa."  
The funeral chant rolled easily off of five tongues. The 6 Council stood in a semi-circle around a blazing funeral pyre, their now-healthy poke'mon faithfully at their sides. Aliet stood before it, just inside the circle. She held Charmander in one arm, her walking stick clasped in the other, Charmeleon clung to her leg, burying her face in Aliet's thick robes. No emotion showed on the fire trainer's face. Her hazel eyes were fixated on the flames leaping up to consume the body of her first. She said nothing, nor had she moved since lighting the fire out of ceremonial duty. That was how things worked. The trainer or relative of the dead lit the pyre and stood before it the whole time. A lump rose in her throat... and she forced it down. Her eyes teared up. Frowning, she blinked them back into obscurity.   
Blaine stepped forward, his cheeks glistening. It hurt him to see her like this. She had once been so vibrant, so lively, so young... Now it looked as if she had aged ten years. All light had vanished from her hazel eyes. It was as if she had become one of the ancient Fslami of legend; an emotionless void which only anger could pierce. Maybe that had been one of the reasons why the Fslami had died out... He couldn't believe that stupid emotion rule had dragged his most promising council member into it. "Are you ready for the rites?" he asked gently. This would be the hardest part for her.  
"Yes, Council Lead," she muttered, eyes intent on the fire burning her poke'mon. "I am."  
The rites. The council leader would speak a question, and the party would reply in a way that was meant to drive the dead from their mind. It never worked. "How was he killed?" Blaine began.   
"Murder."  
"Will you seek vengeance?"  
There was a shaky sigh. "No, I cannot. Eatusur has done this for me."  
"Do you deny that he his truly and forever gone from this plane?"  
Her lip trembled. "No..." she whispered.   
"Do you accept that he has passed on to Paradio?"  
She almost cried. He could see that easily. "Y-yes..." the word was so soft it was hard to hear.  
Blaine backed up into the circle. "You may have final words now," he told her. He hated how cold and distant his voice was. It was all customs... he hated it.   
Aliet moved closer to the fire, almost brushing it with a fingertip. The poke'mon gave a long, eerie cry as she whispered in a language long dead. "Charizard, i set... sen... sen... sen edau slen. Lag't... lag't... lag't sen!" She fell to her knees. A tear the color of blood rolled down her cheek, hardening as she stared. It solidified, then fell to the ground. "Sen edau slen, Charizard i set... oravi sen edau..."  
The fire blazed higher, fully devouring the body. Aliet covered her face, trying to hide the look of anguish. Ashes were channeled from the pyre, down to an urn made entirely of Firestone. Charmeleon lay her head against Aliet's shoulder, whimpering while Charmander stared confusedly at the flames. She held them both close as the fire took away all they had left of him.  
They stayed there long after the fire had died to embers. Blaine and Magmar stayed as well, watching them. The stars had appeared over the courtyard, Eatusur's bridge winking down reassuringly on the Fslam. Aliet finally moved. She stood, moving towards the urn. Her long fingers brushed the side of it fondly. There was a sad grace in her movements. "Brad worked hard on it," Blaine called from the other side of the pyre.   
"Brad?" she asked, scornfully. "Why?"  
He joined her. "Even those from Pewter have hearts when they need to," he said with a shrug. "Plus he's the best stoneworker we've got." Blaine watched her pick up the urn, staring blankly at it. "Have Scott seal it whenever you wish."  
"Yes," she murmured. Her shoulders hunched suddenly, her head bowing towards the ground. He could see how hard she was trying not to cry. With a sigh and creaking limbs, Blaine walked up to stand by her side. She lay her head on his shoulder, shaking with barely contained sobs.   
"I'll have Scott loan you his Pidgeot so you can fly-"  
"No!" she shouted. There was a look on her face that scared him, a glint in her eyes that shot fear into his heart. What was this? Aliet Eaton not wishing to fly?   
"Oh," he said softly. "I'm sorry, 'Et..."   
"I'll take the ferry back..." she murmured slowly. She looked up at him. "I need to go now." Aliet began to walk away, Charmander in one arm, the urn in the other. Charmeleon trudged behind them. "Thanks," she called over her shoulder.   
Blaine stood beside Magmar for a long time after she'd left, watching the stars and thinking remorsefully to himself.  
  
-You're WHAT!?- Charmeleon exploded. Fire roared at the back of her eyes, showing her anger better than her aggressive posture did.   
Scyther took a step back, startled by the fire type's anger. It had been a month since her mate had died. A month since her trainer had gone into recluse, hiding in her room, not eating or speaking... just lying on her bed staring at a photograph. A month since... since she'd gotten a mate. And the side effect was only now becoming visible. She took a deep breath, leaning against the wall behind her. -You heard me,- she mumbled.  
The fire type paced back and forth between Ivysaur and the bug. -How could you?- she snapped.   
-It's not like she had a choice, Meleon,- Ivysaur told her.   
Charmeleon spun on the grass type now. Flame licked the edges of her jaws as maddened rage threatened to boil over. -Yes she did!- the young fire type shrieked. -She did too!-  
A blade separated the two. -We never thought it would work,- Scyther growled. -If we had, we wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't have let him.-  
This statement seemed to calm Charmeleon. Neither Scyther nor Ivysaur fully understood the reason for her rage. The bug had taken the two females aside, into the bathroom actually, to break the news to them in private. She'd explained everything... leaving out details and going more into reasons why. Ivysaur had taken the news surprisingly well, even going so far as to congratulate her. Charmeleon on the other hand had erupted. She'd already burned several towels and melted one toothbrush. She looked ready to turn both Scyther and the babies on the way to charcoal. Ivysaur, always aware of her fire weakness, had ducked behind the toilet. The fire type took a long, shuddering breath as she regained her calm. -Have you told 'Et, yet?- she asked tersely.   
Scyther shook her head miserably. She was feeling hot again. The heat flared up every now and then, from what she only had a vague idea. -Ivysaur... water,- she ordered, sinking down against the wall.  
The grass type nodded understandingly, using her vines to fill a glass at the sink. Scyther held up her blades helplessly as Ivysaur passed the cup to her. Her vines tipped it to Scyther's mouth, becoming the hands she lacked. After a moment, the heat subsided, allowing Scyther to feel more like herself.   
-You shouldn't,- Charmeleon berated. -It'll just make her worse.-  
-How?- Scyther asked, tone dangerous. -I've got living links to her first. And your brother. I think that would cheer the both of you considerably.-  
The flaming tail lashed uneasily. She growled, storming out of the room to terrorize someone else. Scyther sighed heavily, thankful the ball of temper and fire had left her without burns for the moment. Ivysaur emerged from her hiding place after glancing around warily. -You feeling all right, Scy?- she asked.  
-Other than my fellow teammates hate me, I'm expecting hybrids, and my stomach feels like fire every hour or so,- the bug grunted, laying her head on her knee. One blade was wrapped around her abdomen for emphasis while the other hung at her side. Even her coloring was off, turning slightly gray.   
Ivysaur sat up on her haunches, looking up at her teammate. -How much longer do you have until...?- she let her question trail off.   
Scyther shook her head. -It usually takes six months in Scythers... I'm not sure about Chars though.- She looked up at Ivysaur. -Wanna walk for a while? I need to think.-  
-Sure Scy.-  
  
Grief was all she knew. Sorrow and regret were the only things left in her world. It was as if she were in a trance. A painful, grieving trance. She couldn't sleep, didn't want to eat... her mind refused to make her body do anything other than lie there, half-dead. She was thinner than usual. Her eyes were sunken in, cheekbones standing out prominent against her fair skin. All her bones stood out, hollows between them dark like the shadow of sorrow in her once vibrant hazel eyes.   
She had no idea how much time was passing. No clue as to who came and went from her room, urging her to eat, to move, to try and break out of her depression. It was all a haze of faces and a blur of words lost on deaf ears. The picture laying beside her was, at most times, the sole object of her attention. In the world of the photo, she and her first were still together, still alive. Without him, her will was gone. She had nothing left. No one, human or poke'mon.   
She was alone. To be alone was what she had always feared. To be alone was to be lost in the world. No one was left to comfort her.   
The only thing she knew was that it was night. The sun was gone. Her beautiful, comforting sun had left her too. She stood for the first time in a month, shaking with the effort of walking. The photo slid from the bed, fluttering to the ground like a crippled butterfly. Her eyes were glazed, a strange, haunting purpose filling them. She didn't bother to notice the forms draped around the room, sound asleep to dream of the happier days gone by. Only one noticed her. Her bare feet made no sound against her wood floor. In the same, depressed daze, she found her slow, trembling way to the door and down the hall to the kitchen. Moving stiffly, she yanked open a drawer, staring at its contents with an odd sense of detachment.  
There was nothing left. No reason to live. No reason to keep up this charade any longer. She couldn't exist without him. She didn't care anymore. The memories choked at her, daring her to carry out the deed. If she did, the memories would be able to act themselves out. Her pulse quickened, as did her breathing. No one was left for her on earth...   
An emaciated finger stroked the edge of one of the blades she had used what seemed like years earlier for chopping Charmander's dinner. The finely honed edge made a small cut beside the nail, spilling a small drop of blood. She stared. When had her hands gotten so bony? It didn't matter, she supposed. Nothing would matter in an hour or so. It was going to hurt; no way she could deny that. But if her first could suffer so, then she would make herself go through the same. Although... it would make a suspicious mess here in the kitchen... The knife couldn't vanish from the house without arousing more suspicion. Perhaps she could do the deed here, then drag herself to the docks before anyone awoke to stop her.  
Pleased with her plan, she smiled for the first time in weeks. It was a thin, dry smile, lacking the usual mirth her smiles usually held. She pulled the utensil from the drawer slowly, watching the moonlight bathe it in pure silver light. Her first's voice called to her, daring her to run and chase him. Taunting her to go faster, only to flaunt his aerial prowess. Her heart tore. The already damaged bonds of sanity snapped.  
Aliet laid the blade against her thinner, now fragile wrist. She wondered how you were supposed to do things like this. No one told you how to die. A deep breath was altered quickly into a prayer as she pressed the edge against her skin.  
Something equally sharp and deadly cut the handle in two, sending the actual blade flying across the room. It landed beside the refrigerator, still gleaming evilly in the cold light. The girl whirled to face the person who dared disturb her, face rigid with anger. Her Scyther's calm blue eyes met her own grief-mad hazel ones. -No, 'Et,- the bug said, dropping her blades sloppily to her sides. -I can't lose you too.- There was a weariness etched in her warrior's face Aliet had never seen before. It frightened her. It was then that the impact of what she had almost done hit her forcefully. She crumpled to the ground, trembling uncontrollably. Scyther knelt beside her trainer, placing a blade-careful to face the business end away from her neck-on her shoulder reassuringly.   
The Fslam broke down. Her depression had been thrown off with the sudden realization of how low she had fallen. She threw herself on Scyther, wrapping her bony arms around the bug as tightly as she could. Sobs shook her like convulsions, pulling out the pain and heartache bottled up inside her weakened frame. Scyther held her just as tightly, never trying to stop the flood of tears, just comfort while they spilled. A little of her own grief was dragged to the surface, revealing her own despairing tears. Aliet wept hysterically. Her voice was one to tear even the stoniest of hearts into pieces. They both needed this moment. Heartache could only be suppressed for so long before it burst forth... and both of them had been suppressing this for far too long.   
An hour passed before the broken girl showed any signs of relenting. When she finally calmed enough to speak, she allowed Scyther to cradle her like an infant, rocking her slowly back and forth. They sat, crouched together on the hard linoleum in the cold moonlight. "He-he promised, Scy," she whispered, voice breaking even more than the shattered thing it had been. "He promised he-he wouldn't leave me... ever." The words sent more tears gliding down her shimmering face. They were almost invisible with all their brethren shining around them.  
-He's not completely gone, 'Et,- Scyther told her quietly. -Not completely.-  
Her anger sparked slightly. That was a good sign. "I know," she said. "People never die in memories."  
The bug shifted uncomfortably. She honestly didn't want to tell her Trainer until the fact was blatantly obvious. But, there was a chance that if she told, Aliet would keep on living and wanting to. It was with that hope, that she finally spilled the truth. -I'm pregnant,- she blurted, waiting the storm of anger to come... she almost hoped for it.  
Instead, Aliet was silent. The bug felt her stiffen slightly, but other than that she remained the same. "When did this happen?" the Fslam asked quietly.  
-When this whole mess did,- Scyther explained, blushing a darker shade of green. -We really didn't think anything was going to happen, 'Et. I promise. I never would have done anything if I'd thought this would happen.-  
More silence. The minutes ticked slowly by, their only reference to any difference in the darkened kitchen around them. Pushing against Scyther's shoulder, Aliet struggled to her feet. "Well, then," she murmured. "we can't let him go off and die to shirk his fatherly duties..." This was a change. Aliet's humor had returned somewhat. Scyther smiled inwardly. It was more than she could have hoped for. With the knowledge that her first was-in some ways-still living, Aliet could live as well. In time, she might even return to her old, reliable self.   
-What are you thinking?- the bug asked, allowing her trainer to help her up.   
"I once read something in the book of my people," she began, starting her shaky way back to her bedroom. "It tells everything in Eatusur's power..." She stopped, looking over her shoulder at Scyther. There was a gleam in her eye none had thought to ever see again. "We find the firebird, we find your mate."  
  
-It's cold out,- Ivysaur commented, scanning the sky. She stood in the open doorway, awaiting her Trainer's leave. Her flower swayed in the gentle breeze. -You sure you want to do this tonight?-  
The Fslam took another bite out of her apple before answering. Two days had seen her changed for the good. The haunted, tortured look had faded, giving her back some of her spark. She'd finally started eating again-not very much, just enough to keep herself alive. She had begun staying up late, pouring over huge volumes long into the night, the door to her room locked. Her team or her brother always found her asleep on whatever book she'd been reading during the night. It didn't worry them, it was the most like her old self she had been in a long time. "Yes," she muttered, finishing off the fruit. A note sat on the kitchen table. She had to admit that it wasn't the best way to let her mom and Blaine know, but it was the only way she could think of. For what might have been the fortieth time, she re-read the note.  
"Mom, Ash, and Blaine," it said. She rarely called Mrs. Ketchum "mom," but now it just seemed right. "By the time you wake up and read this, I'll be off to gods know where. I hope you understand. I needed to get away. There was just too much around here reminding me of before everything happened. I need to find a place that doesn't remind me of anything at all. Please, I beg you, don't worry about me. I don't need anyone worrying about me... And don't come looking for me. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.   
"Don't take this the wrong way. I love you all so much. You don't need me around as I am. Once I find some way to undo all this damage, I'll come back. I will. Please make sure Blaine gets this. Let him know that I will return to my Council duties as soon as possible. And Ash, good luck on your journey. I know I'll be proud of you... I'll come back before you've left on your journey... promise.  
"Thank you for all you've done, Aliet."  
She put the note next to the apple core, staring at it for a while. Charmander whined in her ear, prompting her to head out. Her team was waiting. She shouldered her pack from her journeying days, feeling its familiar weight. Her worn belt was around her waist, holding six empty balls. The borrowed Lapras sat in her pocket. There was no way she wanted to replace her first on her belt. His ashes were also stored in her pack, waiting the day they would be put back to use as a living thing. She wore jeans, her sandals, a red tee-shirt and her cloak. The hood was pulled up around her face, shielding it from the world. With a heavy sigh, she left her home in Pallet, starting down the road towards the dock.   
Charmeleon, Scyther and Ivysaur fell into step beside her, Growlithe taking the lead while her baby rode her shoulder. Every step grew harder. The memories gained a hold on her mind, slowly, steadily driving her closer to insanity. Halfway down the road, she fell to her knees, crying. Red tears streamed down her thin cheeks, hardening as the fell to the road with small puffs of dust. "I-I can't do this..." she sobbed. "I c-can't..."  
Someone abruptly yanked her to her feet. Aliet looked up, her eyes frightened. She met Scyther's stern gaze. -Listen to me, 'Et!- she said roughly. -You have to do this! You and me and everyone else knows you can't keep doing this to yourself! You'll die!- The bug shook her gently, trying desperately to get her point across. -If you die, there'll be no one to bring him back, no one to take care of Charmander! Think about that!-  
The rest of her team flooded around her, whining, whimpering and doing whatever they could to remind their trainer of their lives. From their touches, their voices, Aliet gathered the strength to rise keep moving. Every few feet she would stop, almost falling, and they would move in to reassure her again. -Keep moving, 'Et,- Scyther crooned. -Someday we won't need to do this for you anymore.-  
-Yeah, someday you'll be okay again,- Ivysaur added.  
"Someday..." Aliet repeated. She fixed her hazel gaze on the horizon and kept walking. Walking on until morning. Walking until she could live again.   
She never looked back. 


	11. Epilogue

Ah, yes, the finale to my namesake's tragic first book. The second one is in progress and I'll post it depending on what kind of reviews I get. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy.  
(Jendai: I'll give you some popcorn if you stop strangling me.)  
(AF strangles him in a hug anyway and steals his popcorn)  
  
Epilogue  
  
Seawater spray stung the faces of the three riding, and the one swimming. The seas were cold and gray this morning. Clouds of the same color rode the winds high above the ocean, obscuring the view of the dawn sky and whatever stars were left. The group's leader scanned the skies constantly, frowning at the bad weather. Her hazel eyes followed the long dancing band of red and white starlight that glowed beyond the other huddled masses of stars. "Can you keep on going Lapras?" she asked suddenly. "It's growing closer together."  
came the telepathic answer. I can sense an island coming up ahead. We can whether this storm there.  
-Are you sure me and Scy'll be okay in just a tent?- Charmeleon asked. -Not to mention 'Et, the squirt and the dog. The houseplant should be fine in rain.-  
Lapras answered, dipping her head forward to fight a particularly large swell.   
Silence descended as the water type fought ever-increasing swells. It got to the point where they threatened to crash down on them. Scyther had turned a different color of green than what was healthy, and Charmeleon was cowering under her Trainer's cloak. Their trainer dutifully returned them to their balls, as it would be safer within the metallic walls than out here. She then wrapped her arms around Lapras's neck, hanging on for dear life. It was as if the sea had been turned into a roller coaster. Lapras fought her way to the crest of a swell, then surfed her way back down the other side. Wind whipped Aliet's hood off, sending her cloak flying like a cape behind her. After hours of fighting the tireless waves, the black outline of an island appeared on the dark horizon. With renewed strength, Lapras surged towards it, plowing through the smaller waves to skirt around the large ones.   
Cliffs were the first thing Aliet noticed. Sharp, rocky cliffs descended down into the churning sea, letting the waves dash themselves over almost nonexistent shores. Lapras announced. Even her elegant mind-voice sounded tired.   
"Get me in as close as you can," she ordered, standing. One hand braced herself against the water type's head. Lapras swam in, within three feet of deadly rocks. Aliet jumped, landing barely on a smooth stone outcropping. She recalled Lapras and thanked her. Now she had to climb. Delicately picking her way over the slippery rocks, she searched for a first handhold in the cliff. A foothold soon followed. Hand over hand, foot over foot, she started up the relatively dry cliff face. Wind pulled at her cloak, tugged fiercely at her jeans. It dragged tears out of her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she kept on climbing, not once looking down. The months on the road had toughened her.   
With a thunderclap, rain began to fall. The already difficult climb became even harder. Sharp rocks cut into her fingers, rubbing them raw in placed. They tore at her thick sandals, but were unable to harm the specialized leather. Rain lashed at her long braid, pulling it out to allow strands to plaster themselves to her cold, clammy face. The last handhold neared, showing her the top rim of the cliff. Stiffly, she pulled herself up, sitting on the edge for a long moment. Her soaked garments barely kept her warm against the howling storm around her. In a flash of lightning, she saw the building and looked up at it. It looked like some kind of school... although who would build a school on an isolated island, she didn't know. All the windows that she could see were still intact, but the door needed work. She didn't mind work. It kept the mind free of all other cluttering thoughts.   
The clouds parted in a quick puff of wind, showing, for an instant, the long band of stars glittering towards the distance over the small building. Aliet smiled to herself, climbing from her crouch and heading towards the shelter that would soon become her home.   
FIN 


End file.
